


Vertigo

by blackrainbow



Series: Lucky Star [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho thinks it's impossible to have an Alpha mate, because he's an Alpha himself. But as the time flies, he and his mate protect their relationship together, and the heir of The Jung Corp learns again, that nothing is impossible, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Changmin was beyond hungry and he couldn’t wait until the bell rang to fill his grumbling stomach. He couldn’t concentrate, the teacher was rambling about some old palace he didn’t remember what. Maybe Gyeongbokgung. Wait. Did he say it right? Changmin didn’t care because food was the only thing matter.

 

Junsu, who sat next to him didn’t look better. The man was yawning, didn’t try to hide his opened wide mouth and Changmin swore he could throw five erasers at once and they would go to that mouth. Junsu sniffed and wrote random things on his book.

 

Well, it wasn’t random. It was Yoochun’s name circled with hearts.

 

Changmin scoffed.

 

Fortunately the bell rang not long after, just before he had a chronic starvation. Junsu just followed him to the canteen, they didn’t talk much until the food served in front of them.

 

“So you went to Jeju last weekend?” Changmin asked after he ate half bowl of his rice.

 

Junsu hummed. “With my father and Hyung. Checking the resort there. Yoochun was coming too.” He smiled wide. “You?”

 

Changmin ignored the question. “Did you mate with him?”

 

Junsu blushed. “No!”

 

Changmin smirked.

 

“Nothing, I swear.” Junsu ate more food, tried not too focused on the conversation.

 

“Nothing?” Changmin teased.

 

“We decide to wait until our marriage.”

 

“When is that?”

 

“After I graduated from high school.”

 

Changmin snorthed. “This is our last year, Junsu. It doesn’t make any difference.”

 

“It does.” Junsu said.

 

“No. Just several months-“

 

“Oh, shut up!” Junsu cut him and Changmin laughed. “Just think of how you’d find your Omega.” He said, hands busy texting.

 

It must be Yoochun.

 

Yoochun was Junsu’s Alpha. The man used to play piano in the church and Junsu admired since he was in the elementary school. Yoochun was actually 7 years older than Junsu.

 

Junsu was an Omega, it was known by his blue vein, while Changmin was an Alpha with his red veins. Both Alpha and Omega would produce a signature scent only their mate could smell. That scent would come out when they reached the age 18. Before they had their own smell, both Alpha and Omega wouldn’t know who their mate would be.

 

“What kind of scent is that?” Changmin asked when Junsu told him he found his mate.

“It’s like grapefruit to me, with a little hint of apple smell too. Very refreshing. My mother said your mate’s scent is your favourite scent.” Junsu said.

Changmin frowned. “But how do you know? You could be just passed a fruit store.”

Junsu just smiled at him. “You’d know when you find him, Min.”

 

Changmin actually was a bit jealous of how those two became a mate. The two had known each other several years before they became their own destined mate. But how about him? He couldn’t imagine if he had to mate with a total stranger.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin always brought his camera everywhere, it was a habit. He joined the photography club at highschool and as a senior in his last year, he actually had to be more concerned about his university tests. But Changmin couldn’t care less. He’d go from place to place with the juniors to capture basically just everything.

 

Human was actually not his favorite object. He was more into nature and buildings. He had visited the same museum three times and never got bored. Krystal, one of the junior said that her father’s office had a good photography spot for sunset, and Changmin couldn’t reject that offer, so he joined her with Taemin.

 

Taemin already started to take photos once they boarded the train, and Krystal refused to pose for him. Changmin just laughed as the kids bickered.

 

“It’s our stop!” Krystal said, eyes to the windows and stood up from her seat.

 

Changmin and Taemin followed her lead.

 

“We’re here!” Krystal said, walked towards the door.

 

“Whoah, Krystal,” Taemin’s head went up as his eyes followed the tall building. “I didn’t expect-“

 

Changmin didn’t too. The building had at least 25 floors. There were three fountain, and giant golden letters in front of them; THE JUNG CORP. He had seen the buildings some times, but never paid much attention to it.

 

“This is yours?” Taemin asked as he followed her entering the building.

 

“It’s my father’s.” Krystal headed to the elevator, ignoring the people greeting her.

 

Changmin’s eyes widened and Taemin wasn’t less surprised at how the people treated her; like a princess. There was a staff offered to accompany her to the elevator.

 

“I know where I’m heading.” Krystal refused.

 

“Wow…” Taemin exclaimed. “I don’t know you’re that rich.”

 

Taemin’s _that rich_ in his mind probably was still nothing compared to the real thing, Changmin thought.

 

Krystal glared at the boy. “I invite you because I thought you won’t make a big fuss.” She said. “Don’t you dare talk about this at school.”

 

“I won’t,” Taemin promised. “But it’d be nice if you give me back the money you borrow for lunch yesterday…” he muttered.

 

Changmin laughed as Krystal gave him another glare, but the elevator door opened at the 11th floor.

 

The floor was a green space, no tall trees or colorful flowers, but just enough for the staff to relieve their stress. There were some benches and tables but there was nobody there.

 

Changmin was teaching Krystal to set her camera, while Taemin already started.

 

“It’s a bit cloudy,” Krsytal said as she pointed her camera to the sun in front of them.

 

“It can be perfect,” Changmin replied. The building was tall enough so the sky was clear in front, but he also could include other building as silhouette.

 

“I forgot to bring my camera yesterday. It was better than this…” Krystal pouted as she saw her own photo.

 

“Let me see,” Taemin asked. “You can take it from this angle, come here…”

 

While the two went to the other side, Changmin just stayed in his spot, watched as the sun went lower and lower, until he finally took his last shot.

 

“Come on, Hyung,”

 

Changmin nodded, followed the kids back inside the building.

 

“Aren’t you gonna see your father while you’re here?” Taemin asked.

 

“Oh, right! I have to tell him about the parents meeting tomorrow.” Krystal put her camera inside the bag. “Wait here…”

 

Changmin waited in front of the elevator with Taemin. The orange sunlight went through the glass door, and Changmin could see a man standing tall by the railing, stood straight with his arms extended on either side of his body. Changmin didn’t think twice to take a photo of his silhouette in the fading sunlight.

 

Changmin went towards the door, and it automatically opened. He unconsciously stepped outside again, taking another photo and another one when the man looked to his side, showed him his sharp jaw on those wide shoulders. The suit fitted his body perfectly, tailored to accentuate every line and curve of his body gorgeously.

 

There was a faint deep smell in the air, and Changmin was slow to realize it as he put down his camera slowly.

 

“Hyung!” Taemin called. “Come on, Krystal’s here.”

 

Changmin went inside, forgot about the smell. And when he turned his head to see the man one last time, he was gone already.

 

 

*

 

 

Taemin was showing his photos to Changmin they took yesterday after school. It was quite random, from the crowd, people in the bus, shoes, Changmin’s ear, Krystal’s hands, Changmin again, Krystal’s knee…

 

“Are you taking picture for your biology project or what?” Changmin asked as he saw Taemin’s own fingernail on the boy’s laptop monitor.

 

Taemin just chuckled. “I like skin.”

 

Changmin’s brows furrowed at that statement. “Oh, this is good,” he said. The photo was taken from The Jung’s building, from the far left, and Taemin captured the other building from that angle. The sun lighted up one side of the building, while the other was shadowed. “Can I have this one?”

 

“I will watermark it first. But of course, Hyung.” Taemin grinned smugly.

 

“Ooh, you learn well, hoobae.” Changmin said. He was the one telling his juniors not to forget to label their own photos.

 

“Wait Hyung, my mother call…” Taemin checked his phone. “Yes, Umma? Oh, you’re done? Alright, alright… I’ll see you near the gate…”

 

“Going home?” Changmin asked.

 

“Yeah. The parents meeting just ended.” Taemin turned off his laptop. “What are they talking about anyway…”

 

“Same old.” Changmin shrugged. “Let’s go, then. I’m going home too.”

 

Changmin walked with Taemin to the gate, but before they were exiting the building, Changmin smelled something. It was familiar. Something deep, something sweet, something bitter, it was so weird that he thought he could taste the smell. “Do you smell something?” he asked Taemin.

 

Taemin sniffed the air. “No?”

 

Changmin closed his eyes, tried to sharpen his sense of smell. The scent was getting stronger. Something fruity, like berry. There was also a hint of spice, and earthy wood. Changmin was inhaling the air, filling his lungs with the scent, taking everything he could. It was right there. Changmin knew the scent was so close, going towards him from the opposite direction, closer and closer.

 

It just passed him.

 

The smell just brushed against him.

 

Changmin turned his head. And when he looked back, the man was already staring.

 

Those eyes were quite small but powerful, that kind of eyes that could kill with a look, that kind of eyes that made Changmin shivered, but felt protected at the same time. Cold stone, but also fiery hot.

 

And before Changmin could comprehend what happened, the line formed between them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“That arrogant brat doesn’t need to work his ass off, huh.”

“Of course, he’s lucky his father owned this company.”

 

The talks silenced as Yunho came out from the toilet.

 

“Oh, hello, Mr Jung,”

 

Yunho just smiled in reply, eyes darted to the man’s nametag. Lee Hyojae. He remembered this staff from the marketing, and the other one was the department head, Kim Kangin.

 

“It’s almost 6, you’re not going home, Mr Kim?” Yunho asked calmly as he washed his hands.

 

“Well, I… I’m going to, Sir. What about you?” Kangin replied, tried to hide his embarrassment from getting caught.

 

“I still have something to do,” Yunho dried his hands. “Because this brat needs to work his ass off, right?” he added with a smile, that didn’t reach his eyes, and went out.

 

He went to the park to get some air. The sun was setting. Yunho just watched the sun went down slowly, before closing his eyes to take a deep breath. Yunho knew he should’ve just went home. He supposed to work until 5. And that wasn’t the first time he regretted working overtime. The evil mouths could go worse than that. Yunho had heard far more inappropriate things and learned to just ignore it. But still, it just piled up little by little, and Yunho was just tired. He refused to say he was depressed.

 

As he enjoyed his own time, there was this thin scent in the air. His favorite champagne.

 

Yunho looked left and right, but he was alone in that park.

 

When he turned around, the glass door closed.

 

Maybe it just left.

 

He gave another glance to sky, before went back in to the building. Yunho just stared at his computer for a while blankly, before reading the agenda Jaejoong wrote for him in the post-it note.

 

“Son,” his father, Jung Yanghoon opened the door. “Let’s go home.”

 

“I-“

 

“I accept no excuse. I’m not paying you to work overtime.” He cut.

 

Yunho took his phone and wallet from the table and followed his father. Didn’t tell him that he actually bought his own car, his father didn’t seem in the mood for argumentation.

 

“I’m flying to China tomorrow. I need you to go to Soojung’s school for parents meeting.” Yanghoon said as they boarded the car.

 

“What?”

 

“It started at 1. You can go to the office in the morning.” Yanghoon said again. “Go home with her. No need to go back to the office.”

 

“It’s not called parents meeting for nothing, Father.” Yunho replied.

 

Yanghoon gave him a look. “You already are her parent from elementary school, Yunho.”

 

Yunho sighed as he looked out through the window. Well, it was true. He went to his sisters parents meeting often, since their father unavailable for business matters.

 

He had two sisters, Sooyeon, who was 11 years younger than him, and Soojung, at the age 16, 19 years younger than Yunho. His mother had her own clothing line and Sooyeon followed after her, studying fashion in Paris and expanding the Jung Ladies fashion line there. They usually just got back to Korea once every two months.

 

 

*

 

 

He almost forgot how boring parents meeting was. Dominated by gossiping mothers, and some poor fathers who were forced to attend because their wives couldn’t be there. Yunho took an empty seat, and almost immediately, two women sat on either side of him, grinning like hyenas. He just offered him awkward smile, before excusing himself, said that he needed to go to the bathroom.

 

Yunho got back to the hall just before the meeting started, took another seat on the very back.

 

“Hello,” the woman beside him greeted.

 

Yunho just nodded in reply.

 

The meeting started, and the teachers informed things Yunho had known anyway. The minimum scores for the students, school annual events, and some other unimportant things. Time passed, and when they were done with the asking-answering session, Yunho couldn’t wait to get out.

 

“I’m Im Yoona, by the way,” the woman beside him introduced herself as they were heading out.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Yunho replied. He didn’t want to be impolite, but didn’t want to say his name either.

 

Yoona didn’t seem to mind. “Anyway, I think you’re a bit too young to be a father, am I correct?”

 

Yunho just smiled in reply. “You look like too young to be a mother yourself.”

 

“Well, once the line is formed, what can we do?” she stepped closer to Yunho. “But maybe waiting a little more can also be an option, right? Waiting for a better one…”

 

“I doubt if there’s someone better than your mate.” Yunho said, leaned back a little so their body didn’t come in contact.

 

“Appa!”

 

Both Yunho and Yunho turned around. Yunho scoffed as he saw Soojung walked fast towards them.

 

“Appa! I’m so hungry!” Soojung stood between Yunho and Yoona, and held his arms. “What will Umma cook today?”

 

Yunho brushed her fringe so it wouldn’t cover her eyes. “Let’s go home to find out.” He walked and didn’t look back, unlike Soojung who gave one last glare to Yoona.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re about to go with her, Oppa!” Soojung slapped Yunho’s shoulder.

 

“She’s not my style.” Yunho snorted.

 

“Good.”

 

“By the way, aren’t you gonna introduce your boyfriend while I’m here?” Yunho nudged her.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Yunho smirked. “Is he a senior? I bet you’re very famous, Jungie~”

 

“When did you start to be this annoying?” Soojung folded her arms.

 

Yunho just chuckled, but his laugh faded as his nose caught a familiar scent. He knew a moment later that it was the same scent he smelt the day before. It was dominated by the scent of his favorite champagne, but there was also something else. There was a little strawberry smell to it. And the scent was getting stronger.

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” Soojung said pushed her brother to the side with her body.

 

Yunho was hardly affected by it, but the push brought him back to his senses. “Well, what I’m saying, Soojung…” his words fell as the scent was everywhere around him, even in himself, before Yunho realized it was just beside him, and passed him a little later.

 

Yunho turned his head.

 

There were two boys in the same uniform as Soojung’s. One was taller than the other. The tall one was an Alpha, Yunho could see it from the red vein in his arms. Then… his mate was… the shorter one?

 

Yunho just stared at him, and suddenly, the tall one stopped his step, and turned around.

 

A pair of big, dark brown eyes pierced through him.

 

The Alpha was staring at him.

 

_It can’t be_. Yunho didn’t believe but the scent had affected both of them. It couldn’t be that male. The boy was an Alpha. Yunho was an Alpha.

 

The line formed between them. Unlike the normal line that would be bonded between golden that emitted from an Alpha, and silver from the Omega, two golden lines, came from each body mingled, and became one. Only the couple could see the line formed, bonded the two of them.

 

Yunho couldn’t understand what happened. Why? How? His mate was an Alpha just like him?

 

He was the first who looked away. Trying to catch the breath he didn’t know he lost, Yunho tried to gain his composure. He could barely hear Soojung’s voice calling at him in a distant.

 

Yunho knew he shouldn’t ignore it, but instead, he walked away, went to his sister who was waiting near his parked car.

 

 

*

 

 

“Oh, Changmin-ah, you’re home early,” his mother was cooking in the kitchen. “I bought your favorite soondae-“

 

“I’m not hungry.” Changmin said, and went straight to his room.

 

His heart was throbbing, and when he looked into the mirror, his eyes flashed golden. He blinked hard, and it came back to their dark natural color. But before Changmin looked away from his reflection, the golden eyes blinked back at him. He took off his uniform and saw the thin golden thread, faintly spiraling along his veins.

 

Changmin tried to even his breath, put a hand over his crazily beating heart. He needed a bath. Filling the tub with cold air and almost pour all of the honey soap clumsily, Changmin impatiently got in, the water overflowed but he could hardly hear any splash.

 

His heartbeat seemed like the only thing he heard.

 

Changmin leaned back and closed his eyes.

 

They said he’d know it. He’d know if he had found his mate. He knew about the scent. He knew about the line. Changmin knew it was it. But he didn’t know the man. He didn’t know his name. He didn’t know anything about him. But Changmin knew it was him.

 

Maybe he was wrong. Changmin thought that probably it was a mistake when the man turned around and walked away. Maybe he didn’t feel the same. But why would he look back at him like that? He should’ve felt something too, right?

 

“Changmin,”

 

He didn’t know how long he had been in the tub. His skin was wrinkly and his face felt cold.

 

“Dinner’s ready, dear!” his mother called again.

 

Changmin took a deep breath.

 

“Changmin?”

 

“I’ll be there in a minute!” Changmin replied.

 

His mother’s footsteps were fading away and Changmin got up from the tub. He pulled the plug and watched the water drained slowly. He felt hot.

 

“Changmin? Are you not feeling well, dear?”

 

“I’m coming!” Changmin replied, quickly dried his body and took clean clothes, dressed himself.

 

His mind was all over the place. He didn’t quite remember having dinner, but knew he was putting food to his mouth. It felt like a long time, but he barely ate half of his bowl. He stood up and his parents were looking at him.

 

“I… I just remembered there’s this… um, school project I have to…” Changmin went to his room, took his jacket, phone, and wallet. “I’m going to Junsu’s.” he said to his parents.

 

Changmin didn’t see his mother exchanged glance with his father, but headed towards the door and went to the bus station. He called Junsu as he boarded the bus. The seat was full and he grabbed a railing. “Are you home?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I need to talk about something.” Changmin said again. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, but his palm was dry. There was no sweat.

 

“What is-“

 

Changmin disconnected the call and put his phone inside his pocket. Every thump in his heart was loud and he thought he was sick. Time dragged extremely slow but he couldn’t do anything else but wait.

 

Junsu’s house was smaller than his, just about 15 minutes bus ride away from his house. Seemed like the family just finished their dinner, Mrs Kim asked if he wanted to eat something, which he refused politely. Junsu was playing game with his brother in the livingroom, but he abandoned the controller once he saw Changmin.

 

“Wow, you’re glowing,” Junsu exclaimed as soon as his eyes landed on the taller.

 

“What?” Changmin didn’t understand. He pulled Junsu to his bedroom.

 

“Are you coming for sleepover?” Junsu commented on Changmin’s pajamas under the jacket. “What is it?”

 

“I want to ask something,” Changmin said quietly.

 

They were still standing by the door, Changmin’s hand was still on the handle. Junsu looked at him confusedly.

 

“When the line formed between you and Yoochun… what was it like?”

 

Junsu blinked. Then he grinned. “So you’ve found your mate?”

 

Changmin opened his mouth, but closed it again.

 

Junsu walked to his bed and sat. “That’s why you look different.”

 

Changmin’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

“You look… your complexion become brighter..?” Junsu tried to explain. “No, it’s more like… golden or something..? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

 

Changmin went to Junsu’s body length mirror attached to the door of his wardrobe. His eyes flashed golden again. He gulped and turned to Junsu. “You haven’t answered my question.”

 

“You haven’t answered mine too. Whether you’ve found your Omega, which I guessed yes?”

 

“I need to know your answer to answer your question.” Changmin said impatiently. “The line. How did it happen?”

 

Junsu hummed. “You know Yoochun and I had known each other even before the line formed. But the day after my 18th birthday, I met him at the church, and it was just there.”

 

“What was there?” Changmin asked again.

 

“I smell his scent at first. And I followed it… and I find… it was Yoochun. He was sitting there, fingers frozen on the piano, already looking at me. And there was a line, like thread, silver, from my body, finding its way to Yoochun’s golden one.” Junsu’s lips arched to a smile as he remembering the time. “Then he stood up, and walked to me, and he touched me, and it was… like… you know, the electrifying feeling along your body, a jolt along your spine, but only for a second. After that, it was the most exhilarating feeling I ever got. Like becoming one again with your other half.”

 

Changmin just stood there, listening to Junsu’s every words. The way he told it, and how his expression all happy and bright, Changmin knew it was a wonderful memory for him.

 

“So have you found your mate?”

 

“I… I don’t know…” Changmin looked away.

 

“How can you not know? You must’ve felt something.”

 

“I feel it!” Changmin replied. _Even until now…_ He wrapped his arms around himself. “I just don’t know if he feels it too or not.”

 

“So it’s a male!” Junsu said excitedly. “It’s impossible if he doesn’t feel it.”

 

Changmin shook his head. “It’s not impossible.” He whispered. “Maybe… I’m the only one feeling it. Maybe it’s a mistake. Maybe it’s not him.”

 

Junsu’s shoulders fell and he touched Changmin’s arm. “There’s no maybe. You know it deep inside that it’s him. Is it him, Changmin?”

 

 

*

 

 

Junsu’s question replied over and over in his mind.

 

_Is it him? Is it him?_

 

Changmin tried to divert his mind to something else so he wouldn’t overthinking it. He was sorting the photographs he took lately. It wasn’t very effective, though. He found himself staring blankly to the monitor, before shook his head, tried to get rid of that man off his mind.

 

Changmin clicked his mouse to see the next photo. It was the silhouette of the man he saw in the Jung building.

 

No matter how many times he had seen the photo, he never stopped admired the man’s profile. He couldn’t see his face clearly, but it was just perfect. His sharp jaw line and wide shoulder, on that firm body and long legs, Changmin never seen anything quite like this.

 

But he had.

 

A gasp came out from his mouth as he realized who the man was.

 

It was his mate.

 

It was him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Yunho was staring at the wall in front of him.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about that pair of big doe eyes, pierced through him, as if the boy could see right to his soul. He never felt that intimidated before. Was it because the boy was also an Alpha? Yunho couldn’t help but dropped his gaze, and saw his nametag on his uniform.

 

Shim Changmin.

 

“Shim Changmin. Shim Changmin.” He whispered, tried to hear how that name would sound in his ear, how would the name tasted on his tongue.

 

He let out a heavy sigh and spun around in his seat. Feeling so unproductive, he decided to walk around a bit, and tightened his scarf before going out. “Is the heater not working?” Yunho asked his secretary slash bestfriend who was typing something on the keyboard.

 

Jaejoong raised his eyebrows. “It’s still summer.”

 

“I know. So what?” Yunho replied. “I need my heater to work properly.”

 

Jaejoong gave him a weird look before made a call.

 

Yunho was about to get back to his room before Jaejoong reminded him about the meeting after lunch. “Do you want me to postpone it?”

 

Yunho looked back at him. “I’m just cold, not sick.”

 

Jaejoong just hummed and got back to work.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho was shivering. He could feel it along his spine, all over his body, on his toes and fingers. He had rolled himself in two thick blankets but didn’t feel better. He had checked his temperature thrice, but it was normal.

 

“Oppa, are you okay?” Soojung was standing by his door. She walked closer to his bed.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit cold?” Yunho asked, head popped out from the blanket roll.

 

Soojung’s eyes furrowed. “Your room feels like sauna.” She said, put her palm on Yunho’s forehead. “Ugh! You’re sweating!” she wiped her palm on the blanket. “Disgusting…”

 

Yunho touched his forehead. Sweat rolled down his face. But why did he felt cold?

 

“Are you sick, Oppa?” Soojung asked. “You got home early today.”

 

Yunho sat on the bed. “I don’t think I’m sick. But…”

 

“Then cook me dinner. I want pasta.” Soojung went out from his room.

 

“Just order out!”

 

“Cook for me!!!”

 

With a groan, Yunho unrolled himself and went to the kitchen, where Soojung was already waiting, sitting on the counter.

 

“Carbonara?” Yunho took the pan.

 

“Aglio olio.” Soojung replied, swinging her legs back and forth. “I remember that time you burnt the cream, Oppa. So no carbonara.”

 

Yunho shot her a look.

 

It took some moment for Yunho to realize that Soojung’s eyes widened in fear and he heard her gasp, before she went away from him.

 

“What?” Yunho followed her.

 

Soojung didn’t want to look at him.

 

“You look like you wanna eat me or something.”

 

There was a big mirror in the living room and Yunho looked at his reflection there. His eyes flashed golden. Twice. He blinked and it got back to its natural black color. But before he looked away, the golden flashed again.

 

“Shit.”

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho loosened his tie. “Isn’t it very hot today?”

 

Jaejoong gaped. “What is wrong with you?”

 

Yunho’s throat felt so dry. He took random papers on his secretary’s desk and fanned himself. “Can you cancel the meeting today?”

 

“There’s no meeting today.”

 

“Good.” Yunho replied, before walked away.

 

“Sir, I need those papers!”

 

“Right.” Yunho gave them back to Jaejoong. “Sorry.” He went to the park, tried to get some fresh air or wind. But apparently it was a bad decision as the sun still shining bright that time, made the heat almost unbearable for him. The metal railing cooled his palm for a moment, before the burning feeling came.

 

Yunho decided to go back to his room, turning on the air conditioner full blast, positioned himself so the air would hit him directly. Took off his tie. Unbuttoned his shirt, one, two, three buttons. Sitting like that for god knew how long, before Jaejoong knocked on his door.

 

Jaejoong closed the door behind him. “What’s wrong, Yunho?”

 

“It feels so hot.”

 

“Something’s going on here,” Jaejoong said, went behind his desk to turn Yunho’s chair around so the man would face him. “You’ve been acting strange since yesterday. It was too cold. Now too hot. How come?”

 

Yunho just looked at him.

 

“Oh god.”

 

Yunho blinked.

 

“You found your mate.” Jaejoong added amusedly. “Who is it?”

 

“I don’t know who- wait. How do you know?”

 

Jaejoong smirked and sat on Yunho’s table. “Your eyes looked different. And your whole body too. I thought you’re wearing different perfume or went for a mud mask yesterday, but apparently this energy you’re emitting is for your Omega to come to you, huh?”

 

Yunho looked at Jaejoong straight in the eyes. “Do you see something in my eyes?”

 

Jaejoong leaned down to Yunho’s face. “Your pupils dilated.” He said after inspecting.

 

Yunho turned his face to look at the reflection of his eyes on the blank monitor. His eyes just flashed golden again. “You don’t see any color change?”

 

Jaejoong did a double take. “No. Black. But it’s like when we had sex.”

 

Yunho checked his reflection again. Why couldn’t Jaejoong see it?

 

“You wanna do it?” Jaejoong’s shiny leather shoes went along Yunho’s calf.

 

“What?”

 

“Sex.”

 

Yunho thought he needed it. But, “Not now. People still working.”

 

“It’s half past five already, Yunho.” Jaejoong knocked the clock on Yunho’s desk.

 

“Alright.” Yunho took off his already opened shirt.

 

“I haven’t locked the door.” Jaejoong made a run for it, before quickly got back to Yunho, who was stroking his cock. It was half hard already. He didn’t took off his pants, just opened it enough.

 

Jaejoong gulped and took off his belt and undid his fly. Yunho bent him over the desk, parted his ass and a finger probed impatiently at his hole.

 

“It’s fine. I just had sex this morning.” Jaejoong said.

 

“Slut,” Yunho muttered under his heavy breath, rolled the condom down his penis and nudged at Jaejoong’s hole, before thrust in, down to the hilt.

 

It was fast and rough, both of them chasing the orgasm quickly. Jaejoong came first, muffled his shout by biting Yunho’s tanned arms in front of him, so hard it’d bruise the skin. Yunho came almost instantly, filled the condom inside Jaejoong’s ass.

 

They needed some time to rearrange their breath, before Yunho stood away from Jaejoong, tied the used condom and disposed it. Jaejoong wiped himself clean, and the table where his cum stained it, and zipped his pants.

 

“If I didn’t know you like it, I’ll say I’m sorry,” Jaejoong traced the teeth mark on Yunho’s arm.

 

Yunho scoffed and fell on his chair. He thought sex was what he needed. Maybe he was in a deep crazy lust, almost drowned to have someone to fuck. But he didn’t get better. Even worse. The sweat from the rough fucking made him felt sticky and dirty.

 

And it felt wrong.

 

“So what about your mate, huh?” Jaejoong asked again, threw Yunho’s shirt from the desk to its owner.

 

“It’s impossible.” Yunho closed his eyes as his memory went to the day he met him. That boy. That boy with those eyes that had been haunting him in his sleepless night.

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s an Alpha too.”

 

 

*

 

 

“I think I’m going crazy.” Changmin tightened his jacket. “It was so freaking hot yesterday. Now it feels like a stormy winter for me.”

 

“You shouldn’t go to school, Min,” Junsu said.

 

“I’m not sick.” Changmin stated.

 

“I know.” Junsu replied.

 

Changmin huffed as he continued doing the math exercise the teacher just gave them.

 

“You need your mate.” Junsu said again. “I talked to Yoochun, and-“

 

“You told Yoochun?!” Changmin felt betrayed.

 

They became the centre of attention because of Changmin’s yell, but luckily it was just temporary.

 

“I can’t believe you told him!” Changmin said in a loud whisper.

 

“I’m sorry,” Junsu rolled his eyes. “But he’s older, and I think he’ll know about this stuff more. He said you need your mate. Now, your body is giving off the energy to attract your mate so he will come to you. He’s not in a better condition than you are. You need each other.”

 

Changmin sighed. “Well, he apparently doesn’t need me,”

 

“He does. He’s your mate.”

 

“Fuck this.” Changmin threw his pencil to his book. “Maybe Yoochun’s wrong.”

 

“Then you should just ask your parents.”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin wasn’t gonna to tell his parents about his condition. He was pretty sure they already thought he was acting weird anyway. He locked himself in his room and skipped his meal, saying he had already eaten at school.

 

“Are you okay, dear?” his mother came to his room after Changmin said he didn’t want to have dinner.

 

“I think I have a cold.” Changmin didn’t turn his body to look at her, let his back facing his mother. He turned off the lamps, didn’t want his mother to see his strangely flashing eyes.

 

His mother came back with medicine and a glass of water. Changmin drank it, it helped him slept but didn’t make him felt any better. And everytime he slept, he kept dreaming about the same man. And even when he didn’t sleep, the man still came to his mind.

 

The man he met at school. Changmin remembered his perfectly tailored black suit, and his neat slicked back hair completed his neat look. The tall man with powerful eyes, perfect straight nose and beautiful lips. The man with that scent Changmin wanted to smell again so badly. The man who emitted the golden line, the line that bonded with his.

 

The man who was supposed to be his mate.

 

He could only comfort himself by seeing the photo he took. It was only his backside, and Changmin didn’t know if it made him better or not, but at least he thought so.

 

Changmin hated the fact that he knew he was the one. The man was his mate. But the fact he hated more was the man didn’t accept him. He didn’t come to him. He just left.

 

 

*

 

 

“Are you going to school, Son?” his father asked as he touched the bundle of blanket Changmin was in.

 

“I don’t feel well.” His voice was a bit muffled.

 

His father called his wife, and he went to work.

 

“Changmin, what’s wrong?” his mother asked softly, pushed aside the blanket to take a look at her son. “Tell me.” She brushed away Changmin’s hair from his face.

 

“I feel really cold.” That was all Changmin could say. He just didn’t know how to voice out that he had found his mate who didn’t want him, and made his life miserable.

 

“Do you want to go to the doctor?” she asked again.

 

Changmin mumbled a no.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

Changmin looked away. “I… I’m just tired.” he said quietly. “I need to sleep some more.”

 

His mother sighed. “Alright, then. I will make some porridge, is that okay?”

 

Changmin didn’t feel like eating anything, but he nodded anyway.

 

 

*

 

 

“You need to go to your mate. I don’t understand why you’re denying it.” Jaejoong said.

 

“Because it’s absurd! It doesn’t make sense how-“

 

“It’s the only thing that makes sense! Look at you! You’ve dropped three meetings and your father’s going home this weekend and I know he won’t like the blank report I’m going to give him.”

 

“I didn’t drop three meetings.”

 

Jaejoong snorted. “You dropped only one, but heck, the two others were disaster,” he put his hands on Yunho’s desk and leaned down. “This affects you immensely. You know it, Yunho.”

 

Yunho just sighed and closed his eyes. And the boy’s face just flashed his mind. Again. Thousands of times already, and it wasn’t even midday.

 

“Fix this. Now.”

 

 

*

 

 

Jung family was the biggest funder of the school, and Yunho was one of the chairmen of his alma mater. That was why the teacher and school staffs knew him.

 

“I need some information about Shim Changmin,” Yunho said to the administration staff.

 

“Oh, I guessed he’s in his senior year already. Let me check.” The staff busily typing on her computer.

 

Yunho just looked around the administrative office, and went out for a while, just in case he would see the boy coincidentally.

 

“Sir,” the staff called.

 

Yunho quickly got back in the office.

 

She rotated the computer monitor so Yunho could see it. “Shim Changmin, is this the one you’re looking for?”

 

It was him. The one he was looking for. “Yes.”

 

“So, do you want his contact or address?”

 

“Everything,” Yunho replied instantly. He cleared his throat. “We’re thinking about giving him a scholarship in Seoul University,” he added.

 

The staff smiled. “Very well, then. Do you want me to print it out for you?”

 

“Yes, please.” Yunho nodded. He waited, and took a look at her id, dangled in front of her chest. “I’m sorry, Misoon-shi?” he called.

 

The staff looked at him.

 

“Can you please not telling anyone about this? Because we’re still looking for candidates and it’s not fixed yet.”

 

“Of course, Sir.” She smiled and gave Yunho the printout.

 

“Thank you, Misoon-shi.” Yunho smiled again.

 

“You’re welcome, Sir.”

 

 

*

 

 

Junsu was coming over his house after school.

 

“I’ve told you, you need your mate.” Junsu said concernedly, sat by the bed.

 

Changmin didn’t say anything in reply, because he couldn’t refute that fact.

 

“Have you told your parents?”

 

Changmin shook his head.

 

“But I bet they already knew.” Junsu frowned.

 

Changmin looked at him.

 

“Even I can smell you now.” Junsu said. “Your scent will be getting stronger until your mate find you.”

 

“My scent getting stronger but my body become weaker,” Changmin muttered sarcastically.

 

“That’s because you need him.” Junsu stated again.

 

Junsu went home and Changmin decided to go down for dinner so his parents wouldn’t worry much.

 

“Your favorite budae jjigae and porridge,” his mother said.

 

“Thank you,” Changmin replied as he received his bowl. He had lost his appetite instead of the tempting visual of the food.

 

“I bet you can’t smell those delicious food, hmm, Son?” his mother asked.

 

Changmin just looked at her.

 

“Your ability to smell things will decrease so your sense of smell will be sensitive when you detect the scent of your mate.” His father said calmly.

 

Changmin turned to his father.

 

“I heard you talked with Junsu, Changmin.” His mother said. “We’ve been wondering if you’ve found your mate, but you didn’t say anything about it. We’re just waiting for you to spill it. But you’re only getting worse, Son.” Her eyebrows furrowed. “So who is it?”

 

Changmin put down his chopsticks. “I don’t know.”

 

His parents waited.

 

“I don’t know him.”

 

“The line had formed?” his mother asked.

 

“Yes. It was golden and I-“

 

“Golden?” his father cut. “Golden from you, you mean,”

 

“And from him too.”

 

His parents exchanged a glance.

 

“But… I didn’t know what happened. Or what I’m supposed to do, so… he went away and I did too…” Changmin just realized that it was partly his fault. So his mate left. But he did nothing as well.

 

“Where did you meet him?” his father asked.

 

“At school. But he wasn’t a student.” Changmin’s voice was small.

 

“Why didn’t you get him, then?” His father asked.

 

“He’s older than me.” Changmin knew it wasn’t an excuse. “And he left first. Maybe he doesn’t want me…” he mumbled.

 

“You are his mate.” His mother held his hand. “He’ll come to you. And if he’s not, you come to him.”

 

 

*

 

 

Jung Yunho was an ultimate Alpha. People would know he was one when they saw him. Tall and sturdy, strong shoulders and long legs, encased in tailored suit that didn’t hide his firm body from glancing eyes.

 

Mrs Shim was just like everybody else. Finding the man in front of the door after knocking, she couldn’t help but stare for a while.

 

“Good morning,” he bowed. “I’m looking for Shim Changmin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will be full of homin in the next chapter, so please be patient a little more :>


	4. Chapter 4

 

The flash hit him, sending jolt along his body and he only saw gold for a moment. It was electrifying, but wasn’t unpleasing at all. A second later, Changmin felt like he was like drinking a very fine wine. All his senses filled with that delicious drink. He could smell the fruity berry aroma, a little spice and the woody scent.

 

His body felt warm and comfortable. His heart had never been this content before. It was like being whole, he never felt himself was incomplete until now, until he got this feeling of someone embracing him deep, protecting him within his arms.

 

Now that he finally met the scent again, there was no way he would part away from it. His nose was searching, trying to find the source of that scent. And when he found it, he sniffed deep, hands holding to keep it in place, and never wanted to let go.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho greeted Mr Shim, who was having his breakfast. Yunho knew the man, Shim Ingeun, who was a professor and currently teaching at two universities; and his wife, Shim Chaeyong. Yunho had read Changmin’s profile. Mr Shim just nodded, and Mrs Shim led him upstairs to Changmin’s room.

 

“He’s been waiting for you,” she said before opened the door.

 

“I’m sorry it took so long,” Yunho replied, felt a bit guilty.

 

The boy was lying down weakly on the bed with thick blanket covering his body. Yunho’s guilt was replaced with longing as he could smell the strong scent of his mate. He smelled strong rose scent with sparkling wine.

 

He took big steps until he reached the bed. He was just standing still as he took a good look at his mate.

 

His eyes were closed, the long eyelashes framed his eyes beautifully. His cheekbones carved high, and Yunho frowned at how pale and skinny the boy was. Changmin’s lips were a little chapped, a little opened as small gasps came out from his mouth.

 

Hesitantly, Yunho extended his arm to touch his shoulder, but in a sudden, Changmin’s hand caught Yunho’s, just like an instinct. The thin golden thread along Changmin’s veins dancing towards his arms, finding its way to Yunho’s golden one, and bonded by their joining hands.

 

There was a shock along his body, but Yunho quickly gained his composure. He went closer, and slowly sat on the bed by Changmin’s head, hands still holding each other.

 

“I will leave you two. I’m downstairs if you need anything, Jung Yunho-shi,” Mrs Shim said.

 

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Yunho bowed to her, and she left the room.

 

Changmin’s hands were moving, trying to get closer to Yunho, and the older complied. He leaned closer, until Changmin had his arms around Yunho’s shoulder, sniffing the pulse in his neck, the source of his scent.

 

Yunho had no choice but to lie down beside his mate. His movements were limited but he succeeded in taking off his jacket suit. He unveiled the blanket and arranged their long bodies to be more comfortable. He put Changmin’s head on his bicep, letting the man got close to his neck, inhaling his scent more and more. He actually wanted to do that too, having a taste of Changmin’s scent from the boy’s neck pulse. But their position didn’t allow that. So he took Changmin’s hand, brought it to his face and breathed in the boy’s scent from the pulse in his wrist.

 

The source of both Alpha and Omega scent was their pulse. The strongest scent would be produced from the pulse in the neck and heart. It also came out from the pulse in their wrist and the back of their knee, but not as strong.

 

Yunho thought it was better he smelled from the wrist. If he inhaled the scent from the boy’s neck, it could be too overwhelming for him and afraid he’d got drunk and lose control.

 

Changmin’s whimpers quieted down, just like how a baby would calm after he was given his milk. He didn’t let go of his hold on Yunho, but the older didn’t mind. He interlaced their fingers and brought Changmin’s hands to his nose. The scent made him felt alive again, as if he was dead after all this time until he met his mate.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin just woke up from the best sleep of his life. He opened his eyes to find skin in front of his eyes.

 

It was more like a slope… a jaw? A very sharp jaw.

  
His nose was tucked under the man’s face and Changmin pulled back slowly,… until he realized that… he slept with someone else?

 

He startled and it woke the man up.

 

A pair of slanted cat like eyes pierced trough him.

 

The man was holding his hand, and when he realized Changmin was in shock, he let go of it.

 

The older got up from the bed, straightened his wrinkled shirt awkwardly and cleared his throat. “I know we haven’t introduced ourselves,”

 

Changmin slowly sat up, looked at Yunho in wander, didn’t realize his mouth hung opened.

 

“I’m Jung Yunho. I am your-“

 

“My mate.”

 

“-mate.” Yunho smiled. “Yes, I am your soulmate.”

 

Changmin gulped but his throat was dry. He ended up coughed instead, and Yunho put his hand on his shoulder, asking, “Are you okay?”

 

Changmin just nodded and calmed himself down.

 

“Do you want some water? Let me get you-“

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just get it.” Changmin put his feet down to the floor and stood up. But his legs felt like jelly and he fell down, fortunately to the bed behind him.

 

“Changmin!” Yunho quickly went to his side. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay.” Changmin mumbled. “I can-“ he tried to stand up again, and succeeded. In just one second, before he crashed towards Yunho’s body, face hitting the man’s chest and the older held his arms, steadying him.

 

“Stay in your room. I’ll go down and-“

 

“No.”

 

Yunho almost forgot that his mate was also an Alpha. A stubborn Alpha. So he just held Changmin up, slowly letting go after some time. The younger seemed to be able to walk, but his knees gave up, and Yunho caught him just in time.

 

“How come you’re not weak like me?” Changmin protested.

 

“I have to be strong for you.” Yunho reasoned.

 

Changmin snorted and the sarcastic gesture made Yunho let out a chuckle. The younger gave him a small smile. “Maybe it’s because I’m just staying in bed this past two days.”

 

“It must be it.” Yunho replied, hands still on Changmin’s arm and waist.

 

“It’s unfair how you’re doing fine while I’m a mess.” Changmin muttered.

 

“I’m a mess too. But I’m better at hiding it.”

 

Changmin glanced at him.

 

Yunho gave him a soft smile. “If you want to go down that badly, let me carry you,”

 

And before Changmin gave him the permission, Yunho lifted Changmin’s body bridal style. The younger almost protested, but when he tried to hide his face, his nose found its way to Yunho’s neck again. And the scent was a little intoxicating that he forgot to utter a word.

 

With Changmin in his arms, Yunho opened the bedroom door and went to the stairs.

 

“Stop.” Changmin said before Yunho stepped down the stairs. “You can’t see the way. We’ll fall.”

 

“I won’t drop you.”

 

“So you’ll fall on me?”

 

Yunho laughed again.

 

The sound warmed Changmin’s heart. “Let me down.”

 

“Then you’ll fall by yourself.”

 

“No if you help me.”

 

“So you’re asking for my help.” Yunho raised one of his eyebrows.

 

“If you want,” Changmin added.

 

Yunho just smiled. “Of course.” He put Changmin back to his feet slowly, but held the boy’s body close to his.

 

Changmin put his arm around Yunho’s shoulder. “I don’t want to make my mother worry some more.”

 

Yunho liked Changmin’s thoughtfulness for his parents.

 

Step by step, slowly but sure, Changmin could walk on his own. But Yunho didn’t let his guard down, standing close by him.

 

“You’re just in time for dinner,” Mrs Shim said, turning off the stove. “Come, come,”

 

Dinner?

 

The men took a look at the clock, it was a little after 7. Yunho remembered he arrived in the Shim’s house in the morning, maybe around half past 7. He didn’t know he had spent that much of time with his mate. Changmin seemed to be lost his track of time too.

 

“Yunho-shi, please join us for dinner,” Chaeyong said, put three bowls of rice on the dining table. “Your father will come later, he had to take care of the new exchange students,” she said to Changmin.

 

Changmin sat next to his mother, and Yunho sat on the opposite of the boy.

 

It was buddae jjigae. And chicken skewers. There were fresh vegetables too, with fresh chili and Changmin didn’t remember the last time he had his meal. The tempting smell of the soup and skewers invaded his mind and he didn’t think twice to fill his bowl with the soup, hands shivered in anticipation until finally the food entered his mouth.

 

“I bet you’re very hungry, Son. You didn’t eat anything yesterday,” Mrs Shim was glad Changmin’s appetite came back. “Please eat well, Yunho-shi. I know it’s nothing much, but-“

 

“Oh, this is a lot!” Yunho replied, covered his mouth in embarrassment because it was full with chicken. “I cook sometimes, and only one dish. We usually order out.”

 

“Your mother doesn’t cook?” Mrs Shim asked carefully.

 

“She’s overseas, with my sister. I live with my father and another sister.” Yunho replied.

 

“So you have two sisters?” Mrs Shim asked.

 

Yunho nodded. “Yeah. The little one is actually Changmin’s hoobae.”

 

Changmin didn’t stop eating, but looked at Yunho.

 

“Soojungie,” Yunho said. “Krystal.”

 

“Oh.” Changmin nodded slowly. He thought his relationship would be awkward, then. He was her brother’s mate. But that could wait after he filled his stomach.

 

“Please eat more, Yunho-shi,” Mrs Shim added more chicken skewers to Yunho’s plate.

 

Even after Mrs Shim finished eating, Changmin and Yunho were still munching. Mrs Shim didn’t mind, though. He left the men and went to the kitchen.

 

Changmin was reaching for the jjigae ladle but Yunho was first to hold it. His fingers touched Yunho’s.

 

“You first,” Yunho let go of the ladle.

 

Changmin took the ladle, but then he took Yunho’s bowl and filled it first, before pouring the rest of the jjigae to his own bowl. Yunho smiled to his food.

 

After they were done with their food, Mrs Shim was cleaning the table and Changmin burped loudly.

 

Changmin grinned mischievously to his mother. “Thank you, it was a good meal,”

 

“In front of the guest! How could you be impolite…” Mrs Shim scolded.

 

Yunho just chuckled. But accidentally burped too. “Sorry,” he said in embarrassment. “It was a very good meal.”

 

It was Changmin’s turn to laugh. And his mother did too.

 

“Mrs Shim, I’d love to stay longer but I’m afraid my sister will be waiting alone at home.” Yunho said.

 

“Oh, right.” Mrs Shim replied. “Wait, there’s still some jjigae left. You should bring it for your sister.”

 

“I’ll be very grateful, Mrs Shim.”

 

Yunho was ready to leave, and Changmin remembered something. He went upstairs to his room, and took the older’s jacket suit hung on his chair.

 

“You almost forget this.” Changmin said to Yunho by the door.

 

“I was going to leave it for you.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin blinked. “What for?”

 

“Just in case you need my scent.”

 

Changmin sighed. “I’m not that pathetic.”

 

“I’m not saying you’re pathetic.” Yunho replied. The guilt came again to him. “Sorry it takes so long for me to get you… I… I just thought it’s impossible because we’re both Alphas.”

 

“So you’re an Alp- of course you are…” Changmin’s brain tried hard to process what the older said. So Yunho was an Alpha too. Of course he was, there was no way the man like him was an Omega. But, so what? What if Yunho was an Alpha too? There wasn’t any problem with that, right? “That’s why you didn’t come to me when we met for the first time?”

 

Yunho’s face showed regret.

 

“Then, it’s not like you don’t like me as your mate..?”

 

“Of course not.” Yunho quickly answered. “I have nothing against that.”

 

Changmin looked down to the jacket suit in his hands.

 

Yunho took the jacket. But then he took off his tie and gave it to Changmin. “Because the tie is closer to my neck pulse.”

 

Changmin’s face felt hot, but he took the burgundy tie anyway.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll see each other again.” Yunho smiled.

 

Changmin nodded at the promise. He watched the man went to his car and drove away.

 

When he checked his phone before he went to sleep, there were some texts from Junsu. Changmin told his bestfriend that he’d go to school tomorrow, and he had met his mate, so nothing to worry.

 

He realized a second later that he didn’t have Yunho’s number.

 

Changmin thought how dumb it was. How could he reach Yunho, then? Probably everything that happened today was just pure imagination, as he didn’t have any prove of it anyway.

 

But when he turned his head, he spotted something on the edge of his bed.

 

Yunho’s tie.

 

Changmin smiled as he thumbed it, traced the soft texture with his finger, thinking of how it went around Yunho’s neck for a whole day. A whole day spent with him.

 

 

*

 

 

Junsu interrogated him all day when they had the chance. During lessons, when the teacher wasn’t looking. During lunch, when they weren’t munching.

 

“I know it sounds weird, but it didn’t feel awkward at all. It was our first meeting- well, second, but… it wasn’t awkward. Yeah, maybe just five or ten minutes after I found him on my bed. But it’s like I’ve known him for a long time.”

 

“Of course,” Junsu nodded. “He’s your mate.”

 

After school, Changmin stopped to stare at a man standing near the gate. Yunho was there.

 

Maybe he was picking Soojung up. Yunho wasn’t there for him. Changmin knew he shouldn’t be this bigheaded. So he just walked calmly, tried not to look at Yunho though he wanted to see him again. Yunho was surely in his suit like usual. What color was his tie today? Did he wear the tie clip too? Changmin ignored the questions in his mind as he tried to catch up with what Junsu said.

 

“Changmin,”

 

Changmin’s heart beat faster as he knew whose voice that was. He looked up to see Yunho was walking towards him.

 

“I’m picking you up today,” Yunho added.

 

“Oh.” Changmin could only reply dumbly.

 

Junsu must be staring blatantly because Yunho glanced at him, but gave him a smile anyway. “Should you introduce us?”

 

Changmin turned his head to Junsu. “Right. Um, Junsu, this is Jung Yun-“

 

“So you’re Changminnie’s mate!” Junsu said, loud enough for the people around them to hear. “I’m Kim Junsu,”

 

“Yes. Nice to meet you, Junsu-shi,” Yunho bowed to him.

 

Junsu bowed too. “Nice to meet you too,”

 

Yunho looked at Changmin. “Should we get going now? Or do you already have plan?”

 

“Not at all!” Junsu answered for Changmin before the taller opened his mouth.

 

Actually Changmin was about to go to Junsu’s house to play this new game his brother bought yesterday.

 

“See you tomorrow at school, then, Min!” Junsu patted Changmin’s shoulder. “Annyeong!”

 

Changmin gaped.

 

“He’s a bright kid,” Yunho commented. He led Changmin to his Audi and opened the door for him.

 

Changmin shot Yunho a look. It made him feel awkward. “Don’t do this for me. I can open it by myself.” He regretted a second later how he sounded rude to his mate, though the older was nothing but being kind to him.

 

But Yunho was cool about it. “Okay. I just happened to be on this side of the car so I open the door while I’m here.” He said as he walked to the other side. “But in the future, I won’t do it again, noted.” He added before got in and sat on the driver’s seat.

 

Changmin wore his seatbelt. “How about Krystal? You’re not picking her up?”

 

“She has her own driver. And she has piano lesson today.”

 

Changmin bit his lip, before finally asked it. “Have you told Krystal? Or your parents? About… us,” he hesitated at the last word.

 

“My father is in China and my mother in Paris. So not yet. And Soojung is well… not yet.” He gave Changmin an innocent smile.

 

Changmin tried to change the subject. “Where are we going now?”

 

“I’m hungry. Are you?”

 

Changmin was always hungry, he was still in his growing phase. “Where are we going?” he asked again.

 

Yunho smiled at how Changmin replying the question until he got the answer. “My favorite restaurant. Hope you’ll like it too.”

 

Changmin looked out through the dark tinted window.

 

“And… I want to talk about something too.” Yunho said. “Our marriage.”

 

“What?” Changmin eyed Yunho rightaway.

 

“I’ve asked your parents. I told them that there was no reason why we should stall it. You’ll be busy with college and me with my job, and we have to do it anyway, so why wait?” Yunho glanced at him, before his eyes got back to the street.

 

Changmin didn’t know what to say. “Let’s just… talk this over food..?”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Changmin marveled at how polite Yunho was, and how the man respected others. He seemed to be a regular at the restaurant, the staffs greeted him warmly, and he greeted them back, bowed to each of them. And Changmin also remembered that he even bowed to Junsu before, the man was clearly much younger than him. So it made Changmin wondered…

 

“How old are you?”

 

“How old do I look like?” Yunho replied with a question.

 

“Are you gonna play this game with me?”

 

Yunho grinned as he accepted the menu. “What do you want to eat?”

 

It was an Italian restaurant and Changmin never been to one. He didn’t know what to choose.

 

Yunho chose a pasta dish with meatball and tomato sauce. “Do you want to try the aglio olio?”

 

Changmin just nodded. He looked around the restaurant as Yunho discussed the wine with the waitress. It wasn’t that big, but Changmin could see the stairs that headed to the VIP section. There weren’t more than 50 tables there, all round with white tablecloth. They sat in the center, and three tables away from them, two businessmen seated by the window were talking as they smoke after they finished their lunch. There was also a couple sitting on the other side, and a family of four.

 

“It is said that you can judge whether one is a good restaurant or not by its simple dish. That’s why I recommend you the aglio olio. I want to hear your opinion.” Yunho said quietly after the waitress left. “It’d be full during lunchtime. You won’t get a table without a reservation.”

 

Changmin looked at the clock. It was a little after two.

 

“I’ve asked for your mother’s permission to kidnap you after school. So don’t worry.”

 

Changmin smiled and nodded.

 

“So… back to the topic…” Yunho started. “What do you think? About the marriage.”

 

Changmin put down the glass after he drank the water. He was glad he didn’t spurt it out of shock. “Oh,” he cleared his throat. “I thought you’re talking about your age.”

 

Yunho let out a small laugh. “Then let’s talk about it if you want.”

 

Changmin would rather to talk about that than the marriage. “30?”

 

“Higher.”

 

“40?”

 

Yunho frowned.

 

“31?”

 

“Higher.”

 

“39?”

 

Yunho scoffed. “Why can’t you just took the middle number between that 30 and 40 to make it easier?”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

 

Yunho laughed. He loved how Changmin made him feel young.

 

“38?”

 

Yunho just shook his head slowly.

 

“32?”

 

“You have to grant me a wish for every wrong answer.” Yunho smirked.

 

“I know you’re 35.” Changmin said.

 

Yunho hoped Changmin said the wrong answer so he could get a wish. He was tempted to lie.

 

“What will you ask for that wish anyway?”

 

“I’m not telling you.”

 

Changmin almost protested but the food came and Yunho poured the wine for them both. “I don’t know how wrong it looks, but I’m pouring wine for someone in highschool uniform,”

 

“It’s not like you’re gonna get me drunk,” Changmin shrugged.

 

Yunho gave Changmin one of his meatball. “The reason why I haven’t tell my family that I’ve found my mate is, because I want to tell them all at once. Along with the marriage plan, if you agree with it.”

 

Changmin stopped swirling his spaghetti.

 

The Alphas were allowed to marry the Omegas once they’ve found each other, which was after 18 years old, after they had their own scent. Alphas body matured once they were 18. They would able to knot their mates. The Omegas would mature at the age of 21, the heat would hit them for a week, once every three months. And during the heat period, when the Alpha plant their seeds in the Omega, the Omega could bear their child.

 

Yunho didn’t look at Changmin, didn’t want to pressure him. He just ate calmly. “Just tell me. I can’t read your mind. Yet.”

 

Changmin breathed out slowly. “I don’t know.”

 

Yunho softened, as if he already predicted that answer. “Then ask me.”

 

“Why are you in a hurry to marry me?”

 

“Because I know time flies fast.”

 

“You must be really old enough to say that…” Changmin mumbled.

 

“It feels like yesterday I took Soojung to the playgroup. And I remember I scolded Sooyeon for wearing extremely short skirt for highschool. Time does fly fast, Changmin. And yes, I’m getting old.”

 

“So that’s why you’re in a hurry?” Changmin looked at Yunho’s fingers on the table. “Because… your age?”

 

“Yes. And no. I know I’m getting old. But I don’t want to marry just because of my age. There’s so much than it for a marriage.” Yunho smiled to Changmin. “I can wait.”

 

Changmin nodded slowly, grateful of how understanding Yunho was.

 

“What’s your university of choice?”

 

“I haven’t thought about that actually.” Changmin hated how he felt so low for Yunho.

 

Yunho gulped his wine slowly. “You’ll figure out, I believe.”

 

Changmin hoped so too.

 

Yunho paid for the bill when Changmin went to the bathroom. They walked out together and true to his words, Yunho didn’t open the door for Changmin anymore.

 

“But the idea of it… what do you think?” Yunho asked when he started the engine.

 

“We’re still talking about the marriage?” Changmin almost rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not stopping until I get what I want.” Yunho replied.

 

“I know it’s something we’re going to do. But I still don’t have any picture of it in my mind.” Changmin said.

 

“So you need some time?”

 

“Some? Maybe a lot, I don’t know…”

 

Yunho’s smile was full of understanding. “I’ll help you get through it.”

 

Changmin nodded and replied that smile. He was anticipating it as well.

 

As they drove home, Changmin spotted his favorite soondae shop. “Can we stop by that shop for a bit? I wanna buy soondae for my father. He likes it a lot.”

 

“Sure,” Yunho pulled over. As soon as he stopped the car, Changmin already opened the door, impatiently went to the shop, queued after two high school girls who were ordering.

 

“Omoni, the soondae, three please, for takeaway,” he ordered the food. “Do you want to try?” he asked Yunho.

 

“Um…” Yunho was amazed at the variety of food on the stand.

 

Changmin ordered a bowl for Yunho to try, and they sat on the stools, enjoying their food.

 

“It’s been a while since I eat something like this,” Yunho said as he watched cars passing by.

 

“Since when?”

 

“Hmm… high school?”

 

Changmin faked a gasp. “It’s like 50 years ago!”

 

Yunho scoffed at the joke and took over the bowl after Changmin put down his spoon. The food was finished in no time. They got back to the car and went to Changmin’s home, arrived not long after.

 

“Do you want to come in?” Changmin asked as he took off the seat belt.

 

Yunho shook his head. “Your parents will be bored of me.”

 

Changmin smiled. “I bought some fishcake for you earlier. You can just put them in soup, or fried it.” He gave Yunho one of the plastic bag.

 

“Thank you,”

 

“I’ll be going, then,” Changmin opened the door.

 

“Wait, Changmin,” Yunho held Changmin’s hand, but quickly let go of it. “I almost forgot to ask your number.”

 

“Right,” Changmin forgot about that too. He was distracted by many things. He typed his number in Yunho’s phone, before the older called it so Changmin had his number too.

 

“See you, then,”

 

Changmin pushed the door open and got off. “Yunho,” he knew they just introduced each other the day before, so he shouldn’t be so informal to him, and he wondered if he should called Yunho ‘Hyung’ too, but he hadn’t asked that to him, so- gosh, his mind was such a mess. “Yunho-shi,” was what came out from his mouth.

 

Yunho looked at him.

 

Changmin bit his lip. “I… thank you. For today.” He said. “I had so much fun.”

 

“Me too.” Yunho smiled.

 

“See you,” Changmin closed the door, and watched as Yunho went away.

 

 

*

 

 

“Father is going home tonight, right?” Soojung asked, she was in the livingroom, opening a big box.

 

“Right,” Yunho replied. “What is that?”

 

“A package from Mother and Sooyeon Unnie,” Krystal said. “Oppa, this is yours,” she gave a dark blue box to Yunho. It was a set of ties. “Very pretty,”

 

“What do you got?”

 

Soojung got some accessories, and “My first heels!” she squealed.

 

“This little girl is being a lady now, hmm?” Yunho patted her head.

 

Their father entered, took off his jacket suit and put his bag on the couch.

 

“Father! Look, Mother and Unnie sent us presents!” Soojung said cheerfully. “You got this… bag, and tie clip,”

 

“Really? We should call them, then,” Jung Yanghoon said, smiling to Soojung.

 

Yunho brought his father a cup of hot tea. “How’s the meeting, Father?”

 

“I still have to go there again next week. But it’s progressing well.”

 

Soojung went to her room and came back with her laptop, doing a video call to her sister. “Unnie!”

 

“Soojung-ah!” Sooyeon faced could be seen from the chat window. She called her mom to join them. “Where’s Yunho Oppa? Oh, Oppa! Annyeong!”

 

Soojung sat on the carpet, her Oppa and father sat behind her on the couch.

 

“Sooyeon-ah, thank you for the ties!” Yunho waved to her sister.

 

“Do you like it, Oppa? I was gonna send you a suit but I forgot to ask for your measurement again. Hi, Father! How are you?”

 

“I’m good, Sooyeon-ah, where’s your mother?”

 

“She’s in the bathroom I think,”

 

“You look very thin, Sooyeon,” Yunho said.

 

Sooyeon hummed. “I’m working on the Autumn/Winter collection. Oh, Mother! Come here! I got Soojung here,”

 

Jung Sooae came into view, sat beside Sooyeon. “Hello! How are you guys?”

 

“Mother! I miss you so much!” Soojung whined as she saw her.

 

“I miss you too, Soojung. How’s school?”

 

Soojung played with her hair. “So so.”

 

“Oh, Yunho? How are you? Did you get the present?”

 

“Yes, Mother, thank you.” Yunho smiled and cleared his throat. “Listen, I have something to tell you,” he decided to say it now. It was the time, he got all his family gathered, and he told Changmin he’d tell them as soon as possible. “I have found my mate.”

 

The silence hit them.

 

Sooyeon and Sooae froze on the monitor. His father and little sister were still.

 

“Let me get the volume…” Sooyeon pressed a button on her keyboard. “Say again, Oppa?”

 

“I’ve found my mate.” Yunho said again.

 

“Who?” Yanghoon asked.

 

“Wait, you don’t know this yet?” Sooae asked her husband.

 

“Shim Changmin.” Yunho said.

 

Sooae blinked. “I’ve never heard that name.”

 

Soojung gasped and looked back at Yunho. “Changmin- Changmin Sunbae?”

 

“Yeah… he actually Soojung’s senior.” Yunho rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Sooae half stated half asked. “He’s still in highschool.”

 

“Yes. He’s in his last year, actually.” Yunho answered. “And I’m going to marry him.”

 

“How can you marry someone we don’t know yet?” Sooae asked.

 

“Sooner or later, Mother, of course I’m going to marry him. He’s a very good kid. Very considerate, and smart too, I know-“

 

“What do his parents do?” Sooae asked again.

 

“His father is a lecturer in two universities, Yonsei and Kyunghee. His mother stays at home. He’s an only child.”

 

“You really gonna marry Changmin Sunbae?” Soojung asked, could let her mind off that marriage thing.

 

“Yes, but he said he’s not ready yet.”

 

“Of course he’s not ready, he’s just a student!” Sooae exclaimed.

 

“Okay, so… I shouldn’t congratulate you yet..?” Sooyeon asked slowly.

 

“You should, Sooyeon, because I’ve found my mate.”

 

“Congratulation, Oppa! Finally, you find him!” Sooyeon clapped.

 

“Thank you, Sooyeon, I hope the rest of you is also happy I finally found my mate,” Yunho said sarcastically.

 

“I’m happy for you too, Son,” Yanghoon put his hand on Yunho’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Father. And by the way, he’s also an Alpha.” Yunho said, as if it was nothing.

 

Sooae’s eyes widened and she massaged her temple. “Are you sure-“

 

“Yes, I am, Mother.”

 

“You can’t marry him before I meet him, Yunho.” Sooae said.

 

“Of course.”

 

 

*

 

 

“I’ve told my family.” Yunho called Changmin before sleep.

 

Changmin didn’t reply at first. “What did they say?”

 

“My mother can’t wait to see you.”

 

“Oh.” Changmin replied flatly. “Should I feel nervous or excited?”

 

Yunho let out a small laugh. “Both. Well, nervous, actually.”

 

Changmin hummed. “And Krystal knows too now. It’s gonna be so awkward.”

 

“Yeah…” Yunho heard his door clicked open, and Soojung was there. He nodded to her, letting her came in. “Gotta go. She’s here.”

 

“Okay. Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Yunho disconnected the call and faced his sister. “What’s up?”

 

Soojung closed the door behind her and climbed to Yunho’s bed. “Are you really gonna marry him?”

 

Yunho was texting Changmin a goodnight message because he was too shy to say it in front of his sister. “I’ve said it. I’m going to marry someone anyway, someday.”

 

“You’re right.” Soojung bit her lip. “It’s gonna be so awkward between me and him.”

 

Yunho hummed. “He said it too.” He replied. “Are you gonna sleep here? I’m turning off the lamp.”

 

“Turn it off,” Soojung said.

 

Yunho turned off the lamp and put the blanket over Soojung’s body before settled beside her. “How do you know him?”

 

“He’s the leader of the photography club.”

 

“You’re in the photography club?”

 

“Yeah. I thought I was gonna be the model but actually we all become the photographer.”

 

Yunho laughed. “So he likes photography?”

 

“Yes. He helps me a lot. I think it’s quite enjoyable too. We went to places for photo hunting and it was fun.”

 

“Tell me more about him.”

 

“He’s very clever. He tutors some students in the club.”

 

“Yeah, I know…”

 

“How?”

 

“I kinda asked around at school.”

 

“That’s embarrassing.”

 

“I told them it’s for scholarship shit.”

 

Soojung laughed.

 

 

*

 

 

“Has Jung Yunho asked you about the marriage?” his father asked. He was reading his newspapers as he sipped his coffee. They finished dinner not long ago, and his mother was doing laundry.

 

“Yeah.” Changmin wouldn’t know what to say if his father asked if he wanted to marry Yunho or not.

 

“You’re well aware that he’s an Alpha, just like you?” his father asked instead.

 

“…yes,” Changmin replied slowly. His father used the tone like his son was doing something wrong.

 

“Do you know the consequences?”

 

Changmin gulped. “No.”

 

“This is a very rare case, almost none, actually.” His father put down the newspaper on the coffee table.

 

Changmin wondered if his father did some research about that.

 

His father took off his glasses and looked at Changmin. “Two Alphas. Yunho is much older than you, and maybe he’s dominant now in the relationship. But as you get older, your Alpha nature will be getting stronger, Changmin. Who will lead? Are you willing to follow, although you are an Alpha yourself? Will Yunho want to follow?”

 

Changmin could only listen, every words sunk in his brain.

 

“No Omega in your relationship. It means no heat. And no one is going to bear your child. Are you two gonna be okay with that?”

 

His mother called, asked one of them to bring her some hangers.

 

“I do not want to scare you, Changmin. But you’re still young and might not know, or forget about things like this.” His father said.

 

Changmin just nodded, before got up to get the hangers. He went to his room, and when he was studying for the test tomorrow, his phone rang. Yunho called.

 

Yunho told his family already. His father, mother, and of course, Krystal too.

 

Changmin knew it would be awkward between Krystal and him, but the thing that matter was, what would Yunho’s parents think of him. His father already knew the risks of their relationship, Mr and Mrs Jung must’ve known that well too.

 

It would be hard for both of them.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“You called me earlier? Sorry I wasn’t able to answer. I’m in the middle of a meeting.”

 

When Yunho just got out from the meeting room and checked his phone, he didn’t expect to see a missed call from Changmin during lunchtime. He called back the boy in the afternoon, didn’t want to disturb him when he was still at school.

 

“That’s okay. It was an accident, actually. I wasn’t trying to call you. I forgot to text you about that.”

 

“Oh.” Yunho denied that he was disappointed.

 

Changmin was silent at first. “Uh, actually, it was Junsu.” He decided to tell him the truth. “He wanted to double date this weekend.”

 

Yunho didn’t respond at first. It sounded a little childish to his ear. “I can’t.” he looked at his calendar, full with red post-it. “I have work.”

 

“During weekend?” Changmin asked. “It’s not like I want that double date, nor that I don’t want it,“ he muttered. “But do you work in weekends?”

 

“My father just got back from China and I have some presentations to be done,” Yunho said.

 

Changmin didn’t answer, and Yunho could hear his breaths.

 

His phone rang, and Yunho answered it, Jaejoong said that his father was asking for him.

 

“I gotta go, Changmin.”

 

“Right. Bye.”

 

The call was disconnected before Yunho could say anything.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin hadn’t met Yunho for days. He didn’t try to contact the older, didn’t want to disturb him, and Yunho seemed to be too immersed in his job anyway. He told himself that he wasn’t upset, though couldn’t help but admitted that the life he lived after Yunho and before Yunho was so different, and everything couldn’t be the same again without his mate.

 

Yunho texted him though.

 

_Jung Yunho:_

_How’s school?_

_Shim Changmin:_

_so so. hows work?_

_Jung Yunho_

_Nothing new_

There was really nothing to talk about because they were in two different worlds. Changmin thought Yunho wouldn’t want to know if Junsu put too much chili in his noodle and spent the entire day in the bathroom, or he forgot to do his homework but luckily the teacher forgot about that also. And he knew he wouldn’t understand what Yunho was working on, so he didn’t try to ask further either.

 

He met Krystal in the photography club once, but her treatment towards him remained the same. Nothing changed.

 

It was one week after Yunho picked him up at school, and the businessman appeared again near the gate, exactly the way Changmin remembered him.

 

Changmin hated him.

 

Yunho’s grin turned to a frown when the younger didn’t reply his smile. “Something’s wrong?”

 

“It’s so hot.” Changmin didn’t want to look at him. But Yunho scent was so overwhelming. It had been so long since he smelt the man’s scent like that, straight from the person, not from the tie Yunho left for him. It barely smelt like Yunho anymore, it smelt like Changmin now.

 

“How about ice cream?” Yunho asked as they walked towards his car.

 

Changmin just nodded and got in the car.

 

Yunho took the driver’s seat and gave Changmin a paper bag. “I have something for you.”

 

Changmin opened the bag and took the box out. It was the brand new DSLR camera. He knew the price, he saw it in the magazine and the kids in the club made such a fuss about this camera.

 

“I can't accept this.” Changmin found himself saying.

 

Yunho was surprised. “Why?”

 

“This is not right. It's very expensive.”

 

Yunho didn’t say anything at first. “You shouldn't care about the price. It's a gift for you.”

 

Changmin looked at Yunho. “But it makes me think that I have to give you something in return.”

 

“You don't have to. I bought that because I found out you like photography. I just want to give you something and you don’t have to do anything in return.”

 

Changmin sighed. Of course Yunho felt that way. He knew the man was deadly rich and this camera was probably nothing for him. But Changmin couldn’t pay it even after he saved up his allowance for months. “I know you feel that way, but I don't. I can't just-“

 

Yunho breathed out. “It's just a gift. You shouldn't think so complicated about that.”

 

“So my thoughts are complicated? Well I’m sorry for being like that, I’m just never used to accept expensive present from someone I barely know, and met just two times!” Changmin put the box back to the bag, and opened the door to get out.

 

So much for being dramatic, the door was locked.

 

Changmin huffed, impatiently unlocked it and got out.

 

Since the night his father reminded him of the consequences of two Alphas in a bond, Changmin was afraid. He didn’t know it would work out for them or not. He knew it would be hard. Stubbornness was a trait that could be easily found in an Alpha, and Changmin knew he could be such an ass sometimes. And Yunho… did he even know that man well? Beside of how rich he was, what else did Changmin know?

 

Someone grabbed his wrist, and Changmin didn’t have to think twice to know who it was. He stopped walking and the hand let go of him. Changmin felt a bit disappointed about that.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yunho said. “I should’ve texted you more, or tried to call you. I’m busy but I know it’s not an excuse, because you’re busy too with school.”

 

Changmin didn’t turn around to see him.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you too lately.” He continued. “And I’m sorry again, because I can’t promise to see you more in the future because I don’t know if I can, but I will try.”

 

Yunho took two steps and stood in front of the boy. Changmin could see his polished shoes in the opposite of his dirty sneakers.

 

“But I’m not sorry about the gift. If you don’t want to accept it, I can’t force you. But you can’t stop me from doing what I want.”

 

Yunho was right. And to think of it, after Yunho said it, Changmin knew he was upset of how they rarely talk to each other. The older said that he was gonna married him during their last meeting, for god’s sake! But then he just disappeared just like that? Changmin didn’t know how the man could read him well.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry at all.”

 

Yunho didn’t say anything, so Changmin lifted his head to see the man, who was already staring.

 

“You don’t always have to call me or text me first, I can do that too. I just don’t know what to say.” Changmin shrugged.

 

Yunho took a deep breath and smiled. “I don’t know either. I can’t complain to you of how my father refused to do two presentations because we have clients from Japan and Germany. He wanted to do it all at once. And I bet you don’t wanna know how I almost fell because the floor was slippery and I heard the janitor laughed behind my back.”

 

Changmin smiled back, because, well. Yunho had the same problem with him. “You clumsy old man…”

 

“I was in a hurry.” Yunho replied.

 

Changmin let out a small laugh and Yunho laughed with him.

 

“Still up for that ice cream?”

 

Changmin nodded.

 

“And for that presentation, why don’t you do it in English and have your staff to explain to your client in their own language through headset or something.

 

Yunho’s eyes widened in realization. “Good idea, thank you. Why didn’t we think about that before…”

 

They went to an patbingsoo shop Changmin liked, and he was paying, and Yunho didn’t say anything about it.

 

After they arrived at Changmin’s home, the younger returned his tie.

 

“You don’t need this anymore?” Yunho thumbed the tie.

 

“I’d rather you meet me in person. So you have to try harder.”

 

Yunho smirked. “Noted, Sir.”

 

 

*

 

 

He knew Changmin wasn’t that type of guy who was into gifts and presents, but still, he wanted to give something for his mate. So when Yunho found out that the boy liked photography, he didn’t think twice of buying him a camera, asked the waiter in the counter which was the best one, and simply just bought it.

 

He knew the boy was in a bad mood when he met him at school. And when Changmin refused the gift, he wondered why. It wasn’t like Yunho tried to buy him or something. But when the younger snapped at how he didn’t know Yunho, because they rarely meet each other, and walked off him, he understood.

 

Changmin wasn’t angry because of the gift. He was angry at him, even from the first time. Changmin wasn’t hot, he was mad at Yunho. The boy didn’t care about the camera, it was all about Yunho.

 

But he was glad they made up. It had been years since he had a relationship, and Yunho forgot what it was like. He forgot about the arguments, about the fight, about how could he fix things. And he was relieved when Changmin rather enthusiastically showed him the way to reach his favorite patbingsoo stall.

 

“I asked about you to Soojung,” Yunho said when their dessert came. He kinda amazed at how big the bowl and how tall the ice was. The topping were so colorful, redbeans, mochi, and even cereal.

 

They shared a bowl, and Changmin poured the milk and gave Yunho one of the spoons. “I met her yesterday.”

 

“Yeah, and he complained to me,” Yunho took a bite, and his brain froze for a moment. “Oppa, you talked about him all night and I’m so embarrassed I can’t look at Changmin Sunbae in the eye, she said,” he mimicked his sister.

 

Changmin laughed. “But she’s all good, though,” he said. “Did you say you talked about me all night?”

 

Yunho was chocked by the chewy mochi.

 

Changmin took out a mineral bottle from his bag and gave it to Yunho.

 

“Thanks,” Yunho mumbled after he drank it.

 

Changmin smiled and just ate like nothing happened.

 

“Yes, I talked about you. I want to know more about you.” Yunho continued, and he could see Changmin turned pink.

 

“Why don’t you just ask?”

 

Yunho shrugged. “Isn’t it fun to find out without asking? Like completing a puzzle.”

 

“But asking can avoid any misunderstanding,” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho was reminded again of how clever Changmin was. And he badly wanted to brush the boy’s dark hair because it looked ridiculously soft. “You’re right.”

 

Changmin took out his wallet after they finished, and went to the cashier. Yunho didn’t try to hold him back, he just knew he’d take Changmin to a very good place for the next date.

 

When Yunho drove home, he looked at the tie lay on the empty seat beside him. He picked it up and brought it to his nose.

 

It was filled with the familiar detergent scent the Shim’s family used, and stronger scent of Changmin’s himself.

 

Yunho would leave his things more often at Changmin’s.

 

 

*

 

 

“Remind the Sales and Marketing Department for tomorrow’s meeting. At 10, I don’t want them to be late. Say it to them twice, Jung Yunho does not tolerate tardiness.” He said to Jaejoong.

 

“And if they’re late?” Jaejoong looked at Yunho from his computer.

 

“I’ll fire them.”

 

“Ooh, me likey.” The secretary grinned. “Really, though?”

 

“No.” Yunho sighed. “My father hires them for a reason.”

 

Jaejoong tsked. “Those snakes need to get some beating, I think.”

 

Yunho could only sigh.

 

“Hey, by the way, how’s about your mate, huh? That high school boy.” Jaejoong asked as he typed with the speed Yunho couldn’t follow.

 

“Yep, we had a date yesterday.” Yunho couldn’t stop his grin from widening.

 

Jaejoong giggled. “Have you claimed him yet? Did he knot you or you do him? How does it work for Alpha and Alpha?”

 

Yunho hit Jaejoong lightly with a roll of papers. “Tune it down. And no, I can’t just knot him like that. Go back to work.” Yunho left to his room.

 

“You look happier, by the way. Wish you more dates in the future,” Jaejoong said to the nearly closed door.

 

“Thanks!” came Yunho’s replied.

 

 

*

 

 

It was almost 11, and Jaejoong already contacted the Marketing Department two times. Yunho was running out of patience.

 

“I’ll just go to-“

 

“No. I will get them.” Yunho stood up and straightened his suit. “Please wait for a moment, Mr Yoon,” he said to the department head.

 

The Sales staffs just eyed him, half fear half anxious, and the Department Head just nodded in reply.

 

Yunho knew there were a lot of the staff in the company doubted him and his ability to continue his father’s hard work and fulfilled the man’s role. And Kim Kangin, one of his father’s trusted man, didn’t try to hide the fact that he disliked Yunho. He didn’t let it got him, but he was just fed up by the fact of how much Kangin disrespected him and couldn’t be professional about work matters.

 

The Marketing was located in the other building, and as Jaejoong followed behind Yunho, the secretary hoped the long walk cooled Yunho off a little.

 

“Mr Kim,” Yunho’s voice was low and loud, full of authority as he found the man in the cafeteria in the first floor. He saw the man with Lee Hyojae, one of the Marketing staff. “I believe you already have an appointment today.”

 

Kangin looked at Yunho and put down his coffee, and Hyojae just tried to be invisible.

 

“The meeting today with the Sales Department.” Yunho said, tried to remain calm though the veins popped on his temple.

 

“Oh.” Kangin said innocently. He looked at his watch, and knocked it lightly. “I thought it was still 7,”

 

“Hm,” Yunho lifted the corner of his lips. He leaned down towards Kangin, and Jaejoong flinched, afraid that his boss would punch the man or something.

  
Hyojae just watched, but Kangin smirked amusedly. Thinking the same way with Jaejoong, because if the son of Jung Yanghoon really punched him, it would make quite a show.

 

“Let me see,” Yunho carefully lifted Kangin’s wrist to see the watch clearly. It was heavy with gold and decorated with diamonds. “Your watch must be broken, then,” he took off the watch off the man’s wrist in one swift motion. “There’s no need to wear it anymore.” He let go of the watch in his hand to the coffee cup, gave Kangin a stern look before turned around and walked away.

 

Jaejoong saw Kangin agitated and poured the coffee to get his watch, before he quickly followed Yunho.

 

“Fuck- you,” Kangin hissed. “You don’t deserve this company! You’re just a brat who got lucky because of your father! You will just ruin everything he had built for decades! What do you know about this corp, kid?! You better know your position, and it’s much lower than the janitor!” he shouted, attracted the people, but they looked away as they realized Yunho was still there.

 

Hyojae tried to hold Kangin down, calmed down his superior.

 

Yunho didn’t turn around or stopping, he kept walking. “Tell Mr Yoon and the Sales that we have to postpone the meeting today. I will apologize to him personally.”

 

“Okay.” Jaejoong took another route to the meeting room as Yunho headed towards the elevator.

 

Yunho’s head was dizzy and he was a little out of breath. He was grateful he was alone in the elevator because he really wanted to be alone at moment like this. But when the door almost closed, there was a hand holding it opened, and another man entered. Yunho didn’t look at his face, but smelling the scent, he knew who it was.

 

He lifted his head to see Changmin smiling shyly at him.

 

“I saw you-“

 

Yunho couldn’t think but his reflexes worked it all for him. He took a step closer to his mate, before took the younger in his arms, a hand took Changmin’s wrist and brought it to his nose. The soft scent released the tension in his brain and he could feel his blood flow through his calmed heart beat.

 

Changmin didn’t move nor he said anything. He just stood there, close to his mate, shared the same air with his hand attached to the older’s face.

 

When the elevator dinged, Changmin quietly pushed the button to close it again.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

They were sitting on the sofa in Yunho’s room. Changmin came to visit him, and he bought him lunch. The bag fell down when Yunho suddenly hugged Changmin, but luckily the food didn’t spill out.

 

“You’re not going to school today?” Yunho asked.

 

“The teachers have a meeting,” Changmin said.

 

“Oh.”

 

Changmin hummed. “Are you busy now? Should I… just leave the food?”

 

“Stay.” Yunho said. “Just stay.” He called Jaejoong and told his secretary that he didn’t want any disturbance for the rest of the day.

 

“I know I should’ve called. I thought I’d just drop this, but I saw you earlier.” Changmin said, didn’t want his presence hindered Yunho’s work. “I asked for you in the lobby and they asked back if I already had an appointment.”

 

“I will ask my secretary to make you a pass.”

 

Changmin nodded. “So… uh… are you hungry? Do you want to eat now?”

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Yunho needed anything to distract his mind now.

 

“I don’t know what’s your favorite food is, but my mother made anchovy riceballs and seasoned octopus. And seaweed soup.” He took out the lunchbox and two thermoses, one for soup and the other for tea.

 

Changmin only brought one pair of chopsticks and spoon. Yunho started to eat and offered him, the older was contemplated to feed the younger or not, but finally handed him the chopsticks.

 

“What time do you usually get home?” Changmin asked.

 

“Depends,” Yunho lifted his shoulders. “Around 7, usually.”

 

Changmin still held the chopsticks, but dared himself to feed Yunho. The businessman accepted it happily, hummed as he had the food in his mouth.

 

“How’s school? Have you decided on the university?”

 

Changmin pouted. “Not yet.”

 

Yunho was kinda staring at those luscious lips.

 

“And my friends already took the entrance test, I still don’t know which one to choose.”

 

Yunho cleared his throat and looked down. “What about linguistics? Like your father.”

 

“I don’t know…” Changmin muttered. “Most of my friends are choosing accounting and business. But I don’t want to sit behind a desk everyday from 9 to 5 just doing paper and typing and picking up the phone- sorry, no offense, but-“

 

“It’s okay. I won’t recommend it to you anyway.” Yunho smiled. “You’re right. It’s boring.”

 

Changmin let out an awkward laugh. He watched Yunho ate the last riceball and put down his chopsticks. He poured the tea for the older.

 

“Are you going somewhere after this?” Yunho asked.

 

“I’m going to Junsu’s to play some game.”

 

Yunho grinned, reminded once again of how young Changmin was, of how his world filled with books and games.

 

“Speaking of him, he’s actually a musical actor too and will have a performance next Thursday,”

 

“He’s an actor?”

 

“Yeah. Not starring in a major play, yet, but he’s on his way. He’s very good.” Changmin said. “So… he gave me two tickets. And… I wonder if you can attend the performance? It will start at 7.”

 

Yunho didn’t answer. So that was why Changmin asked the time he finished working. The boy had already thinking about this.

 

“It’s still workday, and… and maybe you’re busy, but… well… I thought I’d just ask…” Changmin’s words faltered. He bit his lip.

 

“I don’t have any plan on that day, so I should be able to attend.”

 

“Really?” Changmin’s face went bright.

 

And Yunho thought he could see golden flashed in the younger’s eyes. “Yes.”

 

Changmin couldn’t hide his smile. “I’ll text you the venue.”

 

Changmin’s smile made Yunho smiled too. “Sure.”

 

Changmin was putting the lunchbox back to the bag. He slowed down and looked at Yunho. “Earlier, in the cafeteria… was there a man yelling to you?”

 

So Changmin saw that, Yunho thought. “Yes.”

 

“What an asshole,” Changmin mumbled, half threw the thermos in.

 

“Maybe he was right.” Yunho said stiffly.

 

“No, he’s not.” Changmin shot Yunho a look. “Don’t tell me you give a damn about that bullshit.”

 

“I don’t, I’m just saying that maybe, there’s a truth hidden in that bullshit.”

 

“Then prove him wrong.” Changmin touched Yunho’s hand, he leaned closer to stare right through the man’s eyes.

 

Yunho had a sudden urge to kiss his mate, quickly diverted his eyes from glancing at Changmin’s lips.

 

“Though I’m sure there are hundreds of reasons to prove him wrong, but I think you have to be reminded that you’re so much more than that, Yunho-shi,”

 

Yunho gave him a small smile. “Thank you.”

 

When Changmin was about to leave, Yunho took off his tie and wrapped it around Changmin’s wrist.

 

“It’s not for you, it’s for me,” Yunho answered Changmin’s questioning look. “So I can smell your scent too when you return it to me,” he tied the edges.

 

Changmin thumbed the dark grey silk tie. “Next Thursday,”

 

Yunho nodded. “Next Thursday it is.”

 

 

*

 

 

“I need you to go to Japan the day after tomorrow.” Yanghoon said.

 

That day was Monday. Yunho looked at the calendar on his table. “So, on Wednesday.” He already crossed the date on Thursday. “Until when?”

 

“Two or three days.”

 

Yunho knew he couldn’t make it. “I can’t.”

 

“What is more important than this corporation and your father, Yunho?”

 

 _My mate_. “You can go with Siwon.”

 

“Siwon is in China. You know he can’t speak Japanese that well. You have to attend the meeting to talk about the partnership extension.”

 

Yunho tapped his fingers on his table.

 

“Jaejoong will give you the flight details.” Yanghoon said. “And I demand the report next Monday.”

 

Yunho could never say no to his father.

 

An email came to his inbox and his phone rang not long after. It was Jaejoong. “Sir, I’ve sent an email about your flight to Japan-“

 

“Right. Thanks.” He put down the phone and massaged his temple. He better told Changmin quickly that he couldn’t attend the performance, then. It was lunch break, and he decided to give Changmin a call.

 

The boy answered at the third ring.

 

“Hello, Changmin?”

 

“Yes, Yunho-shi?”

 

The way Changmin called his name already made Yunho felt guilty. “About that musical this Thursday…” he didn’t know how to say it. He didn’t want to make Changmin down. He didn’t have a heart to tell the news.

 

Changmin was the one who broke the silence. “You can’t make it, right.” his voice was small.

 

“I’m really sorry. I have to go to Japan tomorrow. I’m sorry, I know I’ve said that I will come, but-“

 

“No, it’s okay.” Changmin’s breaths felt like fire to him. “I… I understand. You must be busy.”

 

Yunho felt like a total asshole.

 

“When will you come back?”

 

“Saturday or Sunday, probably.”

 

“Oh. Alright, then.”

 

Yunho regretted that he didn’t say it in person because probably he could comfort Changmin somehow. Or maybe in the opposite, Changmin would hate him even more if the boy saw his face.

 

“Please tell Junsu I’m sorry I can’t come.”

 

Changmin just hummed.

 

“Okay. See you, then.”

 

Changmin disconnected the call right after. Yunho knew he deserved that. And he totally lost contact with the younger the day after. He was so busy preparing the material for the meeting and in end of the day, he thought Changmin was still mad at him and wondered if he shouldn’t contact him at all.

 

But when he went home and packed his suitcase, Soojung came to his room.

 

“Are you going somewhere?” she asked.

 

“Japan tomorrow.” Yunho carefully folded his shirts.

 

“Changmin Sunbae asked me to give you this.” Soojung put a little plain white box on his bed.

 

Yunho’s heart rate already rose up as he heard that name. He took the box and opened it. It was his grey silk tie.

 

“He said you’ll need it.”

 

Yunho breathed out in relieve. So Changmin wasn’t mad at him anymore. “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t forget to buy me some chocolate, Oppa.” Soojung said as she left his room.

 

“I’ll even buy you that expensive lavender soap, Soojung,” Yunho said to his sister’s back. He grabbed his phone and texted Changmin.

 

_Jung Yunho:_

_Thank u for the tie :)_

_Shim Changmin:_

_its urs anyway_

 

Yunho’s eyes blurred and he thought he read ‘It’s yours’ as ‘I’m yours’. He blinked hard.

 

_Shim Changmin:_

_good luck for japan_

_Jung Yunho:_

_Thank you. I need it._

Yunho almost typed it to ‘I need u’ but fortunately he reread the message before he sent it, and quickly changed the word. He wore the tie during the meeting in Japan, and read the _its urs_ and _good luck_ over and over.

 

 

*

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Yoochun put his hand on Junsu’s shoulders.

 

Junsu was staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was pale because of the excessive powder, hair messy, and lips humming the song he’d sing on stage.

 

“You’ll nail it. You always have.” Yoochun leaned down to kiss his mate.

 

Junsu moved away. “You’ll ruin the makeup.” But he gave a Yoochun a kiss on the cheek instead.

 

Yoochun gave him a bouquet full of red flowers, it was fairly big, and his head disappeared behind the bouquet for a moment when he gave it to Junsu.

 

“Oh? I thought you already…” Junsu was confused. He looked at his dressing table, there was already a bucket of flowers. He thought it was from Yoochun. There was a card and he read it.

 

_Good luck for your performance. Sorry I can’t come. Please take care of Changmin._

_Jung Yunho_

“Who’s Jung Yunho?” Yoochun asked, an arm wrapped around Junsu’s waist possessively as he read the card.

 

“Changmin’s mate.” Junsu smiled and took a picture of the flower so he could show it to Changmin.

 

“Oh. So he’s the one. Wait- is he Jung Yunho as in The Jung Corp?” Yoochun asked Junsu.

 

“I don’t know. Changmin never told me. Who is he anyway?”

 

“The Jung could buy half of Korea with their fortune. Their business has gone through China, Japan, and I heard they’re trying to enter Europe market.”

 

Junsu whistled.

 

“Good thing he’s Changmin’s mate.”

 

“Good thing Changmin is my friend.” Junsu winked and he smiled to the flower.

 

 

*

 

 

Junsu said he was touched by Yunho’s flowers, and asked Changmin to tell Yunho that Junsu was very thankful for it.

 

But Changmin didn’t know what to feel. It wasn’t like he was jealous because Yunho gave Junsu flowers (and didn’t give Changmin anything), because, well, wasn’t Changmin told his mate that he couldn’t just accept his gift?

 

“Changmin, can you take a photo of the twins in the swing?”

 

Changmin used to go for photo hunting after school around his house. Usually he went to the market, but that day Mrs Oh asked him to take some photos of her 4 years old twins, Hani and Hajoong when they were playing in the park.

 

He kneeled two meters away from the swing and began to capture the photos. He showed the results to Mrs Oh, who looked satisfied. And the woman was quite a choreographer herself, and the kids seemed to be in a good mood, made it easier for Changmin to take the photos.

 

“Oh, I forgot their juice… can you keep an eye on them for a while? I’ll go home to take their drink.”

 

Changmin just nodded, mouth full with the bread Mrs Oh gave him a moment ago. The twins were eating the same cream bread, sat side by side. He kept taking pictures as he chewed the food inside his mouth.

 

Hani complained about the sticky cream in her hands, so Changmin was going to take her to the nearest tap, but then he saw Hajoong bent down to touch an insect on the ground.

 

“No! Hajoong, it’s dirty! Don’t touch it!”

 

Hajoong startled by Changmin’s shout and his bread fell, made the little boy started to cry. But Changmin didn’t have time for that, he took Hani to the tap and ran the water for her, quickly washed her hands. After she finished, Hani was running in front of Changmin, back to where her brother was.

 

And the girl was punching a tall man’s leg with his tiny fist. “Give me Oppa! Put him down!”

 

The man had Hajoong in his arms, trying to calm the boy down as he was crying before.

 

Changmin thought he only smelled Yunho’s scent because he kept thinking about the man, but he was actually there. “Yunho-shi?”

 

Yunho smiled to him before he put Hajoong down carefully. “Your mother said you’re here.”

 

Changmin lowered his gaze to the kids. Hajoong patted Hani, told her that he was fine.

 

“Are you still working? Or done already?”

 

Changmin looked at his camera. “It’s not work. Just a hobby.”

 

“Hajoong-ah, Hani-ah, Umma is here! Look, look, I brought your favorite apple juice!” Mrs Oh came back. “Changmin, here, I brought an extra for you- oh, hello!” she greeted Yunho as she saw the man.

 

Changmin could see she was staring and Yunho just bowed politely.

 

“Is he your teacher, Changmin?” Mrs Oh asked.

 

“Uh, no.” Changmin bit his lip.

 

“Your children are such a delight, Ma’am, how old are they?” Yunho asked, patted Hajoong’s head.

 

“They will be 4 next month,” Mrs Oh answered. “Yes, yes, they sure are such a delight. They wash away my fatigue. Though they’re also the ones who caused it,”

 

Yunho laughed with Mrs Oh.

 

Changmin touched Yunho’s shoulder hesitantly. “Should we go now?”

 

Yunho nodded, and he looked at Mrs Oh. “Goodbye, then, bye Hajoong, Hani,” he bowed to Mrs Oh, and patted the kids too.

 

“I’ll show you the photos later, Mrs Oh,” Changmin said.

 

“Sure. Thank you, Changmin!”

 

Changmin said goodbye and waved to the kids. When the family was having their snack, he took one last candid photo of them. Hajoong was feeding his mother, while Hani busy with her juice bottle.

 

They walked to the other side of the park and took a seat on a bench. The sun was setting but Changmin didn’t feel like going home yet.

 

“So, how was your trip?” Changmin asked.

 

“Not bad. I bought you some snacks by the way, I left them in the car.” Yunho remembered buying two of everything, one for Changmin, one for Soojung.

 

“Thanks. And how was the meeting?”

 

Yunho sighed. “I still have to go there again next week, and-“

 

“So you’re going?” Changmin cut him. “Why do you come back if you have to leave again?”

 

Yunho just looked at him.

 

Changmin looked away, gulped and realized he just snapped at his mate.

 

“We still can see each other,” Yunho said.

 

“Of course.”

 

Yunho took a deep breath. “You’re right. I shouldn’t come back if I have to go again,” he said. “But I came back because I want to see you.”

 

“You don’t have to.” Changmin just looked at Yunho’s knee.

 

“But I want to.”

 

“It’s fine. You just have to tell me your schedule and I won’t bother you at all.”

 

“Look, Changmin, it’s not like I don’t want to spend time with you. I’d love to. But I can’t. That’s why I can’t promise you anything, but I will try-“

 

“Maybe I don’t want you to try.” Changmin’s eyes finally met Yunho’s. “Maybe I want you to promise, so you just have to come, whether you can or cannot.”

 

Yunho sighed again. He knew it wasn’t possible.

 

Changmin stood up. “Let’s just go back.”

 

Yunho stood up as well, but he held Changmin’s hand. He didn’t want to go back like that, not with the tension between them. “Just tell me something you want.”

 

Changmin turned around to see the man. “What?”

 

“I can’t see you all the time, but let me do something else in exchange.”

 

“Nothing.” Changmin answered. “Nothing you can do.” He started to walk away.

 

But Yunho held him again.

 

“I just can’t, Yunho.” Changmin pulled back his hand from Yunho’s hold. “I just hate feeling like a little whiny needy Omega waiting for my Alpha to come home. I’m an Alpha, too, for god’s sake! Am I submissive because I’m the younger one? Why do I keep thinking about you, waiting for you to come, and the moment I see your face, gosh, I really hate the look of it because how can you do just fine? How can I-“

 

Yunho pulled Changmin close to him, and silenced him with a kiss to his mouth. The younger’s lips were parted, so he sneaked in his tongue, dipped it in the younger’s hot cavern. Changmin was stiff for a moment, but then he melted into the kiss, let Yunho to explore and tasted every inch of his mouth. He rested his hands on the man’s broad chest, while Yunho had his hand on the back of his neck and around his waist. Changmin had Yunho’s lower lip in between his lips, lightly sucked it, and when he accidentally bit it, he could hear a soft moan came from the older.

 

It took ages until they were out of breath and pulled back, but they were still as close as ever, sharing the same breath.

 

“You are not submissive to me. And I don’t want you to. I just want you to be yourself. I only want you to be whiny and needy because you need me, because you want me, because you miss me.” Yunho said to Changmin’s lips.

 

Changmin’s breath hitched. “I missed you” he whispered.

 

Yunho’s arms tightened around him. “I missed you too.”

 

“I know I acted so childish.”

 

“You're not. Well, maybe you are. But that's okay. You're still young.”

 

Changmin just buried himself under Yunho’s jaw, instinctively searching for the man’s scent deeper.

 

Yunho caressed Changmin’s hair gently. “Let’s get married soon.”

 

Changmin laughed, but shook his head.

 

Yunho chuckled. “Not yet? Okay.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

The Shims invited him to dinner, and Yunho once again could have a wonderful meal provided by Mrs Shim. And like before, she packed some food for Soojung too. Yunho could see Changmin’s eyes flashed golden before the boy sent him home. And he wondered if Changmin could see it too in his eyes. The boy walked him out, and the sky was dark already.

 

“Here’s your pass.” Yunho gave Changmin a card. “You can go to my office anytime. And if you forget the card, just call me.”

 

Changmin nodded.

 

Yunho brushed Changmin’s hair. The younger seemed more shy after the kiss. He didn’t look straightly to Yunho’s eyes, but the older often caught him staring quietly. Changmin just looked down and bit his lip.

 

“Why do you act like it’s your first kiss?” Yunho asked amusedly.

 

“It is.” Changmin’s eyes were on Yunho’s chin.

 

Yunho’s fingers stopped at the back of Changmin’s neck.

 

“My first kiss with you.” Changmin continued with a grin.

 

“Oh,” Yunho faked a pout. “I thought I was so special for you.”

 

Yunho is special for Changmin, but the boy didn’t voice that out.

 

Yunho kissed Changmin’s forehead, made the boy froze temporarily. “I’m going, then,” he said, finally. He let go of the younger and went to his car.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin used the pass almost immediately. After school, he decided to go to the Jung Corp building. It was five already, so Yunho should’ve done with his work. There was a staff who politely led him the way to Yunho’s room, and Changmin felt awkward because the staff treated him like some sort of important investor or something with big authority.

 

“This is Mr Jung Yunho’s room,” she said, as they stopped in front of the door.

 

Changmin could read Yunho’s name engraved on the dark wooden door and he smiled to the staff. “Thank you.”

 

The staff excused herself, left Changmin alone. Changmin could already smell Yunho’s familiar scent, but… there was something else. Something that blocked it, or… was it mixed with Yunho’s scent? Was Yunho with someone else? And why the other’s scent was strong?

 

Changmin opened the door without thinking twice.

 

There was another man, who was sitting on Yunho’s desk as he leaned down to the boss. He heard the door clicked open, and he turned his head. His jet black hair matched his big dark eyes, and so in contrast with his pale skin. The man was so skinny, the opposite of Yunho’s well built and muscular figure. Yunho was sitting on his chair, diverted his gaze as well when Changmin opened the door.

 

Changmin was looking for the starnger’s vein. Blue. An Omega.

 

The Omega was the first to act. He stood up and straightened his suit. “I should be leaving, then,” he said. “See you tomorrow, Sir,” he said to Yunho before he walked passed Changmin, gave the boy a look, and even a smile, before left the room and closed the door.

 

“Who is that man?” Changmin didn’t hesitate to ask right away.

 

“Kim Jaejoong, my bestfriend, and secretary too.” Yunho answered calmly.

 

“Your secretary.” Changmin said, eyebrows furrowed. He only could think of those cheap soap opera about office scandal that happened between the boss and the secretary.

 

Yunho nodded. “He’s the one who made your pass too.”

 

“And what was that? What were you doing with him?”

 

“He’s sniffing me.” Yunho said honestly.

 

“Why is he sniffing you?”

 

“Because he said there’s something different with my scent.”

 

“He must know your scent so well, then.”

 

Yunho nodded, and he walked towards Changmin. And when he was getting closer, the boy refused to step back, no matter how he felt intimidated by his mate. “Do you know, the older you are, the better your sense of smell is. That’s why he knows my scent.”

 

“He’s very good.” Changmin said sarcastically, glared to Yunho.

 

Yunho hummed. “I’m good too.” He went closer and inhaled the air from Changmin’s shoulder and to his neck. “I can smell Junsu’s scent on you. And some sweat. Were you playing some sports with him?”

 

Changmin agreed to play soccer with Junsu after school to try out the new ball Junsu bought. The fact of how much Yunho knew caused him goosebumps. He gulped and pushed his mate away.

 

“I smell something else too.” Yunho added.

 

“What?”

 

“Jealousy.”

 

Changmin scoffed. “Well I smell something else too.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“His smell.” And Changmin wanted to say how disgusted he was to smell something else from Yunho that wasn’t Yunho himself.

 

“Then replace it with yours.” Yunho touched Changmin’s arm.

 

But the younger pulled away.

 

Yunho breathed softly. “He’s just a friend.”

 

“I thought you said he’s your secretary too?” Changmin retorted.

 

“Yes.” Yunho sighed. “My friend and my secretary.”

 

“That’s all?” Changmin asked. “Do you ever do something that’s out of the boundary of friendship and work?”

 

Yunho was about to say no, but then he closed his mouth. He couldn’t lie.

 

“Gosh,” Changmin walked away.

 

“Changmin, wait,” Yunho was faster and held the door and stood in front of it so Changmin couldn’t get out of the room.

 

Changmin folded his arms and looked at Yunho.

 

“We had sex. But it was all before I met you. No feelings included.” Yunho admitted.

 

Changmin was crushed, half angry half hurt. And Yunho didn’t know how to comfort him. The younger just stood there, the look he gave Yunho was full of distrust as if his mate had betrayed him.

 

“Changmin, I don’t want to lie to you.”

 

He felt like there was a lump in his throat he couldn’t get rid of. Changmin reached to the door handle behind Yunho. “Let me leave. I don’t feel like seeing you right now.”

 

 

*

 

 

Junsu was copying a paragraph from a very thick book diligently. He was almost done with the exercise but Changmin didn’t even have the will to start. It was the first time Junsu asked to accompany him to the library, usually it was the opposite. Changmin would rather spend his time in the library and Junsu preferred playing in the field more.

 

“I have a question for you.”

 

Junsu just hummed, flipped a page and continued writing.

 

“Does Yoochun have any past lovers?” Changmin asked, head resting on his hand as he looked at his friend.

 

Junsu stopped writing for a moment. “Of course.”

 

“Then?”

 

Junsu looked at Changmin. “Then what? What can I do anyway, I can’t change the past.”

 

Changmin huffed. Junsu was right. He continued his homework again and reread the question, closed the thick book, and searched for the answer in another book.

 

“But… don’t you feel something? I mean… like, you want to strangle him to death and just cut the bond because-“

 

“Isn’t it a little too extreme?” Junsu cut. “It’s before he met me, right? It’s not like he cheats on me.”

 

“…right.”

 

Junsu’s eyes sharpened. “You must’ve met Jung Yunho’s ex.”

 

Changmin looked at Junsu’s note. There was an ink stain on the corner.

 

“Yah,” Junsu called to get Changmin’s attention. “You met his ex lover?”

 

Changmin tsked. “He said they just had sex and nothing more.”

 

“Of course.” Junsu sighed. “He’s 35, Changmin, what do you expect? That he’s a virgin at that age?”

 

Junsu was saying the truth and he hated how his logic agreed with that. That was why he answered Yunho’s call when he just arrived home.

 

The older didn’t say hi, but asked him straightly. “Lee Yeonhee. Remembered that name?”

 

Changmin took a second to recall. “Yeah, why?”

 

“She’s your first kiss, right.”

 

Changmin dropped his bag to the floor. “Huh?”

 

“You kissed her during your junior prom party.”

 

Changmin sat on his bed. Fuck, Yunho was right. He remembered it just now. “How do you know?”

 

Yunho didn’t answer. “It’s fine, Changmin. Just remember that you are my mate now.”

 

Changmin knew where the conversation was going. “So you’re teaching me a lesson now? Because I walked off from you yesterday?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Changmin let out an inaudible curse but he thought Yunho could hear it anyway.

 

“Come out. I’m outside your house.”

 

Changmin heard Yunho’s horn. He went outside to see the man leaned to his car, the phone still attached to his ear.

 

“Please say you’re not angry anymore.” Yunho said to the phone.

 

Changmin sighed.

 

“I miss you and your mismatched eyes, boy.”

 

 

Changmin was just a boy and Yunho was an adult and the age gap reminded the younger of how immature he was. He felt somehow inadequate for Yunho. Even Junsu could understand that, why was he being so complicated? And his mismatched eyes. It was something he well aware of, but the fact that Yunho remembered and missed a little thing about him just- touched him somewhere in that small heart of his.

 

“I have something for you.” Yunho said again, snapped Changmin’s back to reality.

 

Changmin lay his eyes on his mate. “I’m sorry.”

 

Yunho was already staring. He shook his head slowly. That warm smile appeared again. “Don’t be.”

 

Changmin replied that smile, disconnected the call and put his phone to his pocket. “Come in.”

 

Yunho followed the younger to his house, took off his shoes before he entered. “Your mother’s not home?”

 

“Maybe in the neighborhood. Gossiping.” Changmin lifted his shoulders. “Do you want to eat something?”

 

“No, it’s okay.”

 

Changmin poured two glasses of orange juice for both of them, and Yunho thanked him.

 

“So, here it is,” Yunho brought some files with him and put it on the table.

 

Changmin took a seat next to Yunho in the dining room. The man brought universities pamphlet and brochures.

 

“Korea University and Seoul National University. They have lots of departments and I wonder if you’ll be interested in one of them.” Yunho said. “I got Yonsei too, but I thought you already know about that university from your father.”

 

Changmin hummed slowly and read the SNU brochure. “I think your expectation in me is too high. Korea University and SNU are just…”

 

“I know you can. I’ve seen your report card and your grades are above average, Changmin.”

 

“You’re checking my scores?” Changmin’s eyes widened.

 

“One of the advantage being the school chairman, and well… I hope you don’t think I’m such a creep. I just want to help you.” Yunho said, felt victimized already.

 

Changmin snorted. Well, Yunho’s thoughtfulness was touching for him, actually. “Alright. Which one’s your alma mater?”

 

“I went to Stanford.” Yunho added an awkward laugh.

 

Changmin scoffed. “Of course, young master Jung.” He smirked. “What if I want to go abroad too?”

 

Yunho held Changmin’s hand instinctively. “Don’t. Stay here with me.”

 

Changmin gave Yunho a look.

 

“But, well… if you really want it. It’s- it’s… okay.” Yunho slowly let go of Changmin’s hand and turned his face away.

 

Changmin grinned. “Kidding. I don’t have any thought of studying abroad.”

 

Yunho’s smile came back. “So… I’ve been thinking of what suitable for you. Don’t you like photography? Then, what about art? They both have art department, SNU even has a museum. Or how about graphic design? Or maybe you want to try something else?”

 

“There are so many choices… I don’t know which one to pick.”

 

“The one you like, of course,”

 

“I have to read all of them,” Changmin flipped another page of the SNU’s promotional book.

 

Yunho hummed and his phone rang. It was a reminder. “I have to go now. My father’s in the hospital for his checkup,”

 

“Your father’s sick?”

 

Yunho shrugged and drank the rest of his juice. “You know, old man.”

 

“You’re old yourself.”

 

Yunho laughed. “Anyway. My father doesn’t want me to worry over his health and he used to hide the lab result from me. That’s why I’m meeting the doctor so he can’t lie anymore.”

 

Changmin nodded. “Wish he’s all fine, then.”

 

“Thanks,” Yunho took his car keys from the table. “Say hi to your mom and dad for me. See you,”

 

Changmin just nodded, watched the man disappeared from the door, before looked back again to the choices of universities in front of him. He remembered that Yunho said that he’d figure something out, and he was happy how the older helped him through it. Mr Shim told him that Yonsei was a good choice too, but his father taught there and Changmin didn’t want people thought he got in because of his father.

 

His mother came back not long after and began to cook dinner, so Changmin took all papers and files from Yunho to his room, before went to the kitchen and helped his mother.

 

Junsu called him at night, told him that, “I’m getting married.”

 

Changmin didn’t know what to say, because sure, Junsu had told him that he’d marry Yoochun, of course he was getting married. But then he started to talk about wedding plan, suits and cake, decoration and building, and Changmin was blank for a moment because, “You really are getting married.” He fell to his bed.

 

“I know.”

 

And Changmin laughed. “Congratulations, though.” He could hear Junsu’s melodious laugh too.

 

“Thank you.” He took a deep breath. “This is really happening. Yoochun’s parents came to my house earlier and we talked about it and it was so surreal I can only understand half of the conversation.”

 

Changmin chuckled.

 

“And his mother told us to start seeing wedding organizer or something but we decided to do it our own. It’ll be cheaper, then. You’ll help, right?”

 

“Of course! It’s ridiculous that you asked.”

 

Junsu hummed happily. “And I’m glad you already have Yunho so you won’t be alone in my wedding. Ugh, it’s so weird saying my wedding.”

 

Changmin was distracted a bit because Junsu said that _you have Yunho_ and he was right. He told Junsu that in fact, Yunho was there earlier, the man came with the universities brochure to help him choose.

 

“He’s really supportive.”

 

Yes, he was, Changmin thought. And he wondered how lucky he was to have Yunho as his mate.

 

Talking about universities, Junsu asked him to bring the promotional book from Yunho because he wanted to see it. And when Changmin was putting the books to his bag, there was a dark brown folder on the very back with golden letters on it. It was the Jung Corp folder, seemed like it accidentally slipped in there.

 

It was a little after 11. Maybe too late to tell Yunho. And when Changmin texted him, Yunho didn’t reply.

 

Afraid that it might be an important file, Changmin decided to deliver the folder himself in the morning before school. The people were busy already, considered it was still early for office hour. Nobody asked, maybe because he had the pass, or maybe because they’ve seen him before. He went straight to Yunho’s floor, and then he saw the secretary.

 

Kim Jaejoong.

 

The man was stacking some files on his desk. Changmin cleared his throat, and Jaejoong looked at him. “Good morning!”

 

Changmin thought Jaejoong’s big smile was a bit creepy. “Um, morning,”

 

“Yunho’s with the clients in the conference room, and… that’s where I should be in ten minutes.” He looked at his watch. “So, how can I help you?”

 

“Uh… I actually come to deliver this. He left this at my house.” He gave Jaejoong the folder.

 

Jaejoong received it and opened the folder. He tsked and clenched his teeth. “That clumsy bastard,” he mumbled under his breath. “Thank you so much, Changmin-shi,”

 

Changmin just nodded, silently thinking of how they never introduced themselves to each other, but it didn’t matter anyway.

 

“I gotta go now. Yunho will kill me if I’m late. And when you go down, look for Myunghwan. He’s wearing stripped white and red shirt. He’s my driver, and… will drive you to school today.” Jaejoong was calling someone as he lifted the folders from the table.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m calling him now. Just tell him where to go, okay?” Jaejoong said and started to walk, and Changmin followed him to the elevator. “Ah, hello? Myunghwan-ah, go to the lobby with the car. I need you to drive a friend somewhere. He’s wearing… highschool uniform. Right now. Yes.”

 

“It’s really unnecess-“

 

“It’s the least I can do.” Jaejoong replied. “Thank you. See you later!” he gave Changmin another smile before took the elevator to go upstairs.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

It was Saturday and Changmin visited Yunho during lunch hour. Actually Changmin was the one who initiated a date, but Yunho said he still had to work, and asked if the younger would go to the office for him.

 

Changmin would. Because Yunho asked him to.

 

He knocked on Yunho’s door, and when he heard the permission, he opened it.

 

“Why did you knock?” Yunho asked, glanced to Changmin.

 

“I don’t have to?” Changmin asked, walked towards his mate. Yunho wore a mahogany full frame glasses and Changmin quietly liked the look on the older.

 

“I can smell your scent. And didn’t you just barge in before?”

 

Changmin huffed. He barged in because he knew there was someone else with Yunho. He took a seat in front of Yunho’s desk.

 

“I just have to finish this and I’m all yours.” Yunho said, signed a paper after he read it, and flipped to the next page.

 

Changmin hummed. He looked around Yunho’s room. “Do you mind if I’m taking photos?” he asked. He brought his camera.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

The wall was off white with black furniture. The couch, desk, and tables were all black. There were neatly framed certificates and awards hung beside a tall wooden bookcase. He traced his fingers on the placard on the desk and snapped a picture of it. Jung Yunho, carved to an onyx with golden ink. He walked around, took a photo of the neatly books, the city view from the window, located behind Yunho, and the man himself, busy with his papers.

 

He was bored. “I’m hungry.”

 

“There’s a canteen on the third floor. And café near the lobby.” Yunho’s eyes were still on the papers.

 

Changmin put the camera to his bag. “I’ll grab something to eat. Do you want something?”

 

Yunho shook his head, pushed his glasses on his nose.

 

Changmin bit the inside of his mouth. He was completely ignored. He decided to just go, then, for now.

 

“Do you want some pocket money?” Yunho asked when Changmin opened the door. His eyes were finally on Changmin.

 

“No. Thanks, Dad.” Changmin replied, and he could hear Yunho chuckled before he closed the door.

 

He wanted to have a meal together with Yunho later, so he’d just fill his stomach with something from the café, then. The line was quite long, however. It was still lunch hour. Changmin ordered a Latte and Americano for Yunho, and a slice of banana bread.

 

His order was served, and when he took it, someone bumped into him from the back.

 

“I’m sorry!” the man said.

 

Changmin thought it wasn’t the man’s fault, it was his mainly his, because he stepped back after he took the food. And the poor man poured most of his coffee to his suit, the white shirt was drenched with his coffee. “No, I’m sorry,” he said, took a tissue nearby and patted the man’s shirt.

 

“Oh, no,“ the man held Changmin’s hand to stop him. “You don’t have to.”

 

Changmin bit his lip. He just made it worse. The stain spread after his treatment. “Please take this bread as an apology,” he offered his banana bread.

 

“No, it’s okay, really,” the man smiled, pushed back the bread gently to Changmin. His dimple was really deep. “Care to join me? My table is over there.”

 

Changmin didn’t have a chance to reply because the other was ordering another drink, and he didn’t want to be impolite to refuse the man’s offer after he ruined his shirt. He decided to take a seat, then.

 

“Are you new?” the man asked, looked at Changmin, sat in front of him. “I’ve never seen you before.”

 

Changmin almost told him that he was a commoner. But then he thought how dumb it might sound. And he almost told the stranger that he was Jung Yunho’s mate, and wondered if the man would think that he was lying. Or not, but Changmin could imagine the man judging him quietly, examining his appearance from bottom to the top.

 

This awkward lanky boy- a nobody- was Jung Yunho’s mate? Poor Jung.

 

“A trainee?”

 

“Yes.” Was what came out from his mouth.

 

“Really?” he raised his eyebrows. They were quite thick, Changmin noticed. “Oh, we haven’t introduced each other. I’m Choi Siwon, representative for China.” He smiled.

 

And his smile was quite charming too. This man was handsome, especially when Changmin looked at him at the first time. He was quite flustered. “Shim Changmin.”

 

“Changmin-shi,” Siwon smiled again. “So, you’re a trainee? In which department?”

 

He didn’t know what to answer. “Ah, I’m… working with… Jung Yunho..?”

 

“Yunho?” Siwon’s eyes widened. It was quite funny how expressive this man was. “I don’t know he’s taking trainees. He’s very busy.”

 

“Yes, he is.” Changmin totally agreed.

 

Siwon drink came and he thanked the waitress. “Can I have yours? My blood sugar is running low,” he touched Changmin’s sugar.

 

“Oh, sure,”

 

“Thanks,” Siwon poured the sugar to his coffee. “So, what have you learned from Mr Jung?”

 

Changmin gulped. What have he learned from Yunho? Well… “Like you said, he’s very busy. So I haven’t learned much,” he added an awkward laugh.

 

“But he’s really something, isn’t he?” Siwon sipped his drink. “He’s very capable in doing his work perfectly and finished it before the deadline. He practically runs this company, as well as the branch in Japan.” He said. “Even if he’s his own son, isn’t Jung Yanghoon too cruel to him? Yunho is a worker in this company, of course, but he’s also his own son, not a servant,” he continued, but then covered his mouth quickly. “Oops, I just badmouthed my boss,”

 

Changmin smiled. “I won’t tell anybody.”

 

“Oh, you bought two coffee?” Siwon noticed the cups on the table that belonged to Changmin. “Is that for Yunho? I shouldn’t have held you here-”

 

“Changmin!”

 

Changmin startled, as well as Siwon, who almost spurted out the coffee in his mouth.

 

Yunho walked towards their table, gaze on Changmin, who felt cold in a sudden, probably because Yunho had absorbed all the energy. Hands balled to fists, he looked at the younger with smoldering eyes.

 

“Oh, Yunho,” Siwon greeted the man. “Don’t be too hard on your trainee,” he teased.

 

“My what?” he looked at Siwon, before his eyes went to Changmin again.

 

Changmin felt fear.

 

“I gotta go now, conference at 2. See you,” Siwon patted Yunho’s shoulder before he left.

 

Changmin stood up and gave Yunho his coffee. “Uh… I bought Americano for you…”

 

“What does that mean?” Yunho ignored what the younger said. “Did you tell him that you’re my trainee?”

 

“He’s assuming that I am,” Changmin didn’t completely lie. But Yunho was so scary he didn’t know what would happen if he told him the truth.

 

“And you’re not correcting him?” Yunho asked, expression still stoic, holding the anger in.

 

Yeah. It was his fault.

 

Yunho was aware of the curious eyes around them. “Let’s go.”

 

Changmin just followed Yunho to the parking lot, didn’t forget the coffee he bought. The silence hit harder once they boarded the car. Yunho didn’t turn the engine on, just sat there, looked out through the window, and Changmin didn’t know what to say or do.

 

“Why you never admit that I am your mate?” Yunho finally asked.

 

Changmin looked at the older.

 

Yunho turned his head and returned that gaze. “When Mrs Oh asked, you didn’t tell her that I’m your mate. And just now, you said that you’re my trainee. Is this because of my age? Are you ashamed of me or something? Is there’s something wrong with-“

 

“Yunho-shi, no,” Changmin quickly cut him. “It’s not like that at all.”

 

Yunho clenched his teeth.

 

“I don’t know why you have that thought, because I should be the one who feels like that.” Changmin said. “I’m just a high school student. And nobody. Aren’t you ashamed of me?”

 

“What.”

 

Changmin gulped. “Everybody knows you, the people adore you. I didn’t expect to see you in magazine, but you appear surprisingly quite often in those boring business magazine and economy section in newspapers. My teachers mentioned you too, and my friend said that she attended your seminar. I don’t know you’re that… famous.” he had the drinks on his lap and absentmindedly thumbed the lid. “You have a lot of influence, a very big presence… and you-“

 

“I don’t care about that.”

 

“I don’t either.” Changmin looked at Yunho. “But I am… I’m nobody, Yunho-shi. I’m not the top three at school and I barely figure out my university of choice too. Are you okay being my mate? People will talk behind you, I’m not sure if you’re okay with that, and your family-“

 

“I’m okay with that.” Yunho said. “I’m happy with that. People will know I already found my mate, that I’m not some pathetic lonely old man,” he combed Changmin’s hair.

 

Changmin leaned to Yunho’s hand. “You’re not some pathetic lonely old man,”

 

“Yes, thanks to you,” Yunho smiled, brought their face together, and kissed Changmin’s lips.

 

It was short and Changmin didn’t have the chance to kiss back. He didn’t have the guts to hold Yunho in place to plant another kiss on those luscious lips. “You are welcome…” he replied slowly.

 

Yunho pulled back and smiled to him. “Now, where are we going?” he turned on the engine.

 

“I’m buying something for the twin’s birthday. I think I’d let you know since Hajoong asked about you, ahjussi.”

 

Yunho’s face lightened up. “Really?”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin printed the Oh’s family photo and bought a wooden frame for gift. Yunho had a hard time deciding between crayons or coloring pencils, and finally bought both.

 

“Are you hungry?” Yunho asked.

 

“Very,”

 

“Should I cook something for you?”

 

Changmin’s smile widened. “You can cook?”

 

Yunho nodded proudly. “Let’s go home and I’ll cook something for you.”

 

Changmin grinned. He couldn’t wait to try Yunho’s homemade cooking. Not long after, they arrived in an apartment building and the car entered the parking lot.

 

“So… you live in an apartment?” Changmin asked. “I thought you live in a house with your family?”

 

“I bought it a year ago. A man needs his own place for himself, right? I come here sometimes, when I want some me time.” Yunho said. He parked the car and got out, Changmin followed him.

 

“How many woman or man have you brought here?” Changmin asked as they entered the elevator.

 

“None.” Yunho pushed the button.

 

“Liar.”

 

Yunho laughed. “Not lying.”

 

Changmin snorted sarcastically.

 

They arrived at Yunho’s apartment. It was quite big but simple, there weren’t many furniture. There was only a sofa and tv in the livingroom. A balcony had Han River as its main view, and Changmin made a mental note to check it later with his camera. What attracted Changmin was the kitchen. The pans hung neatly over the counter, and he saw a set of porcelain tea cup in the glass cupboard. He opened the fridge, and it was filled. Not full, but the vegetables and fruits were fresh. There were also two cartons of milk and cream, and three bottles of strawberry juice.

 

“You must really like cooking,” Changmin commented.

 

“How do you know?” Yunho asked as he went to the bedroom, took off his suit jacket and tie.

 

“There’s nothing much in here but your kitchen just like a housewives kitchen.” Changmin said, followed Yunho. There was only a bed in the bedroom, also a door for the bathroom, and another one for his wardrobe. “Do you come here only to cook?”

 

Yunho hummed as he hung his suit jacket. “Yes, to think of it. I tend to experiment on new recipes here before I cook it for my family.”

 

“What about that time when you sleep with someone?”

 

Yunho scoffed. “I’ve told you I’ve never brought anybody here. You’re the first.”

 

Changmin pouted. “Dang. It was actually a trick question.”

 

Yunho pinched Changmin’s cheek lightly. “Can’t you just feel happy about that?”

 

Changmin held Yunho’s hand. “Can’t you just cook now? I’m starving.”

 

“Alright. Brat.”

 

Yunho made spaghetti carbonara, didn’t tell the boy that he was likely not to succeed on cooking this. He remembered Soojung glared at the half burnt cream sauce when he cooked it for his sister. That was why he did it so carefully, poured the white wine and mixed it with the chopstick to the nearly finished sauce.

 

Changmin had fun himself. He took out his camera and began to take photos of Yunho. Human wasn’t his favorite object, but Yunho sure was an exception. The broad back stretched the navy shirt, and the line of the black apron didn’t minimize the masculine figure of this man.

 

“You really like pasta, don’t you?” Changmin asked.

 

“I like every food, but I find pasta is easier to make,” Yunho said, bent down to take a plate. “I like Korean food but it needs more ingredients and care and time…”

 

Changmin just sat like a good boy when Yunho put the plate in front of him and poured the wine. He realized there was only one plate instead of two when he was taking photos of the food. “You’re not eating?”

 

Yunho sat in front of Changmin. “I’m not that hungry.”

 

“I don’t like eating alone…” Changmin pouted, looked down to his food.

 

Yunho smiled and took the plate to the middle of the table between them. He swirled the spaghetti neatly and fed it to Changmin, who opened his mouth like a baby bird.

 

Changmin exclaimed in response. “This good,” he munched slowly, tried to savor the taste. “Really,”

 

Yunho smiled wider at the compliment, stabbed a chunk of bacon and offered it to Changmin again.

 

Changmin ate it, and hummed in approval.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Yunho enjoyed his wine.

 

Changmin nodded and took over the fork, ate by himself. “Very delicious,”

 

“Don’t talk when you’re eating,” Yunho wiped a smeared cream on the corner of Changmin’s lips with his thumb and sucked it. Well, it did taste good. He was grateful he didn’t fail. He could cook carbonara with renewed confidence, then.

 

Yunho took Changmin’s camera on the table and checking the photos the younger took while the owner was eating. The younger took a fine picture of the food, with the wine alongside of it. He admitted that Changmin was talented in photography.

 

“I’ll wash the dishes,” Changmin said after he finished the last bite.

 

“Great. I hate doing it.” Yunho said, put down the camera.

 

“If your future cooking will be like this, or even better, I don’t mind doing the dishes for my entire life.” Changmin started to wash.

 

Yunho laughed. “That’s good because you’ll stuck with me forever.”

 

Changmin looked at Yunho. “So you buy this apartment to start your own family too?”

 

Yunho put down his wine glass to the basin for Changmin to wash. “Yeah. But I’m saving some money to buy a house. You know, a real house with garden so the kids can run around and play there.” He leaned on the counter beside Changmin.

 

Changmin’s scrubbing went slow.

 

“I remember teaching Sooyeon riding her bike, you know? And Soojung with her roller skates. Heck, she even tried to skateboard one time,” Yunho laughed. “Somehow I become their father, and I think I’ll be a good one too for my kids, right?”

 

Changmin bit his lip and forced a smile as he nodded. Yunho would be an amazing father. He just didn’t know if they could have their own child or not.

 

No. He knew they couldn’t. They both Alphas. They couldn’t bear a child.

 

Seeing Yunho like this, somehow Changmin’s heart hurt because the man couldn’t get what he wanted, what he actually deserved.

 

The glass slipped and fell from his hand.

 

“Changmin!” Yunho startled.

 

Luckily it didn’t break. “It’s slippery. I should be more careful,” Changmin said.

 

Yunho just watched his mate, made Changmin a little uncomfortable with the staring. He wondered if his mate could sense his feelings. When he was done wiping the plate, he gave the older a small smile. “Should we wrap the gifts?”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

The birthday party took place in the Oh’s garden in Sunday. Yunho went to Changmin’s first, and then they went to the party together. Changmin expected to see Yunho dressed in more casual way, but the older still wore a shirt underneath the knitted cardigan, and paired with cotton trousers. His hair was slicked back like usual, but a little messier. He was still looked more mature than Changmin, who was just in a pair of jeans and sweater.

 

Yunho was looking damn good no matter what.

 

“Oh? You bring a camera?” Changmin noticed. He brought his camera as well. They were in their way to the Oh’s house, walking side by side.

 

“Yep,” Yunho lifted his camera.

 

Changmin realized it as the one Yunho was going to give him, but he rejected it.

 

“I want to try it too…” Yunho fumbled with his camera, turned it on and pointed it to Changmin and snapped it.

  
Changmin leaned to Yunho, curiously took a look at the photo the older took. It was blurred.

 

“I’m not good..?” Yunho pouted at the result.

 

“Let me-“ Changmin took the camera, changed the setting from manual to automatic; so it would be easier for a beginner like Yunho, before he gave it back to the other.

 

Yunho tested it rightaway, tried to take a picture of the road in front of them, smiled as he saw the result. “It’s much better,”

 

They arrived at the party not long after. It was a colorful, merry, garden party. There were lots of neighborhood kids, running everywhere with balloons in a hand, and a lollipop in another. Yunho was accidentally slapped in the face by a balloon, and Changmin almost stepped on a 5 years old tiny foot on his way to meet the twins.

 

“Ahjussi!” Hajoong’s loud voice could be heard somewhere and the boy ran to Yunho.

 

“Hajoong-ah, happy birthday!” Yunho lifted Hajoong up in his arms. “Where’s your sister?”

 

“There… there she is!” Hajoong pointed his little finger to Hani, sitting under a tree, having a tea party with her friends. “Ahjussi, do you bring me a present?”

 

Yunho wiped tomato sauce on Hajoong’s chubby cheek. “Of course, Hajoong. I also bring a present for Hani, but you two have to share, okay?”

 

Hajoong nodded.

 

“Hajoong, do you know what this ahjussi name is?” Changmin asked.

 

Hajoong gave Yunho a look, and whispered to Changmin. “What is his name?” he asked, but Yunho, who was holding Hajoong, of course could hear that and just laughed.

 

“Jung Yunho,” Changmin replied.

 

“Let’s go to your sister, shall we? I will give your presents then,” Yunho said.

 

They went to Hani, and the girl, seeing Hajoong sat on Yunho’s shoulder, wanted to take a ride too, because, “Oh! This ahjussi is really tall!”

 

“This ahjussi name is Jung Yunho, Hani!” Hajoong said.

 

“Jung Yunho! I want up up there too!” Hani pulled on Yunho’s pants.

 

“Hani, don’t call him like that, it’s not polite.” Changmin patted on Hani’s head. “What should you call an elderly?”

 

“I’m not an elderly,” Yunho protested to Changmin.

 

“Oppa, I want to be up there too,” Hani said again.

 

“He’s calling me Oppa!” Yunho grinned proudl to Changmin.

 

“She’s talking to Hajoong,” Changmin replied.

 

“Then, Hani, why don’t you ask Changmin to hold you up?” Yunho said, hands were holding Hajoong’s feet on his chest, balancing the boy so he wouldn’t fall.

 

Changmin shot Yunho a look, but Hani already stretched her short arms towards Changmin, asked to be lifted. Changmin huffed, but lifted the girl anyway, and put her carefully on his shoulders. “It’s because of you…”

 

Yunho was laughing along with the twins, who were giggling happily and holding hands in the air. “It’s their birthday.”

 

Hajoong pulled Hani closer to him, caused Changmin to step closer to Yunho too. They were standing face to face with the twins on their shoulders. Hajoong and Hani were clapping their hands and pinching each other’s cheeks teasingly.

 

“Changmin,”

 

If Yunho didn’t call him, Changmin wouldn’t know how close they were. Only a breath away.

 

“I-“

 

“Kids! Where are you?” Mrs Oh called the twins, coming out from the house with a birthday cake.

 

Changmin looked at Yunho, but the older just went to Mrs Oh, delivering her boy. He was a bit disappointed because… what was Yunho going to say? Maybe it wasn’t that important, but the moment was somehow perfect with Hani heavy weight on his shoulders, hair being pulled by the girl’s hands to keep her in balance, and Yunho standing tall in front of him with his equally messy hair and stupid grin on his face.

 

Mrs Oh had Hani on her lap, and Hajoong was with his father. They prayed before blowing the candle, and the twins fed their parents the cake. Changmin noticed Yunho was taking photos, the man was a bit clumsy but he was trying hard.

 

Changmin gave his gift to the parents, who were so thankful, and Mr Oh asked if he had more photos because he wanted to have it in his office. Yunho opened his gifts for the twins, ripping the paper and revealing the crayon and coloring pencils, and they kissed Yunho’s cheeks together. Changmin fortunately caught that moment in his camera, had a feeling that his mate would like a picture of it.

 

The kids were getting tired and half of them went home with their parents, made it much less noisy and crowded. The sun was slowly setting, and Hani was asleep in her father’s lap while Hajoong was playing baseball with Yunho.

 

When Mrs Oh called Hajoong to see his grandparents, Changmin decided to talk with Yunho.

 

“Yunho-shi,”

 

Yunho looked at him.

 

“Earlier… what are you trying to say to me? Before Mrs Oh calling the twins…”

 

Yunho tried to remember it. “Ah. That. Well…” he smiled shyly.

 

Changmin’s hope went up a little.

 

“I just want to say I’m so happy. Thank you for inviting me here.” Yunho grinned.

 

“Oh.” Changmin nodded slowly, quickly controlled his face expression. Well. He shouldn’t expect too much anyway.

 

“I’ve always wanted a child, or some… how about you? Do you want a daughter or son?” Yunho asked suddenly.

 

Changmin disliked the topic but he replied anyway. “What about you?”

 

Yunho hummed. “I don’t know. I’d like a daughter. I’m experienced,” he added a small laugh. “Haven’t I told you that I practically raised my sisters? But, well… I want a son too. I imagined how fun it will be, playing sports with him, or maybe taking him to his first taekwondo class… and I wonder if he’ll look like me? Or maybe you?” he smiled to Changmin.

 

Changmin breathed out slowly. “He won’t look like any of us.” he said flatly.

 

Yunho was taken aback, gave Changmin a puzzled look.

 

“Don’t you see? We’re both Alphas. We can’t have kids.”

 

Yunho didn’t reply. He knew Changmin was right. He had always known, but he was reminded of that fact again at that time.

 

Changmin gave Yunho one last look and sighed. He turned around to help Mrs Oh collecting trash in the garden.

 

Yunho’s phone rang, it was Soojung.

 

“Oppa, where are you? Mother and Unnie are in the airport. Can you pick them up now?” Soojung asked.

 

Yunho’s eyes were on Changmin. “Okay, I’ll go.” He said to her.

 

“Alright,”

 

Yunho put his phone back to his pocket and went to Changmin. “Changmin,”

 

Changmin didn’t say anything, but Yunho knew the younger was listening.

 

“I gotta go. My mother and sister are in the airport.”

 

Changmin nodded.

 

Yunho wanted to touch his hand. Wanted to tell him, that _it’s fine, that’s okay_. But somehow, Yunho knew it just a lie. He didn’t know how to comfort Changmin.

 

“See you, then,” Yunho said.

 

“See you.”

 

*

 

 

 

Sooyeon changed her hair color again. It was blonde, now auburn. Still long and soft to touch, Yunho slowly combed her hair as she hugged him. His mother didn’t change a bit, didn’t seem to age, with her long bob, black and straight. Yunho remembered the scent of her, covered by her expensive perfume as they hugged each other.

 

Yunho took his mother’s baggage, and walked with them to the parking lot.

 

“Your father’s in the office?” Sooae asked.

 

“He’s in China and will be back tomorrow morning.” Yunho replied.

 

“Soojungie?” Sooyeon asked.

 

“Probably still in her piano lesson,” Yunho looked at his watch.

 

“Should we pick her up on the way home? And let’s eat out too! There’s no food at home, right?” Sooyeon asked as they boarded the car.

 

“Let’s do that, then.” Sooae said, sat next to Yunho.

 

“Oppa, I want to see your mate.”

 

Yunho was too focused on the road and Sooyeon’s question distracted him. “Huh?”

 

“Do you have a photo of your mate?” she asked again.

 

Yunho could feel his mother was also staring. He actually remembered taking a photo of Changmin in his phone quietly when they were eating patbingsoo, because the boy was so cute with the spoon on the way to his wide opened mouth. And he took tons of photos in the twins birthday, and more than half of them had Changmin in it. “You can see him later.” He said instead, didn’t want his sister thinking that he was such a creep, taking photos of his mate quietly like that.

 

When Sooyeon got out of the car to surprise Soojung in her piano course, Yunho was left in the car with his mother.

 

“Have you met his parents?” Sooae asked.

 

“I have.”

 

“Have your father met him?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

Sooae hummed. “You should arrange us a meeting, Yunho.”

 

His mother was more intimidating than his father. His mother was an Omega, and from her, he learned that it didn’t matter if one was Alpha or Omega, they could do anything. He remembered when he was just a kid, he feared his mother a lot. And now he feared what Changmin would think of her.

 

“Of course.” He replied.

 

“Did you just meet him before picking us up?”

 

 _How did she know?_ “Yes.”

 

“Your scent was quite strong and it died as soon as you saw me.”

 

Yunho looked at his mother. “Mother,”

 

Sooae let out a little laugh.

 

Yunho couldn’t get her jokes sometimes. “I’m happy to see you.”

 

“Sure you are,” Sooae fixed Yunho’s collar.

 

Sooae saw Soojung with Sooyeon coming and got off the car to hug her youngest daughter.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho lay on the bed and slipped his phone under the pillow. It was quite a long day, going to the twins birthday party, and picking up Sooyeon and his mother. He was half tired after playing with the kids, and almost drained out talking with his sisters and listening to them chatting enthusiastically while quietly watching over his mother’s mood.

 

He heard a knock on his door. “Yes?”

 

The door opened. “Oppa? Can I come in?”

 

Sooyeon was more polite and lady like than Soojung, probably because she was raised by Sooae most of the time, while Soojung was already left with her father and brother in her young age.

 

“Sure. What is it, Sooyeon-ah?”

 

Sooyeon went to the bed and sat beside her brother. “Oppa. I think you haven’t fixed your forgetfulness.” She added with a giggle.

 

“What?”

 

“You were lying and forgot to hide the evidence.” Sooyeon showed him his camera. “Remember when I asked if you have a photo of your mate?”

 

Yunho blinked.

 

“You have hundreds of it. Are you kidding… you are creepy, Oppa,” Sooyeon giggle continued as she browsed through the photos in the camera.

 

“Yah!” Yunho quickly grabbed the camera away from her. After the party, he left the camera on the backseat and forgot about it. Maybe that was what Sooyeon and Soojung quietly laughing about on their way home. Soojung must’ve told her Unnie that the boy in his camera was his mate. So much from hiding it from his sister at the first place.

 

“I already have some of it in my laptop, though.” Sooyeon flipped her hair.

 

“What- why? Now who’s being a creep?”

 

“I want him to model for my winter collection. Can I have his number?”

 

Yunho’s eyes narrowed. “Is that how you flirt with guys?”

 

“Why am I flirting with your mate?” Sooyeon asked. “I inherit the Jungs work ethic, you know?”

 

“Of course you are…” Yunho mumbled. “I will ask first whether he want to do it or not.”

 

“Are you his manager?”

 

“Yes. Happy now?”

 

“He can get the clothes.” Sooyeon said. “His cheekbones and lips were sculpted, and I haven’t talk about those eyes,” she said expertly. “And he’s so tall and slim. Around 180?”

 

“How do you know his height?”

 

“He’s a little shorter than you. And still growing. I bet he’ll be a good model as he get older.” She said. “He’ll make a great silhouette for my winter collection. Long coat and scarves… oh wait, I gotta write this down.” She jumped off the bed. “Ask him, okay, Oppa? Beg if you have to.”

 

“I won’t beg.”

 

But Sooyeon didn’t listen, and Yunho just watched her closed the door behind her.

 

He missed Changmin a little. It was absurd. He was just talked about his mate for a while with his sister and he already thought about Changmin that much. He decided to give Changmin a call, and luckily, the boy answered almost rightaway.

 

“You’re home?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. You were picking up your mother earlier? Have you arrived home?”

 

Yunho hummed. “Yes. We ate out and went home. By the way, are you free this Saturday?” he asked. He remembered his mother asked when she could meet her son’s mate.

 

“I have to do some things with Junsu this weekend.”

 

Yunho hummed slowly. Changmin was busy that week, but next week he gotta go to Japan again.

 

“But well, if it’s urgent-“

 

“My mother wants to see you.”

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

And when Yunho couldn’t hear Changmin’s breath on the phone, he wondered if the boy was still there. “Changmin?”

 

“Uh… I can spare some time…” Changmin’s voice was small. “But you’ll be there too, right?”

 

“Of course.” Yunho said quickly. “Probably she’ll meet up with her friends this week, so it’s fine if you don’t have time. And next week I’m going to Japan, so-“

 

“You’re going again.”

 

Yunho didn’t know what to say. “I have to work.”

 

“No, no… it’s… nothing. Just forget what I said.”

 

Yunho sighed. He could sense that Changmin was upset. “Changmin,”

 

“I have tests for SNU entrance that week too. So it’s fine, Yunho-shi.”

 

“Alright.” Yunho didn’t want to hang up, he wanted to talk some more. “Anyway… what have you been doing today?” he closed his eyes. Gosh, he sounded like a teenager.

 

“I visited Junsu earlier. He’s getting married and I’m helping him organizing some stuff, that’s why we’ll be busy this weekend. We were looking at some design for his invitation card today.”

 

“So he’s getting married finally? They’re very lucky, Yoochun and Junsu…”

 

“Yeah, he’s- wait. How do you know about Yoochun?”

 

“You’ve told me before. You don’t remember? I’m hurt.” Yunho lay his body on the bed, head rested on his comfy pillows.

 

Changmin giggled. “Sorry. Anyway, he’s getting married in three months. Crazy, right? But maybe it’ll be easier since Yoochun has managed some of it.”

 

Yunho smiled, glad that the tension had gone between them. He remembered they didn’t end their last conversation well, so he was happy that Changmin didn’t mention that topic. He didn’t want the younger to feel bad. “I hope Junsu won’t be stressed out.”

 

“He already is,” Changmin replied. “He wants a small, intimate wedding, but Yoochun has to invite more people, like, you know, his business partners and such. Well, Mr and Mrs Kim has lots of people they have to invite too.”

 

Yunho felt happy just listening to his voice.

 

“Initially, they’re going to have a little garden party, but they changed the venue to a building and I guess Junsu’s a bit unhappy with it…”

 

“He wants a garden party?”

 

“He wants to get married in a football stadium.” Changmin laughed. “He said he was kidding, but I bet he wasn’t.”

 

Yunho chuckled. “Where do you wanna get married?”

 

Changmin’s laugh slowed down. “What about you?” he asked instead.

 

“The place doesn’t matter. The mate does.” Yunho said. He wanted to see Changmin’s expression.

 

“What about the time?” Changmin asked after a while.

 

“Now is good.”

 

Changmin laughed, and Yunho followed, out of embarrassment.

 

“It’s pretty late,” Changmin said. “Goodnight, Yunho-shi.”

 

“Goodnight, Changmin.”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

“Oh? Yunho-shi!”

 

Changmin didn’t expect to see Yunho that day after school. Knowing that Yunho was going to Japan that week, Changmin thought that the man had lots of things to be prepared and would be busy.

 

“I thought I’d see you for a while,” Yunho smiled.

 

Yunho and Junsu greeted each other, and Junsu nudged Changmin, gave him a look.

 

“I have to go somewhere with Junsu…” Changmin said.

 

“No, it’s fine, Min. I can go by myself,” Junsu quickly said, didn’t want to disturb the couple.

 

“Where? I can drive you.” Yunho offered with a smile.

 

“Actually… we’re trying some cake for the wedding.” Changmin said.

 

“Come on, then. I’ll be your personal chauffer.” Yunho led them to his car.

 

Changmin grinned, and pulled along reluctant Junsu. They got in the car, and when Changmin was putting on the seatbelt, Yunho leaned over and whispered to him, “I feel sorry for leaving, so I’ll try to see you more to make it up.”

 

“You don’t have to feel sorry,” Changmin said.

 

Yunho smiled. “Where are we going?”

 

“There are two bakeries… actually my mom recommended them to me,” Junsu told Yunho the address.

 

The first bakery belonged to Mrs Kim’s friend. It actually specialized on wedding cakes, and Changmin hummed approvingly when he tried the taster. There were several flavors, green tea, chocolate, lemon, and even taro.

 

“How is it?” Changmin asked. He personally liked the lemon one.

 

Junsu just took a look at the photo collection of the cakes. “Don’t you think it’s too feminine..?”

 

Changmin had to agree. The cakes on display were beautiful, full of white roses and pearls, so suitable for brides and princesses. “You can ask them to change the décor. What about the fruitcake?”

 

Junsu quietly shook his head because the owner was still there.

 

“Should we go to the next place?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin frowned at Yunho. He hadn’t tried the vanilla tart.

 

Junsu excused himself to the owner, saying that he’d think about it and took the brochure.

 

“I don’t see any problem with those cakes,” Changmin said as they boarded the car again.

 

“It’s okay, we can try the next place.” Yunho said. “You shouldn’t stress over the wedding too much, Junsu.”

 

Junsu just nodded.

 

Yunho started to drive. “I just remembered I have to stop by somewhere. Just for a while.”

 

“Where are we going?” Changmin asked after a while.

 

Junsu looked around and he thought the road was familiar. “Are we… going to the stadium?”

 

Yunho didn’t answer but kept driving.

 

Changmin could read the big letters. Suwon Worldcup Stadium. “What kind of thing you have to do here?” he asked Yunho.

 

His mate just smiled to him before he showed a paper to the security before he let Yunho in.

 

“Can I look around?” Junsu asked Yunho, eyes already filled with excitement.

 

“Of course,” Yunho parked his car and they got off.

 

The boys just followed Yunho, entering the stadium.

 

Apparently Yoochun was already there, standing in front of a goal post, waiting for him.

 

“What…” Junsu’s eyes nailed on Yoochun, didn’t think twice and walked towards his mate.

 

“You planned this,” Changmin said to Yunho beside him, they watched on the side.

 

Yunho’s eyes lighted up as he watched Junsu went to Yoochun.

 

“So… you already know Park Yoochun, then?” Changmin looked at Yunho.

 

Yunho nodded. “The Parks is the biggest music instrument supplier in South Korea. Great for my business future,” he grinned. “And he’s your bestfriend’s mate. He’ll make a good ally,” he winked, nudged Changmin.

 

Changmin scoffed lightly.

 

“Do you bring your camera?”

 

“Luckily, yes,” Changmin said, rummaged in his bag to find his camera and took it out. “God, I gotta record this…” he walked closer to the couple.

 

Yunho couldn’t stop grinning as the tall boy ran to the couple, didn’t want to miss a second from the special moment. Yoochun was on his knee, pulling out a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it for Junsu. He could see the ecstatic smile on Junsu’s face, eyes teary, hands trembled with happiness as he held Yoochun’s hands to pull his mate to stand up.

 

Yoochun put the ring on Junsu’s fingers and pulled him in a hug, swaying their bodies lightly, whispering sweet things only both of them could hear while the boy put his face under Yoochun’s jaw. Yoochun caressed Junsu’s nape, searched for his mate’s face, and kissed him.

 

Even Changmin stopped taking photos for a while, sighing contently in happiness, purely for his bestfriend. Just eyed the couple as Junsu wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s neck, pulling the older closer and deepened the kiss. He lifted his camera and captured the moment. The green grass, white goalpost, Yoochun in his black suit and Junsu in his school uniform.

 

“Seeing something like this… makes me wanna say something really dumb,” Yunho said, stood by Changmin’s side.

 

“What?” Changmin asked, still taking pictures.

 

“Like I love you.”

 

Changmin put his camera down slowly and looked at Yunho in the eye. He surprised to see those foxy eyes a little glassy. The beautiful and touching view wasn’t affecting him only. “It is dumb.” He said after a while, eyes darted to his camera, checking the photo result though his brain could barely function right then.

 

“Maybe it isn’t.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin gulped as Yunho put his palm on the back of his neck, turning him so they were standing face to face. And Changmin thought, _maybe I love you too_.

 

Yunho’s eyes were on Changmin’s, watching the dark brown irises flashed golden, those big doe eyes staring right back at him. He was waiting for a reply, but the younger didn’t say anything.

 

“I think I am dumb too at this moment…” Changmin said instead.

 

Yunho laughed, kissed Changmin’s temple and he could smell his mate’s scent getting stronger between Junsu and Yoochun’s happy pheromones.

 

 

*

 

 

Yoochun took Junsu away, and Yunho went to his apartment with Changmin.

 

“A friend of mine just opened a new bakery shop. She gave me some to try.” Yunho took a tray of cupcakes from his fridge. “I usually just took them home, but I think, we can do some food tasting for Junsu’s wedding cake. What do you think? Will Junsu like it?”

 

Changmin examined those cupcakes. There were nine cakes, lined neatly according to their color. The chocolate cream had golden sprinkles on the top, beside them were the light mint cream, and the last was pastel violet.

 

“You know, they put little ornaments for the topping. Football for instance, doesn’t Junsu like it? It’s a bit childish, though. But maybe we can pair it with little piano for Yoochun?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin laughed, thinking how cute of Yunho having the conversation by himself. “Have you tried them?” he boiled some water and took two cups for them.

 

“I had one when I visited the bakery. I don’t like sweet stuff that much,” Yunho shrugged.

 

Changmin hummed as he took the violet one, one of the pearl on top rolled off and he put it in his mouth.

 

“Is that edible?” Yunho’s eyes widened.

 

“They’re candies.” Changmin replied. “I don’t know if your teeth can break those, though,” he grinned cheekily.

 

Yunho faked a pout. He took a white flower petal on the mint cupcake and put it inside his mouth. He made a face. “It’s real flower.”

 

“Gosh, you’re cute,” Changmin laughed, and tasted the cupcake.

 

“I’m not cute,” Yunho said, turned off the stove as the water boiled.

 

Changmin walked towards Yunho, put some of the cream on Yunho’s nose. “You are,” he said, poured the hot water from the pot to their cups, the teabag floated.

 

Yunho put his hands on Changmin’s waist, turned the boy around, made him leaned on the counter while the older trapped him with his body. “Shall I show you how cute I am, then?”

 

Changmin’s heart beat faster at the sudden move. The heat from Yunho’s hand could penetrate his uniform, his skin felt hot.

 

The older trailed the corner of Changmin’s lips with his nose, and it stopped beside the boy’s nostril. Changmin could smell the sweetness of the cream, faint vanilla. But what in his mind was Yunho’s fiery scent, musky, and something sweaty.

 

Yunho’s tongue slowly swiped on Changmin’s lips, licked the cream off.

 

Changmin kept the moan to himself, eyes followed Yunho’s lips and he kinda regretted didn’t putting more cream on Yunho.

 

Yunho saw Changmin’s irises lighted golden, and he caught the younger lips in his. It was sweet, sticky, his heart was pounding and he felt like a wild animal, Changmin’s scent made him heady. It was still the same fine wine he recognized, with something new, but strong.

 

 

Changmin didn’t need to think twice like before to kiss back, hands clutched at Yunho’s expensive shirt, feeling the hard muscle underneath. He wanted to touch some skin, so his hands moved to the older’s neck, pulled Yunho to take some more. He sucked Yunho’s lower lip hard, bit it and licked it soothingly. Yunho didn’t lose out, trailed the roof of Changmins mouth, feeling the younger trembled in his hands. His mouth moved to Changmin’s cheek and left ear as he gripped his hair lightly, turning Changmin’s face where he wanted.

 

The boy dipped his nose down to Yunho’s jaw, closer to his pulse and fuck. Fuck. The scent made him felt hot, he could hear their breath and Yunho’s touch burned his skin. Changmin mouthed on his neck, pushed the pulse point with his tongue and felt it throbbed.

 

Yunho could hear Changmin moaned, and the younger shivered passionately as he sucked on Yunho’s neck, biting on it and Yunho groaned, pulled Changmin’s hair and to see his mate’s face.

 

Changmin’s face was flushed, fresh sweat formed on his forehead, pupils dilated. One of his shirt button was ripped off. And Yunho saw Changmin’s school logo printed on the right shirt pocket.

 

Just what had his young, innocent mate did to him?

 

Changmin had his hand on Yunho’s chest. “What?”

 

Yunho removed his hands from Changmin’s body and put it on the counter behind the younger. “Your uniform just saved you,”

 

Changmin looked down to where Yunho’s eyes were. So it was his school uniform.

 

“I almost devour you just now,”

 

Changmin wanted to deny those words made his cock twitched. He wished Yunho just ignored the fact that he was just a student and took him right then. Yunho’s usually neat slicked back hair was messy, there was a sweat rolled off his temple and he had an urged to follow it with his tongue.

 

“Changmin,” Yunho called.

 

“Huh?” Changmin had quite a hard time distracting his mind right now.

 

“We just spilled our tea.” Yunho thumbed Changmin’s cheek, and wiped the sweat on his eyebrows.

 

“I-“ Changmin cleared his throat. He should get away from Yunho before he behaved like a cockwhore. He peeled himself from that sturdy body and rearranged the teacup. “I will call you cute more often.”

 

Yunho chuckled as he handed Changmin a cloth to clean the counter.

 

 

*

 

 

Sooae put down her wine glass and looked around, eyes swept the entire restaurant. The Jung family decided to have dinner together that night.

 

Yunho was watching Soojung slicing her steak with the knife with her small hands. He used to do it for her, and he wondered if those frail wrists would break slicing the tough meat.

 

“Son,” Yanghoon called Yunho. “What time is your flight to Japan tomorrow?”

 

“Seven. The meeting will start after lunch. I have enough time to prepare.” Yunho said.

 

“Good.”

 

“When will you come back, Oppa?” Sooyeon asked.

 

“Thursday night,”

 

“And when will we meet your mate?” Sooae asked, looked at Yunho. She never did her makeup excessively, even so, the thin smudge of her eye shadow made her eyes popped more in the dim light of the Italian restaurant. “Shim Changmin?”

 

“Well,” Yunho put down his fork. “He has college entrance test this week, I don’t know when will he be done.”

 

“What university?” Sooae asked again.

 

“Seoul National University.”

 

“That’s good,” Yanghoon said.

 

“Oh, by the way, Oppa, have you asked him to model for me?” Sooyeon asked excitedly.

 

“I thought Soojung will model for you,” Sooae said, munched her food slowly.

 

“I haven’t got the male model,” Sooyeon replied. “Have you seen his picture?”

 

“I’d rather see him in person.” Sooae answered.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin was editing Yoochun’s proposal photos when Yunho called that night. “Hey,”

 

“Hi, Changmin,”

 

Changmin thought he could hear Yunho’s smile, though it was absurd. “What are you up to?”

 

“Trying to sleep. Wishing I had you in my bed.”

 

Changmin muffled his laugh. “Doing what?”

 

“Sleeping, of course.” Yunho chuckled. “My sister has been bugging me about something so much lately…”

 

“What is that?”

 

“She wants you to model for her,” Yunho said. “She has her own clothing line, Eclare.”

 

Changmin just hummed, fingers typing the name on his laptop, searching for the brand in the internet. And the results came out. It was fairly new, just about two years ago, created by Jessica Jung. And when he clicked the designer’s profile, he could see how pretty Yunho’s sister was. She looked like Soojung after further inspection. Their eyes and lips looked similar.

 

When he scroll down, he found Eclare’s sister company; Yawang. It is a Korean word, Changmin thought. Yawang was established fifteen years ago, and the founder was Im Sooae. Curious, he clicked her profile. There was hardly any photo of Im Sooae by herself, she mostly busy with papers and her pencils, choosing the fabric, measuring the heels…

 

“Min!”

 

Changmin startled and almost dropped the phone. “Yes, yes?”

 

“What are you doing? You’ve ignored me for five minutes.” Yunho said, slightly annoyed.

 

“Sorry,” Changmin closed the tab. “I’m editing Junsu and Yoochun’s photos.”

 

“Oh, I want to see it too.”

 

“Later,” Changmin smiled. “Anyway, you’re going to Japan tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, first flight in the morning. Do you want anything?”

 

“You.” Changmin replied, but regretted it as he realized how stupid that sound. “I mean, just- go back home quickly.”

 

Yunho let out a small laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back on Thursday. And my mother wants to see you next week.”

 

“…right.” Changmin almost forgot about that. “Okay, then. Saturday’s fine?”

 

“I will tell her.”

 

Changmin repressed the urge to find out about Im Sooae more, thinking she was Yunho’s mother. Well, she must be.

 

“Changmin,” Yunho called.

 

He never got bored of how Yunho said his name. “Yes?”

 

“Good luck for your test. I know you can do it.”

 

Changmin nodded. He knew he acted like a teenage girl but he couldn’t help how happy he felt when he heard Yunho’s voice, deep and a little husky and only for him. “Thank you.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Yunho-shi.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Hyung, have you seen this?” Taemin gave Changmin a brouchure. “I found this on the school board, and-“

 

“So you just ripped it off?” Changmin smirked.

 

“I’m sure they have a copy,” Taemin lifted his shoulders. “It’s a photography auction for charity. We just have to submit our photo. The theme is Urban Life.”

 

Changmin took a look at the brochure. Soojung, who was also there at that moment, leaned closer to read it as well.

 

“The registration fee is quite cheap, I think. Should we try it?” Soojung said.

 

Changmin hummed. “If your photos are good enough, I will pay for your registration too,” he said.

 

“Whoa, really, Hyung?” Taemin widened his eyes and grabbed Changmin’s hands. “Thank you, Hyung!”

 

“Sunbae, you shouldn’t pay for him. It’ll be a waste of money,” Soojung teased.

 

Changmin laughed as the kids bickered and told them to select their photos. He was sorting through Soojung’s photos while Taemin was busy editing his.

 

Soojung called him Oppa accidentally once, but Changmin didn’t mind. Sometimes, when there were only two of them, Soojung would call him Oppa, not Sunbae anymore. There was one time when they were going to the park together for photo hunting together. They were taking a rest, eating sandwich by the little lake.

 

“Yunho Oppa asked me about you a lot,” Soojung half complained. “Why don’t you guys just text each other?”

Changmin laughed, silently felt happy that Yunho was curious and thinking about him. It meant he wasn’t the only one in the game. “I will tell him to stop,”

“Don’t,” Soojung said quickly. “He told me not to tell you, Oppa,”

 

“Oh, this one is pretty good, Soojung,” Changmin said.

 

Soojung’s photo was taken from above, showing an ordinary busy morning in one of a main street in Seoul. Men and women, dressed neatly in their shirts and blazers, walked across the street, heading to their own office.

 

“I’m not really good at editing, though…” Soojung mumbled.

 

“It’s already good as it is. The light is perfect, I think. Or do you want me to edit it for you? I’ll show you the result later,” Changmin offered.

 

“If you think it’s good enough, I’ll believe you, Sunbae,” Soojung grinned. “Oh, I gotta go,” she looked at her watch and gathered her things. “See you guys!”

 

“Hyung, are you in a relationship with Krystal?” Taemin asked as soon as Soojung left.

 

“What are you talking about?” Changmin replied almost automatically.

 

“Well. You called her Soojung, not Krystal like before,” Taemin shrugged.

 

He caught that habit from Yunho actually. “No, we’re not in a relationship.” He said clearly.

 

As soon as he got home, he opened the event organizer’s website and did the registration for Taemin and Krystal. He hadn’t chosen his photo yet.

 

He browsed through his gallery, checking his previous photos, went from one folder to another. And there was one that caught his eyes.

 

A silhouette of a man, taken in a summer day when the sun went down in the Jung Corp building. The tall man, with his broad shoulders and firm figure. He was looking at his left side, showing his sculpted jawline.

 

Defying the warm sunlight, but also welcoming it. Strong as he was facing the world, but also carried the burden on his shoulders.

 

Changmin’s lips twitched to a smile as he was thinking about this man.

 

Jung Yunho.

 

The man who made his world more colorful, more meaningful. Changmin couldn’t imagine if his mate wasn’t him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

A week passed just like that. Changmin didn’t expect he could do all the tests quite easily, but still hoping for the best result. Junsu’s wedding plan was progressing fast, and Changmin was relieved that his bestfriend wasn’t as stressed out like before.

 

He was the one stressing out.

 

After school on Friday, Junsu came over to take a look at the photos Changmin would print for the wedding.

 

“I’m meeting Yunho’s parents tomorrow,” Changmin said, biting his lower lip.

 

Junsu turned his gaze from Changmin’s laptop monitor. “Really?”

 

“What should I do?”

 

“What do you mean what should you do?” Junsu lay comfortably on the bed. ”Didn’t you say Yunho had met your parents several times? It won’t be a big deal,”

 

Changmin huffed, turned his chair around. “You weren’t nervous when you meet Yoochun’s parents for the first time?”

 

“We’ve known each other since I was 13. I’ve met them before we bonded.”

 

Changmin shoulders fell. He asked the wrong person.

“Yeah. You have to put more effort, I guess. I’m imagining those rude, evil chaebol moms in dramas,” Junsu said after some time, extended his arm to pat Changmin’s shoulder. “Isn’t his mother a designer?”

 

“His sister is. His mother too, I think. How do you know?”

 

“Yoochun told me. Your mate and mine are pretty close, apparently.”

 

“What else do they talk about?”

 

Junsu hummed. “Us.” He looked at Changmin. “Because some time ago, Yoochun asked me about you.” He tilted his head. “To think of it, he’s spying for Yunho, don’t you think?”

 

“Spying?” Changmin laughed. “Oh wait, I think you’re right.” He remembered that time when he told Yunho that Junsu wanted to get married in a soccer stadium. Well. That was where Yoochun proposed the day after he revealed that fact to his mate.

 

“By the way, where will you meet his parents? You’re going to his house?”

 

“I don’t know yet. He hasn’t told me.” Changmin said. “I’m not good at making conversations. What if we’ll just sit there staring into whatever in front of us.”

 

“It won’t happen. Yunho will be there too, right?”

 

“He has to be.”

 

“You shouldn’t be this nervous. His mother is probably nicer than you think.”

 

Changmin sighed. “That’s what I hope.”

 

 

*

 

 

“I will pick you up after work, so… around 5.30?” Yunho called him that night.

 

“Okay.” Changmin didn’t want to voice out that he was nervous. “Where are we going?”

 

“My mother’s doing the reservation, I don’t know where yet.”

 

“Your sisters will be there too?”

 

“I don’t know. Why?”

 

Changmin let out a little laugh. “Nothing…” he hoped if Yunho’s sisters came, Mrs Jung attention would be a little divided. But what if there would be more people judging him? Well… Soojung was pretty nice, though.

 

“Sooyeon is beautiful. I actually want to hide her from you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t want you to fall in love with her.”

 

“Dummy.” Changmin chuckled.

 

“That’s the laugh I want to hear,” Yunho said. “Changmin, I know you’re nervous. Don’t be.”

 

“… how do you know?”

 

“You hold your breath. I kinda want to hear it, though.”

 

Changmin breathed out the air he had been holding unconsciously. “I can’t help it.”

 

“You are my mate. There’s nothing anyone can do about it. Whatever happens won’t change anything.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin wanted to inhale Yunho’s scent. His mate’s calming voice wasn’t enough. “Alright.”

 

“I will see you tomorrow, okay? Sleep well.”

 

“Yeah… goodnight, Yunho-shi.”

 

“Night, Changmin.”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin stood in front of his drawer after shower, wondering what to wear. He had been standing for half an hour and he still didn’t have any idea. The beads of water on his body had dried off completely. He decided to call for help.

 

“Junsu, what should I wear?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m meeting the Jungs. What should I wear?”

 

“Oh, right. Um, where are you going?”

 

“A restaurant.”

 

“Duh, I mean is it formal?”

 

“I… don’t know.”

 

Junsu sighed.

 

Changmin wanted to give up. Junsu was muttering something. “What?”

 

“I’m talking with Yoochun.”

 

“What? You told Yoochun?”

 

“He said probably Yunho will take you to his favorite restaurant.”

 

“No, his mother’s booking and I don’t know where.”

 

Junsu didn’t answer rightaway, probably talking with Yoochun again. “Then it will be an upscale restaurant. Do you have something formal to wear?”

 

“…the school blazer?” Changmin opened another drawer. His clothes were dominated by tshirt and shirt, and jeans.

 

“Do you want to borrow my suit? I just took it from the tailor.”

 

“You have a suit?” why did Junsu had one while he didn’t?

 

“Yeah, for the wedding-“

 

“Are you crazy?!”

 

“Yoochun said that too.”

 

Changmin sighed. “Should I borrow from my father?”

 

“Hm… isn’t your father shorter than you?”

 

Changmin let himself fell on the bed. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

 

“Just wear Yunho’s favorite color.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well… maybe it will be a plus point from your future mother in law for knowing her son’s preference?”

 

There was a slap sound, and Changmin wondered if Yoochun and Junsu was doing a high five.

 

“There’s a probability she booked a simple restaurant, Min. Well, of course she’s meeting his son’s mate, but it’s not like engagement dinner or something like that. What if you guys are eating in McD and you’re wearing a suit with a tie? It’d be stupid.”

 

Changmin tried to calm himself. Yunho had told him not to be nervous. He was making a fuss. “I don’t think we’re going to eat in McD, though.”

 

“For instance,” Junsu added.

 

Changmin huffed. “Right.”

 

“Pull yourself together, okay. It’ll be fine.” Junsu said. “Text me later!”

 

Changmin was trying his shirts. The black one was a little short. And… the white one, wasn’t it too plain? There was a navy with light blue dots, but he wondered if it was too childish. He found the dark brown shirt, his mother said it suited well with his eyes.

 

Changmin wore that.

 

And he had maroon sweater. Junsu didn’t say anything wrong, after all. He knew Yunho liked that color, and he decided to put that on over his shirt. And a pair of khaki for the bottom. He wondered if he should style his hair, remembering Yunho’s neat slicked back hair. There was styling hair gel in his dresser, and he applied it to his hair.

 

It was a disaster.

 

It looked weird for him. Changmin brows furrowed as he eyed his big ears stuck out. He looked like an elephant. He groaned and washed his hair.

 

His phone rang.

 

Changmin had a quite hard time finding it under the pile of his clothes. His hands were also busy drying his hair. Yunho called and he answered.

 

“Hello? Sorry I’m a little late. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

 

“You’re late?” Changmin looked at his clock. Right. It was 5.40 already. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I didn’t’ realize…”

 

“Are you ready yet?” Yunho asked. “I’m almost there.”

 

“Okay, I’ll come out.” Changmin said hurriedly. He took his wallet and put it with his phone in his pocket. He ran downstairs and wore his shoes, went out and locked the door behind him.

 

Yunho was there already, in front of his gate. “Shall I greet your parents first?”

 

“They’re not home. Visiting my grandma and will be back tomorrow.” He answered, entering Yunho’s car.

 

Yunho was smiling, staring at Changmin.

 

Changmin gulped slowly. “What?” he wondered if he looked funny.

 

“You look good.” Yunho’s smile widened. “Your hair’s still wet,” he brushed a strand of hair on Changmin’s forehead.

 

Changmin didn’t say anything, but Yunho’s touch did make him felt better. And he inhaled Yunho’s scent as much as he could from that distance.

 

“It will be just my mother. My father’s having a dinner with a business partner, but he said he’ll come later.” Yunho started to drive. “And Soojung’s busy with her homework. Sooyeon’s hanging out with her friends.”

 

“Too bad. I want to see her.”

 

“Why?” Yunho glanced to the younger.

 

“Didn’t you say she’s beautiful?” Changmin grinned cheekily.

 

“Naughty,” Yunho faked a pout.

 

Changmin laughed a little, trying to hide his nervousness.

 

And Yoochun was right. It was an upscale restaurant. Luckily his hair had dried by then.

 

Yunho greeted the valet driver and got off the car, Changmin just followed. Yunho gave his car key and they entered the restaurant. The building had a strong classic image with European style architecture. Tall windows and sculpted pillars. White linen spread on round tables. People chatting, glass clinking. The waiter and waitress wore suits and dress shoes, plain black and white.

 

Yunho didn’t have to say the reservation name, the manager who was in charge recognize him right after they enter, and led them the way. “Mrs Jung just arrived earlier,”

 

“I hate to make her wait,” Yunho said to the manager, who just smiled.

 

Their table was located further away, but close to the kitchen. Mrs Jung already sat there, her back facing them.

 

“Thank you,” Yunho smiled to the manager. He then put his hand on his mother’s shoulder. “Mother, we’re here,”

 

Mrs Jung turned her head. Her hair was rolled to a bun on the lower side of her head. She stood up and Changmin could see her slim figure, encased by a simple but elegant black gown that fell right on the floor. He knew Mrs Jung was older than his mother, remembering that Yunho, the first son, was much older than Changmin himself. But she took a good care of her appearance, and hid her flaws well. Changmin didn’t see any wrinkles on that white, porcelain face. Her eyes were big and clear.

 

And Yunho had his mother’s lips.

 

“This is Shim Changmin, mother. My mate.” Yunho put his hand on Changmin’s back.

 

Changmin blinked and hoped he didn’t stare too much. He quickly gave her a bow. “Hello, nice to meet you, Mrs Jung.”

 

“I am Jung Sooae. Nice to meet you too, Mr Shim,” Sooae said.

 

“Please just call me Changmin,” Changmin said with a smile, dared himself to look her in the eye.

 

Her smile didn’t reach her eyes. She was looking at Changmin from top to bottom, inspecting him. Nobody needed to tell him, even the waiter and waitress dressed much better than him. And her eyes stopped at his shoes.

 

Changmin glanced at his shoes.

 

He was in a hurry when Yunho called, and he wore his old sneakers. It was automatic, he used to wear them for school. He really wished the warm light of the restaurant didn’t reveal the dirt of his shoes.

 

“I hope you are hungry, Changmin-shi,” Sooae said, sat after Yunho pulled the seat for him.

 

Changmin wasn’t hungry. He didn’t think he could eat anything right now. Yunho sat between him and Sooae, but the position made Sooae’s gaze went straight to Changmin.

 

“I have ordered,” she said. “But not the wine. What’s your favorite, Changmin-shi?”

 

Changmin thought she was talking to Yunho. “Uh, I… don’t know about wine that well.”

 

“Ah, right. You barely reach the legal age.” Sooae said, handed the wine list to Yunho. “Red, Yunho.”

 

Changmin put his palm over his thigh and waited. For the time to pass.

 

When Yunho was done talking to the waiter, he looked at Changmin. “How was your entrance test?”

 

“It’s-“ he was going to say easy, but what if Mrs Jung thought that he was arrogant? The next word crossed his mind was ‘good’, but what kind of test was good, anyway? “It went well,” he nodded.

 

“When will the result come out?” Yunho asked again.

 

“Next week. We can check it online.”

 

“What about your backup, Changmin-shi?” Mrs Jung asked.

 

“Pardon?” Changmin turned his eyes to Yunho’s mother.

 

“What is your second choice?” she said. “What if you’re not accepted?”

 

Yunho gave his mother a look, and Mrs Jung raised her eyebrows at Yunho.

 

Changmin put his hand on Yunho’s arm. “Your mother’s right. Yes, Mrs Jung, it’s Korea University. Your son recommended it to me,” he said to Sooae.

 

Sooae hummed. “That is fortunate, then. What if Yunho didn’t tell you anything?”

 

Changmin didn’t know if that was something he should answer or not. Yunho breathed out slowly, a little disturbed by his mother’s words. Luckily the food came, placed in front of them. He waited until Mrs Jung started to eat, until he lifted his spoon.

 

“Yunho, tell him to use the right spoon,” Mrs Jung didn’t even look at Changmin.

 

Changmin wondered if there was something wrong with his spoon.

 

“This one, Changmin,” Yunho said, took a spoon on the right edge. “This one’s for soup,” he added with a smile.

 

“Thank you,” Changmin said. He wondered if Mrs Jung already predicted his mistakes.

 

“What major do you take, Changmin-shi?” Sooae asked.

 

“Graphic design, Mrs Jung,”

 

“What do you want to do in the future?”

 

Changmin put down his spoon slowly. “I… haven’t think about that.”

 

Sooae shot him a look. “Really?”

 

“There’s still a lot of time to figure that out,” Yunho answered for Changmin.

 

“Right, you’re still young. But it can’t always be an excuse.” Sooae said, put down her spoon.

 

Changmin just gulped his cream soup, as he didn’t know what else he could do. The waiter came and took their plates before serving the main dish.

 

“I heard about you from Soojung, Changmin-shi,” Sooae said.

 

“Yeah, we’re in the photography club together,” Changmin replied.

 

Sooae munched the steak slowly and wiped the corner of her lips with her napkin. “So you like photography?”

 

“Yes, Mrs Jung,” Changmin didn’t dare to eat as long as Sooae was conversing with him.

 

“Are you going to make a job out of it?”

 

“I’d like to, I’m looking forward for that opportunity.” Changmin said, wishing he sounded enthusiastic enough.

 

“That is a difficult field, photography. You have to be extremely good at it.” Sooae sipped her wine.

 

Changmin agreed with her, saying to himself that Mrs Jung was just stating the fact, not doubting him.

 

“He’s good. Didn’t you get paid from Mrs Oh for taking photos of the twins? And he’s also helping his friend for the wedding photos,” Yunho grinned proudly.

 

“Oh, your friend is getting married already?” Sooae asked interestedly. “What about you, Changmin-shi? Do you have any thought about that?”

 

Changmin quickly swallowed the food inside his mouth and luckily didn’t choke. “Well, Yunho-shi asked-“

 

“Yunho- _shi_?” Sooae cut, her eyebrows arched high. Her expression was unreadable. “I’m sorry, go on,”

 

Changmin’s heart beat twice faster as it was before. “Yunho-shi asked me about that, but I think I’m not ready yet,”

 

“Of course you’re not,” Sooae smiled again. “You’re only a high school student.”

 

“Yes, I am,” he replied daringly, thinking there was nothing wrong with that. “And I’ll graduate in a couple months, though.”

 

Yunho didn’t hide his grin, eating his steak rather happily. “I don’t think I’m ready either, anyway,” he looked at his mother.

 

Sooae didn’t show that she was surprised. “I remember you told us you’re going to marry your mate the day after you met him,”

 

“Yes, I know.” Yunho said calmly. “I’m going to marry him, it is planned. But we’re not in a hurry.” He looked at Changmin.

 

Changmin returned that gaze, and his sneaker nudged Yunho’s shoes under the table. Yunho grinned wider.

 

“To think of it, you are doing the right thing,” Sooae said. “You must have enough faith in your mate to get married,”

 

Changmin froze. Did it mean both Yunho and Changmin didn’t have enough faith in each other? What was she talking about? He heard Yunho was saying something, (or was he? Because Changmin wasn’t sure if his senses worked fine) and his throat felt dry. He took his glass of wine, but his hand somehow shook and the wine spilled to his sweater.

 

The moment he came back to reality was when Yunho dabbed on his chest, where the wine stained his clothes. Fortunately the spill wasn’t that evident on his maroon sweater.

 

“I think I need to use the bathroom,” Changmin said quietly, and excused himself.

 

Sooae didn’t say anything but her eyes followed Changmin quietly without turning her head. When she was sure the boy wasn’t around, she spoke up to her son. “He is not suitable for you,”

 

Yunho breathed out. He knew his mother was going to say something like this. “How is he not? He’s my destined soulmate.”

 

“I said the wrong word trying to make it sound nice.” Sooae gave Yunho a sharp look and corrected her words, “He’s not enough, Yunho.”

 

“He completes me.” Yunho stated.

 

“ _You_ complete _him_.” Sooae corrected him.

 

Yunho took a deep sigh.

 

“Are you sure it is him? Is this some kind of mistake-“

 

“The more time I spend with him, the more sure I am about our relationship. And yes, mother, he is my mate.” Yunho focused on Sooae. “And I really wish you to be nicer to him,”

 

“I’m never a nice woman, Yunho. Not to your father, not to you or your sisters. You know me. I’m just stating the truths, and tell me did I say anything wrong?”

 

Yunho hated how she was right, but also wrong at the same time. As a mother, Sooae wasn’t as affectionate, caring, or had the motherly aura like other mothers. But Yunho knew she loved her family and deep down, care a lot about them. “I will prove you wrong, then.”

 

“He’s the one who has to prove himself to me.” Sooae said, took another gulp of her wine. She caught Changmin’s reflection on the mirror. He was coming. “You can take the boy home, Yunho.”

 

Changmin got back and took his seat.

 

“I think I’m full,” Yunho said to Changmin. “Should I take you home?”

 

“Oh, but the dinner’s not finished yet,” Changmin said as the waiter put the dessert in front of them. “I know you don’t like sweet stuff, but it’s rude to leave your food uneaten.” He added with a smile.

 

Yunho brushed Changmin’s hair and thumbing the boy’s cheek, didn’t care if his mother was watching.

 

Changmin took Yunho’s hand from his head and directed it to his spoon. “Eat your food.”

 

“Good evening,” Mr Jung came after he was done with his business dinner. “Is it okay to join this late?”

 

“Mr Jung, nice to meet you,” Changmin quickly bowed and greeted him.

 

Mr Jung was a little taller than his wife, but still shorter than his son. He was probably in his 60s, but Changmin wasn’t sure. Probably he looked older because of all the busy work he had been doing to expand his business. Looking at his face features, Changmin could see that Soojung more looked like her father than her mother, while Yunho looked a lot like Mrs Jung.

 

“Oh, this must be Shim Changmin, right?” Yanghoon greeted Changmin back with a warm smile. “Please continue your meal, I’m sorry for disturbing.” He took a seat between his wife and Changmin.

 

Changmin didn’t see the husband and wife exchange a word, not even a kiss. But he saw Sooae pushed her dessert to Yanghoon.

 

“Still doesn’t like cakes?” Yanghoon said as he started to eat it.

 

Sooae just hummed as pulled out the handkerchief on his husband’s suit pocket and folded it neatly before returning it to its place.

 

“That’s why you’re not even sweet, dear,” Yanghoon remarked.

 

“Then can you explain why I’m so cold though I don’t like ice cream?” Sooae replied.

 

Yanghoon gave his wife a smile. “You’re the best.”

 

Changmin smiled to himself. Jung Sooae, though she wasn’t a friendly one, shared a lot of traits with Yunho. Yunho had her lips, and they also hated sweet food. And Changmin thought if Yunho had his cool, composed, and calm self from his father, he actually got it from his mother.

 

He remembered that one time when a staff yelled to Yunho, but the man remained calm although he had a storm in his heart. Or that one time when he saw Changmin with Siwon, the man did lose his composure, but he quickly gained it back.

 

A half of Yunho was Sooae. Thinking of that, Changmin knew, it actually wasn’t that hard to deal with this woman.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to do a research in an island (well, actually two) so the bad news is, i won't be able to update this story for about a month :(  
> so, see u guys in november! please be patient, i promise more are coming :D


	13. Chapter 13

 

“How’s my mother?” Yunho asked as soon as they were alone in the car.

 

“She’s just like you, somehow,” Changmin wore the seatbelt.

 

“That’s the first time I hear that,” Yunho grinned amusedly. “Tell me more,”

 

“I’m not telling more,” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho narrowed his eyes.

 

Changmin gave him a look. “Even if you ask Yoochun to ask Junsu, you still won’t get the answer,” he said cheekily.

 

Yunho went blank for a while. “So you finally find out about that…” he laughed.

 

“Junsu said Yoochun is spying for you.” Changmin joined Yunho’s laugh.

 

Yunho started to drive. “I should just drive you home, right? But didn’t you say your parents are away?” he asked. “Is it okay to be home alone?”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll survive, I’ve done it before.”

 

“Really, though, Changmin,” Yunho’s voice was lower, and more serious.

 

“It’s okay, Yunho-shi. Really,” Changmin answered in more serious manner, seeing that Yunho was worried.

 

Yunho didn’t answer, seemed to be in a deep thought.

 

“Well, if you can accompany me, then…” Changmin asked slowly, he didn’t want Yunho to overthink everything, really.

 

Yunho glanced to Changmin. “Is it okay if you stay in my apartment?”

 

Changmin blinked. He didn’t expect that, but- “Fine with me.”

 

“Should I ask your parents?”

 

“No, gosh, I’m an adult.” Changmin snorted.

 

“Just tell your parents,” Yunho said. “I don’t want them to think I’m kidnapping you.”

 

“It’s legal if I give you my consent.”

 

Yunho said nothing, just kept driving. They arrived at Yunho’s apartment not long after, and went in together. Yunho told Changmin to see the code. “You can go here anytime and no need to tell me.”

 

Changmin smiled, glad at Yunho’s thoughtfulness. The apartment became a little world of their own.

 

“Do you want to eat something?” Yunho asked.

 

“We ate just now,” Changmin rolled his eyes.

 

Yunho chuckled and took off his blazer.

 

“Can I borrow your clothes?”

 

“Sure,” Yunho went to the bedroom to take something for Changmin to wear.

 

Changmin followed him. “You played basketball?”

 

“Yes, since highschool until college. So about… six years?” Yunho lent Changmin his old basketball shorts and an old tshirt.

 

Changmin wondered if that was how Yunho got his gorgeous body. “But not anymore?”

 

“I’m a little busy,”

 

“You mean, very,” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho just chuckled. “Go change,” he opened the bathroom door.

 

Changmin changed his clothes and expectedly, Yunho’s clothes were quite big for his body. The shorts easily slipped off his waist. When he got out, Yunho was in the kitchen.

 

“There’s caramel rice pudding in the fridge. Help yourself. I’m gonna take a shower, okay?”

 

“Okay,”

 

After Yunho disappeared and he heard the water ran, Changmin looked around the apartment again. There was a shelf full of books. Half of them were cooking books, and he took one at the top. It was written in French, _La Patisserie_. There was a handwritten message on the first page:

_I know u hate sweets, so I decided to give u this book =P_

_Happy birthday, Yunho! xxoo_

_From: Hyori & Chunhee_

Unfortunately, Yunho’s birthday wasn’t written there. Hopefully he didn’t miss it. He looked at the pastries photos, from simple croissant to macaroons, bread and cakes, and felt his mouth salivated. Well… Yunho told him to, so he opened the fridge and searched for the rice pudding. There were four cups of it, so he didn’t feel guilty to take one. He opened the lid and started to eat. It was delicious, not that sweet, and smooth on his tongue. Changmin liked the burnt caramel scent.

 

He went to the balcony, and regretted that he didn’t bring his camera. The colorful city lights were beautiful that night. The feel of summer still lingered, and the sky was bright with the twinkling stars.

 

Changmin could smell Yunho’s fresh scent, more like berry that night, and a little earthy too, covered by the scent of soap. He turned around to see Yunho was by the balcony door.

 

“What are you thinking?” Yunho asked.

 

The man hair was wet and he wore black wifebeater and loose sweatpants. To think of it, that was the first time he saw that much amount of Yunho’s skin, because he always wore suit. His body was firm and muscular, but not too much.

 

Fortunately Yunho didn’t realize Changmin was staring, his eyes was admiring the sky in front of them.

 

Changmin’s throat was dry and he gulped. There was only the thought of Yunho’s skin in his mind. And the faint taste of the pudding. So he tried to focus on the later to distract his mind. “Want to try some?” he scooped some and offered it to Yunho.

 

Yunho opened his mouth, let Changmin fed him, hummed in approval. “Not sleepy yet?” he asked.

 

“Not really…” Changmin answered, finished the rest of the pudding.

 

“I thought you’d be tired.” Yunho said.

 

“I’m okay.” Changmin looked at Yunho. “Should we go to sleep now?”

 

“Alright.”

 

They got in and Yunho locked the balcony door. He went to the bathroom to wash up, and Yunho came, gave him a toothbrush, and they brushed their teeth together. Yunho watched Changmin and his foamy mouth and thought that the little domestic thing could make him happy. When Changmin was done gurgling, he took Changmin’s toothbrush and put it in the glass beside his. “Just put it here since you’ll be here permanently,”

 

“Permanently?” Changmin was amused.

 

Yunho nodded and looked at the younger.

 

“You look a lot younger with your hair down,” Changmin’s fingers were combing Yunho’s hair.

 

Yunho’s eyes were on Changmin’s lips, it was redder than usual, and fresh. Moist. He wanted a taste. He wanted to run his tongue on them. And hear breathy moans coming out from them.

 

“If you want to do something,” Changmin said, Yunho didn’t realized how close they were. He was too mesmerized by his mouth. Changmin’s hands were around his neck. “Just do it.”

 

Yunho’s hands went up from Changmin’s waist. He didn’t mean to go underneath the tshirt, but it was too loose and his hands felt skin. Changmin didn’t complain, so he continued, felt the boy shivered under his touch. He pulled Changmin closer to his body, and leaned down, his tongue dipped in between Changmin’s mouth.

 

Changmin let out a sharp gasp.

 

Yunho held himself so he wouldn’t ravish his young mate, he wondered if Changmin could feel him trembling in anticipation as he tried to be gentle, running his tongue on Changmin’s lips, before the younger impatiently opened his mouth to catch Yunho’s teasing tongue. Yunho could feel Changmin’s soft lips on his, before their teeth crash. The fresh minty toothpaste heightened his lust, and he wanted to steal Changmin’s breath away, inhaling everything from the boy’s mouth.

 

Changmin wasn’t hesitant to be aggressive. He ignored his aching nose bumping to Yunho’s, because the older’s touch burnt him, and the his scent was making him heady and Changmin wondered if that was a drug that made him couldn’t stop kissing Yunho. He pulled back to take a big gulp of air, before went to kiss Yunho’s jaw, down to his neck, didn’t forget to pass his pulse point, and he couldn’t hold the urge to suck the skin and bit it. It made the older groaned, and the vibrations brought Changmin to tease his adam’s apple.

 

Yunho wasn’t sure if he could stop, because his body was holding onto Changmin, and if possible bringing him closer. The younger’s hot wet mouth was making him crazy and Yunho just wanted the younger to be as crazy as he was. He lifted Changmin up, gave his ass a little squeeze.

 

“Ah!” Changmin could hold his gasp, holding tight into Yunho, but the older put him on the counter, beside the sink. His shorts slipped down to under the curve of his ass, and Yunho tried to pull it up. “That’s okay,” he put his hands on Yunho’s shoulder to get the man’s attention. “Kiss me,” he demanded.

 

Yunho did just that, kissing Changmin, and that time, he was in charge, but it didn’t mean he controlled everything. Changmin’s heels were digging on his back, pulling him closer to his body. But Yunho kissed Changmin slow and deep, his tongue penetrated the younger’s mouth, mapping the inside, made the boy turned on even more. Yunho’s hands were exploring his body, caressing his abs and back, went up to his chest. Yunho was licking the sweat on his cheek when he found Changmin’s nipples and tweaked it, made the younger moan and Changmin’s scent invaded his mind in a strong wave.

 

“Changmin,” his voice was low, and husky. His breath was hot on Changmin’s neck. But he remembered how that sounded when they were making out in the kitchen. “I can’t stop-“

 

“Don’t.” Changmin’s reply was quick. “I don’t want you to stop,”

 

Yunho dived for Changmin’s scent. The pheromones was burning his body, sending heat along his spine. That was the first time he smelled Changmin’s scent from his neck pulse. And it was much stronger, a little like alcohol combined with thousand roses, and it spiked him. Yunho could even hear his sniffing sound, and Changmin moaned.

 

“Bedroom,” Yunho said, finally.

 

Changmin looked disheveled, and he was too lost to hear what Yunho said. But the older lifted him again, easy and quick, to the bedroom. Changmin’s shorts fell on the way but none of them care, the boy was reaching for any skin he could reach, chewing on Yunho’s ear gently as the older carried him.

 

Yunho put Changmin on the bed. The sheet was too cool for their hot bodies. Yunho took off his wifebeater and looked at Changmin with smoldering eyes. It was animalistic and Changmin loved it. Loved how Yunho’s eyes were on fire, chest heaving, full with want. Wanting Changmin.

 

The thought hit Changmin’s mind as Yunho took off his tshirt, left him only clothed in his underwear. Were they really doing this?

 

But his doubt went away when Yunho’s skilled hands caressing his bare body, lips on Changmin’s collarbone. Yunho’s fingers combed Changmin’s sides, made his hips jerked, tickled but turned on, and his crotch hit Yunho’s chest.

 

Yunho laid kisses on Changmin’s body, didn’t left a space unloved. He went down, tracing the flushed skin with his mouth, before stopping under Changmin’s belly button.

 

Changmin was trashing around, but when he realized Yunho stopped, he looked down, meeting those foxy eyes over his underwear.

 

Yunho could see Changmin’s eyes flashed golden, and knew that the younger could see it too in his eyes. He slowly pulled down the boy’s underwear, revealing the younger’s cock, hard, and the tip hit his chin. Changmin’s eyes widened in lust, and Yunho opened his mouth slowly, and went down even slower, wanted to imprint Changmin’s change of expression in his brain.

 

When the hot cavern engulfed his cock, Changmin bucked up. His tears welled up, he never felt that good before. Yunho’s teeth was sending jolt to his nerves, and the texture of his tongue made him breathless, especially when the older sucked on the sensitive tip, and dipping his tongue to his slit.

 

“Yunho-!” Changmin grabbed Yunho’s hair.

 

Yunho chuckled, glad making Changmin losing control. He didn’t call him Yunho- _shi_ , huh.

 

The vibration pushed Changmin over the edge, and his body arched in ecstasy, pushed his cock even deeper to Yunho’s throat. “Yunho! I’m gonna-“ with all his strength, the pulled Yunho’s head away, before his sperm spurted out, splashed on his stomach, but some of it hit Yunho’s cheek.

 

He lay boneless afterwards. He looked down and saw the older was already staring with his wild eyes, bare hand wiped Changmin’s cum on his face.

 

“Okay?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin gulped and nodded, he gestured Yunho to come closer, and caught him in a deep kiss. There was a weird taste, little bitter and salty, which he thought to be his precum and Changmin licked it off Yunho’s lips. He sat up on the bed, following Yunho’s kiss. The older was kneeling on the bed, and Changmin and reached down to the man’s sweatpants along with his boxer. He pulled it down, but not completely off.

 

Yunho’s cock was curving up to his abs, it was bigger than Changmin imagined, (wait, no, he never imagined Yunho’s cock) probably because it was hard. Changmin put his hand around it slowly, wasn’t sure of what he was doing but wanted to make a mess of Yunho.

 

Yunho gasped, put his hand on Changmin’s shoulder. The younger’s scent and his awkward touches made him wanted more. Changmin teased thumbed the head and stroking the length with one hand while the other was caressing his balls. The younger was added tongue to his touch, kissing Yunho’s chest and sucking a nipple.

 

Yunho knew he couldn’t hold it for longer. So he put Changmin down to the bed again, looked at him eye to eye. The younger parted his legs to accommodate Yunho in the middle, let their cocks brushed into each other. Yunho lifted Changmin’s legs and hooked the back of the boy’s knee with his arms, kissing his thighs.

 

His hands went down to Changmin’s ass, found the cleft and the younger clenched.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Changmin didn’t know when his eyes were closed, but it was dark. He opened his eyes and he saw Yunho, leaned down so they were face to face, looking at him deeply in the eye.

 

Changmin wasn’t sure. Changmin was a little afraid, it was his first time, anyway. But Yunho’s tender care and thoughtfulness made him knew that he wanted it. He wanted to do it with his mate. The man he was meant to be with. He knew Yunho wouldn’t hurt him. He gave another kiss to the older.

 

“Yes,”

 

Yunho gulped hard, he brushed Changmin’s eyebrow and kissed his temple. His finger slowly went to his hole, and Changmin tried hard to calm down. “You need to turn around,”

 

Yunho took off his sweatpants and boxer off while Changmin did that, and raised himself up on his hands and knees. He just ignored the fact of why the older was so experienced in this.

 

“I don’t have lube though. Or condoms.”

 

Changmin looked at Yunho trough his shoulder. “But we’ve gone this far,”

 

Yunho grinned at Changmin’s cheeky comment. So he’d just continue, then. He kneeled behind the boy, parted his asscheeks and revealed the puckered hole. It was too tight, looked completely close, almost. He sucked on a finger and probed it to Changmin’s hole.

 

“Breathe, baby,”

 

Changmin was trying. And Yunho was calling him baby. It sounded sweet in their hot time and it just wasn’t right.

 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Yunho said again.

 

“It just… weird…” Changmin said slowly. He was actually shy exposing himself like that to Yunho, but he had trusted the man.

 

Yunho was full of concentration, trying not to hurt his mate, but it was hard. The man was still tight even after two fingers slide in. He wondered if a lot of time passed for prepping Changmin. “Are you bored?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Yunho chuckled. He decided to just lean down, and licked the entrance. Changmin startled and clenched his hole. He looked back and realized what Yunho had done. He saw the man, all sweaty and sexy, before that gorgeous face disappeared between his ass, and he once again felt the little wet soft thing teasing his hole, and pushing in. Changmin admitted that Yunho’s tongue made him crazy. He couldn’t hold his body up anymore, his arms losing strength, but Yunho hold his waist up with his arms.

 

Yunho fingered Changmin for some time, waiting until the boy was loose enough for three fingers, and he even tried to add the fourth as he teased Changmin’s prostate, glad he found the spot as he heard the younger’s moan muffled to the pillow.

 

“Changmin, I’m going in,” Yunho said, kissing along the younger’s spine.

 

Changmin nodded slowly.

 

Yunho breathed out, smearing his precum along his shaft, stroking it and directing his cock to Changmin’s hole. The tip touched the entrance and Yunho pushed slowly, feeling the younger tensed up. He leaned down and covered Changmin’s hand with his. Changmin interlaced their fingers, and he took that as a permission. He pushed in more and more.

 

Changmin didn’t want to say it hurt. He didn’t want Yunho to worry. He knew it would be alright, that the pain would turn into pleasure just like when Yunho fingered him. He distracted his mind from the pain to the older’s body covering him. Both the Yunho’s heat and scent radiating around him, comforting him.

 

When he was filled to the hilt, Yunho stilled for a moment, before pulled out a little, and thrusting it back in again. He felt Changmin’s inside muscle loosed a bit, and he pulled back again, until the tip remained inside. But when he pushed back in, the muscle tensed again, squeezing his cock deliciously.

 

“Faster,” Changmin breathed out.

 

Yunho followed, hands gripping Changmin’s waist, began to thrust in and out of his mate’s body. Changmin’s short, breathy gasp filled the room, and it turned Yunho on even more. He was almost came the first time he entered that hot tight body, and Changmin’s lusty voice pushed him even more.

 

Yunho pulled Changmin’s body, so they were both kneeling on the bed, back to chest, both drenched in sweat. Yunho went to Changmin’s neck again, inhaling the younger’s scent, closing his eyes as he felt his body jolted together with Changmin’s as his cock hit the boy’s prostate, made him clenched and his hold on Yunho’s cock tightened even more. The older put his hand around Changmin’s half hard erection, stroking fast, no more teasing.

 

Yunho eyed Changmin’s lips parted, letting out lewd breathy gasps, while his own lips were busy devouring Changmin’s shoulder. Their scent mingled together, affecting both of them just like aphrodisiac.

Changmin put his hand on Yunho’s stroking his cock together. The pain was forgotten as Yunho kept hitting that sweet spot inside his body. Yunho was stroking his cock faster, the pace was not rhythmical like before, and he realized Yunho was going to come.

 

So Changmin tightened his hole, turning his head around so their lips would meet, teeth clashing, and tongue fighting for another time, and he bit the older’s lower lip. Yunho’s movement turned frantic, the slapping sound on his ass was loud and obscene. The man squeezed on his cock, before thrusting deep inside him. Changmin gripped Yunho’s arm, his nails leaving marks on the tan skin, before finally he could feel the warmth spread inside of him.

 

Yunho felt his cock twitched after his orgasm. He remembered he was jerking Changmin off, the younger was moving Yunho’s hand on his own cock because he was almost there. Yunho held Changmin from behind, thumbing the younger’s nipple as he kept stroking his cock.

 

Changmin fluttered, and he came for the second time, Yunho caught most of it, while the rest fell on his thigh. He propped the younger’s head with his palm, and directed it to him for another lingering kiss.

 

Changmin’s eyes were closed when they pulled back, but he gave Yunho a small smile. His cock slipped out and it made Changmin’s face scrunched. He protested when the older left to the bathroom, damping a towel and coming back, cleaning the boy’s body.

 

Yunho discarded the towel to the floor, and stretched his arm for Changmin to sleep on. The younger gladly lay his head on Yunho’s bicep. Yunho curled his arm in to embrace Changmin, lulling him to a deep slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm back~  
> sorry i'm late, there was a problem with my laptop & i'm pretty busy lately, but i miss all of u :D
> 
> & my deepest condolences for the tragedy in paris. it's a very emotional & upsetting moment, hopefully u guys & ur loved ones are safe.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Yunho woke up early. He always woke up at 6, even without an alarm clock. It somehow became a habit. He’d go for a jog or went to the gym, but that day was an exception. He had a good sleep after a good sex, and as Yunho sat up on the bed, he turned to see his mate.

 

Changmin was still in a deep sleep, lay on his stomach with his head turned away. Naked like a newborn, the blanket barely covered his body, his ass cheeks could be seen and Yunho inspected if he had left a mark.

 

He didn’t. He had never played rough with his partner. Yunho pulled the blanket to cover Changmin’s body. He got up, wore his sweatpants and went to the bathroom. He peed and when brushed his teeth, and smiled as he saw Changmin’s toothbrush next to his. It would be a permanent thing in the apartment. He washed his face afterwards, and took a closer look to his reflection on the mirror.

 

There were some hickeys on his jaw and neck, also his collarbone. The deepest one was on his pulse point, it was almost purple. Yunho found himself grinning proudly like an idiot. He found the basketball shorts he lent Changmin on the floor and threw it to the basket laundry.

 

He went to the kitchen and wondering what to cook for breakfast, humming happily to himself as he browsed through the fridge. There were eggs and bacon, so he decided to cook American breakfast.

 

Changmin came when he finished frying the eggs.

 

“Morning,” Yunho chirped.

 

Changmin mumbled a reply, hands rubbing his eyes.

 

“Are you hungry?” Yunho asked, took the freshly toasted bread to put them on clean plates. “Sit down, I’ll bring it to you,”

 

Changmin walked towards him instead, but didn’t say anything. Probably still half asleep.

 

“Why?” Yunho asked softly, combed Changmin’s hair with his right hand while the left one busy cooking the bacon.

 

“I can’t sit down… it hurts…” Changmin said in a small voice.

 

Yunho turned off the stove. “…your ass?”

 

“My back too…” he half complained.

 

Yunho almost felt guilty. He wanted to rub Changmin’s ass but he didn’t know if that was fine. But his eyes caught the boy’s lower half. “You’re wearing my boxer,” he said amusedly.

 

Changmin flustered. “Because… I can’t find my pants…”

 

“It’s okay,” Yunho smiled. “Come on, let’s eat.”

 

The older hold the urge to pinch the boy’s cheek as they were eating. Changmin looked extremely young and innocent with his messy hair, but his skin was glowing and Yunho thought he looked too gorgeous for his own good. He wanted to jump on him again.

 

“What’s your plan for today?” Yunho asked.

 

“I’m editing Junsu’s wedding video. And print the photos too.” Changmin got up from his seat to get a bottle of strawberry juice, pour it to both of their glasses.

 

Yunho grinned happily. Glad that Changmin was comfortable enough in the apartment like in his own home. “Am I in the video?”

 

Changmin scoffed and bits of eggs flew from his mouth.

 

Yunho frowned. “I help Yoochun to propose.”

 

Changmin hummed as he stole a piece of bacon from the older’s plate. “I’ll consider it.”

 

“Anyway, have you think about that offer? Modeling for Sooyeon?” Yunho asked. “I’m accompanying her to buy some fabrics today. She’ll ask me again for sure.”

 

Changmin chewed his food slowly. “…are you gonna model too?”

 

“No, I’m not good enough apparently.” Yunho shrugged. “But Soojung had modeled for the last year’s season. And she will be too for this winter collection.”

 

Changmin chewed on his fork, seemed to be in a deep thought.

 

“The pay is good,” Yunho added with a wink. “Then you can treat me some snack or a dinner.”

 

Changmin snorted. “Why do I have to treat you?”

 

“I’m your manager!”

 

Changmin laughed. “Fine. I’ll do it, then.”

 

Yunho chuckled, brushed Changmin’s hair with his fingers.

 

 

*

 

 

“Hyung! Congrats!” Taemin patted Changmin’s back during lunch.

 

“What?” Changmin almost chocked on his jjampong.

 

“Haven’t you seen the announcement? Your photo is one of the five which will be auctioned in the exhibition!”

 

Changmin blinked. What photo?

 

“So they emailed Krystal and I, saying unfortunately our photo weren’t chosen, but will be featured in the exhibition.”

 

Junsu only eyed him in confusion.

 

Taemin finally saw their face expression. “Hyung, it’s the Urban Life Photography Exhibition for Charity. Don’t you remember? We submitted our photos last week.”

 

“Oh!” Changmin’s mind clicked a second away. Wait, his photo got in? He forgot about that auction at all.

 

“I gotta go now, Hyung. I haven’t done my homework. See you!” Taemin waved at him as he walked away.

 

“You win?” Junsu asked, almost dumbly. “Do you get money?”

 

“It’s an auction for charity,” Changmin stirred his noodle. “My photo got chosen for the auction.”

 

“Uh… congrats?” Junsu wasn’t sure what that was all about. “Look, Hyori-sshi just sent me a picture of our cupcake!” he was distracted and showed a photo in his phone.

 

Changmin took a look and seeing the cupcake, topped with the decoration that looked like tuxedo.

 

“Yunho-sshi really help a lot! Hyori-sshi’s husband, Chunhee-sshi is making our wedding souvenir. He introduced us to them.”

 

“Really?” Changmin smiled too, glad Yunho could make the wedding plan easier. Glad Yunho was close to his bestfriend. Glad because of Yunho in general.

 

“By the way, we’re picking up Yoochun’s brother today from the airport.”

 

“Where’s he from?”

 

“He’s studying in America,” Junsu replied. “Coming home for the wedding.”

 

Changmin hummed.

 

“It really makes me realize how soon I’m going to get married.”

 

“Oh god, yes.” Changmin’s eyes widened. He just realized that too.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin was already waiting near the gate, and Soojung came not long after.

 

“Are you nervous, Oppa?” Soojung asked as they walked together.

 

Changmin smiled awkwardly. “It’s my first time.”

 

Sooyeon had contacted him yesterday, telling him how glad she was that Changmin was willing to model for her. And today, she told him to go with Soojung to her studio for meeting only. They weren’t going to take the real photos yet, but maybe some trial.

 

Yunho texted him too that morning, encouraging him. Telling him no need to be nervous because Sooyeon was nice and he was going with Soojung anyway. Well, that what made him nervous. Surrounded by the Jung clan. Hopefully he wouldn’t do anything stupid in front of Yunho’s sisters. And hopefully Mrs Jung wouldn’t present too.

 

The studio was nothing but a room with white wall on every side. One woman and two men were present, chattering around a wooden table. Papers were everywhere, mugs of coffee were on them.

 

“Oh, Changmin-sshi!” Sooyeon quickly walked over. “Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Jung Sooyeon,”

 

“Hello,” Changmin bowed back to her.

 

Jung Sooyeon was a little taller than Soojung. She has a pretty little nose, pretty little lips, and beautiful eyes. Sooyeon only dressed casually in knitted sweater and jeans. She slipped a strand of her auburn hair as she smiled at him, and Changmin wondered if she looked like a Barbie with her features.

 

“I want to introduce our replacement for Kris, this is Shim Changmin everyone,” Sooyeon said, put her hand on Changmin’s back.

 

Changmin quickly greeted everyone else.

 

“Changmin-sshi, this is Fabien, our photographer,” Sooyeon pointed to a foreigner. “And that’s Kyungsoo, he’s my assistant. Ah, let’s take a seat first, guys. Changmin-sshi, do you want something to drink?” she asked.

 

“No, thank you,” Changmin smiled politely, sitting next to Soojung on one side of the table, and Sooyeon seated in front of them.

 

“Alright. So, our concept is lovers in winter. We’ll take the photos outdoor, but some in the studio for individual shot. We’ll do the photoshoot tomorrow and the day after. Kyungsoo will take your measurement after this for the clothes and Fabien will take some photos for trial.” Sooyeon smiled to him. “Anyway, these are some example of what we’ll do tomorrow. Not exactly the same, but something with these kind of feel,” she showed him some fashion pictorial and movie shots. Couples walking side by side under trees, by the river, on a boat, museum…

 

Changmin caught the similarity of the way The Jungs speak. Always straight to the point and well-structured.

 

Sooyeon stood up, and looked at Changmin. “Follow me,” she said to him, and Changmin did. “Can you take off your-“

 

“Everything?” Kyungsoo added, made Changmin gasped. He didn’t even realize the assistant was already there too.

 

Sooyeon scoffed. “No, just your jacket. Off, please.”

 

“Okay.” Changmin didn’t know what else to do, so he took off his jacket.

 

“He’s a size bigger than Kris, I guess…” Sooyeon eyed him from head to toe.

 

Kyungsoo hummed. “We don’t need to change anything, then?”

 

“More scarves,” Sooyeon said, and Kyungsoo wrote it down.

 

Kyungsoo looked at Changmin’s foot. “Shoes probably the same too?” he took a pair of leather shoes and put them in front of Changmin.

 

Changmin took off his sneakers and tried the shoes. It was a little tight, but very comfortable. Probably the material. “It fits.”

 

“Great!” Sooyeon grinned widely.

 

“Do you have enough fun with the boy?” Fabien asked from the other side. “I’m done with Soojung,”

 

Changmin changed his shoes, wearing his sneakers again. Sooyeon told him to go to Fabien.

 

The photographer told him just to stand in front of the white wall, began taking photos of him. Fabien arranging the light, turning it on, and took another photos.

 

It was something new for Changmin. He used to be the one taking photos, but now, he became the object. He preferred to be the photographer, though.

 

 

*

 

 

There were definitely more people in the studio than yesterday. There was another photography crew, helping Fabien arranging the set, and a makeup artist. Kyungsoo was hanging the clothes when he saw Changmin.

 

He told him to wait for Sooyeon in the makeup section.

 

It was only 6.30. He was nervous and afraid he’d be late. Going out at 6 and refusing the warm breakfast his mother offered, Changmin arrived much earlier. He looked at the colorful makeup palette in interest. About ten minutes later, Sooyeon and Soojung arrived, both carrying cups of coffee for the staff.

 

“Oh, Changmin-sshi? You’re here already?” Sooyeon looked at Changmin in surprised. “Seulgi-ah, you can start the makeup first, yeah?” she said, taking off her coat and hung it. “Soojung, come here,”

 

As she followed her sister, Soojung gave Changmin a cup of coffee, and there was something underneath it. A tie.

 

Changmin could only stare as Seulgi held his face to put some concealer on.

 

“Yunho Oppa,” Soojung said quietly and smirked.

 

Changmin bit his lip, tried to hold his smile and mouthed a thank you to Soojung.

 

Soojung nodded and followed Sooyeon with muffin between her teeth.

 

Changmin breathed out slowly, thumbed the silken tie on his lap. Slowly, he could smell Yunho’s scent without lifting the tie to his nose between the scent of the powder and other makeup stuff. When Seulgi was drawing his eyebrows, Soojung came and sat next to Changmin. Hair still wet.

 

“Only blow dry for Krystal, do not curl it.” Sooyeon said to the hairdresser. “Oh, Seulgi love, love the makeup-“ she hugged Seulgi’s waist.

 

“This one’s really gorgeous,” Seulgi said, eyeing Changmin on the mirror.

 

“Yes…” Sooyeon hissed as she went to the set. “Yunho Oppa is a lucky bastard.”

 

Soojung laughed at that.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin had a hard time. It felt so awkward. Standing in front of the camera, with the lighting so bright, and everybody seemed to stare. The winter was coming, and the room felt cold, even with the heater. But still, Changmin could feel the sweat rolled down his back under the loose sweater he wore. The turtleneck felt like choking him. His palms were sweaty.

 

Seulgi came over again to dab his sweat off his forehead and reapplied the powder on his face. “Is it hot for you?”

 

Changmin didn’t answer. He couldn’t. His throat felt dry. After Seulgi left, Fabien started again.

 

“Look at the lamp, Changmin- yes, hold that.”

 

Snaps of lights went on and off and Changmin didn’t know how many photos they had taken. And when Seulgi came over for the fourth time, Fabien asked if they could give a break for Changmin.

 

Of course they knew that Changmin needed it. He wondered if he was really sucked.

 

“I’m sorry,” Changmin said as soon as he saw Sooyeon.

 

Sooyeon just smiled and handed him a bottle of water.

 

Changmin drank it and heard Fabien voicing praises for Krystal.

 

“There are so few people like her. She’s good from the start.” Sooyeon eyed her sister proudly. “We don’t expect you to be good at the first try. But you should try to relax, Changmin-sshi.” she said. “You already have the asset.”

 

Sooyeon patted Changmin’s shoulder and went to Fabien, checking the result.

 

They went out for the next shot. Taking the busy crowd looking for lunch for background, Changmin and Soojung were standing across the street. Changmin could faintly hear the instructions. He looked at the light turned green, but it was Soojung who held his hand first and walked. His mind clicked a second away.

 

“Again.” Fabien said. “I need you to look around, left, right, and the camera. Understand?”

 

They did it again.

 

And again.

 

Until they went for a break. They went for the last venue, waiting for the sunset in Han River and ate the late lunch.

 

Changmin took his bag and took out his phone, and he almost forgot that he brought his camera.

 

When he checked his phone, he found out that he had three missed calls from Yunho. One last night, a little after 11. Changmin was already sleeping. The other was during the photoshoot. And what a timing, Yunho called again.

 

“Changmin?”

 

“Hello, Yunho-sshi,” Changmin walked away from the crew to answer the call.

 

“How’s the photoshoot?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin wanted to cry- and he almost. “Oh God, it was awful… I mean, not the photoshoot, I mean me. It was so awkward.”

 

Yunho just listened.

 

Changmin sighed. “What if I ruin it all?”

 

“You won’t, Changmin. Calm down. Sooyeon saw that you can do it, and I believe in you too.”

 

Changmin bit his lip and looked down. His boots were untied for the fashion purpose. He sat on empty bench as he fumbled with his camera. “I’ve never known that I can be so bad in something.”

 

Yunho laughed. “There are several things I’m bad at too.”

 

Changmin’s lips twitched to a smile.

 

“Are you done yet? Do you want me to pick you up?”

 

“Not yet. You’re done with work?”

 

“No, but I can spare some time.” Yunho answered. “I want to be there to make you feel better, Changmin.”

 

Changmin hoped he didn’t blush. “I already feel better. Thank you.” He bit his lip again, this time wasn’t because he was nervous, but to hold his stupid grin. “Ah, by the way, Yunho-sshi, are you free-“

 

“Wait, hold that, Min,” Yunho cut him, and there was no sound heard for about ten seconds. “I’m sorry, Changmin. I gotta go now. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Changmin hid his disappointment.

 

The staffs were chatting while eating the snack, and Changmin took that opportunity to take some photos for himself.

 

 

*

 

 

It was Sunday, but unfortunately he couldn’t meet Yunho-sshi. The older went to China for a business trip and wouldn’t be back until Tuesday.

 

About his photoshoot, well, Changmin felt that he did it better than the first day. Maybe he was getting used to it. He was relieved everytime Sooyeon nodded in approval or Fabien said ‘good’. And Sooyeon gave him a coat and a scarf for gift. He didn’t expect she’d pay him, but she did. It was quite big amount for Changmin.

 

On Tuesday night, Changmin received a bucket of flowers.

 

_Congratulations!_

_-Jung Yunho-_

 

“Thank you for the flower!” Changmin called Yunho. “But how do you know?”

 

“One of my friends is a lecturer in SNU.” Yunho grinned.

 

Changmin’s brows furrowed. Lecturer? SNU?

 

“I’m happy you’re accepted!”

 

_Oh_.

 

“Ri- right…” Changmin cleared his throat. His mind was too preoccupied with the photoshoot and he forgot to check the university acceptance announcement last Friday. He put Yunho on speaker and checked his email.

 

There was an unread email from Seoul National University, saying that he got accepted and his eyes moved fast to read the rest of the email.

 

He thought Yunho knew that his photo was selected for the charity. He wanted Yunho to come. He wanted Yunho to see it, see himself. He wanted Yunho to see himself in Changmin’s eyes.

 

“Uh, Yunho-sshi, are you free this Saturday?”

 

He wanted Yunho to see it himself. Because Changmin wasn’t sure if he could say his feelings.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t, Changmin. I have several appointments in Japan for this week.”

 

Changmin knew he should predict that answer. But Yunho just got back! Why was he going again? “It’s Saturday.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

Changmin pulled the petal off the flowers. “Alright, then. You must be busy. Talk to you later.”

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho frowned.

 

He hated himself but he just couldn’t help it. He believed Changmin would understand. It happened many times before. Sure, Changmin would be upset, but it would be fine. He believed Changmin was mature enough to accept that Yunho couldn’t be always there for him 24/7.

 

Yunho asked Sooyeon about the photoshoot, and Sooyeon said, “He’s still learning.”

 

So Changmin was really not good enough?

 

“Good enough, but still not very good. I believe he’s getting there, though.” Sooyeon said. “Where are you going?” she sat on Yunho’s bed, watching him packed his things.

 

“Japan.” He carefully folded his suits.

 

“When?”

 

“Tomorrow night. I have to go to the office first. There are still some papers need to be done.”

 

Sooeyon hummed.

 

“Anyway, there’s one thing I want to ask you, though.” He looked at her.

 

Sooyeon raised her eyebrows at him.

 

Yunho made sure his door was closed and began to talk quietly, “If mother ask, can you say that Changmin is good?”

 

“What kind of request is that.” Sooyeon replied flatly.

 

“She judged him too hard during our dinner. I hate how she made Changmin uncomfortable.” Yunho threw his towel to his luggage.

 

“She’s just being herself, I guess?”

 

“Yeah… I know. But still, he’s my mate.” Yunho sat next to Sooyeon.

 

“I understand you think that she’s too hard on him. But you stated the reason yourself. He’s your mate. And mother only wants the best for you, Oppa, you’re her first child and a son too.” Sooyeon said. “The first time you told us that you’ve found your mate, she was a little off. She made mistakes at work, even her staffs asked me at that time.”

 

Yunho didn’t know he could cause that big impact on the mighty Jung Sooae.

 

“She… cares. More than you think.” Sooyeon added, patted Yunho’s thigh. “You shouldn’t be too hard on her.”

 

Yunho breathed out. He put his hand on top of Sooyeon’s, and gave his sister a smile.

 

 

*

 

 

Junsu was getting married next week.

 

Changmin would freak out, but the future groom seemed more relaxed than before. He even gained back the weight he lost, and his tailor was annoyed that he had to change the measurement again. Changmin was accompanying Junsu for fitting his suit.

 

“Why are you so gloomy today? Didn’t you say you received flowers from Yunho-sshi?” he asked when they got out.

 

Changmin sighed deeply. “Do you remember the photography exhibition?”

 

Junsu nodded.

 

“I just really want Yunho to come with me but-“

 

“He’s working.”

 

“Exactly.” Changmin shrugged.

 

“Well. Just ask him again, then. Talk to him, eye to eye.”

 

 

*

 

 

So Changmin took the chance.

 

It was already 5 and people just got off from work, as well as the Jung Corp staffs. When he arrived in Yunho’s floor, Jaejoong was there, chatting with another staff.

 

“Is Jung Yunho still here?” Changmin asked without greeting, afraid he was late and Yunho was already gone. He couldn’t contact the man, so probably Yunho was still busy in the office.

 

“Yes,” Jaejoong nodded. “He’s in his room.”

 

“Thank you,” Changmin replied, and quickly went to Yunho’s room. Without knocking.

 

Yunho was typing something in his computer, completely unaware of Changmin’s presence. His room was dark, seemed like he didn’t have the time to even turn the lights on.

 

“Yunho-sshi,” Changmin called.

 

Yunho turned his head as soon as he heard Changmin’s voice. His eyes widened. “Changmin?”

 

“Yeah… hi. Sorry to disturb you for a while... but…”

 

Yunho typed some more, maybe a final sentence, before finally gave his attention back to Changmin. “Yes?”

 

Changmin sat slowly on an empty seat in front of Yunho’s desk. “Can you spend some time with me this Saturday?” he knew he already asked that, and he already knew the answer too. But he wanted to give it another try.

 

“I will be in Japan. I’m sorry I can’t, Changmin.”

 

“Can’t you go home earlier?”

 

Yunho stilled. He didn’t expect Changmin to ask him again.

 

“I have to meet an important client. It’s the contract deal we’ve been working on for a year.” Yunho said. He sounded tired.

 

Changmin knew he hadn’t even known Yunho for a year. Probably that client was more important than him.

 

“Why?” Yunho asked. “It used to be fine. We can’t always date during weekends, but you were fine with it. Why is it different with this one?”

 

“There is something I want to tell you… something I want to show you… can’t you come?”

 

Yunho looked at his mate. “Can’t you just say it here right now?”

 

Changmin’s fist clenched. “Do you really cannot come?” he hated to beg, but if he would if he had to. “Please?”

 

Yunho’s soft breaths could be heard. “I am so sorry, Changmin. I want to, but-“

 

“Then why can’t you?” Changmin cut him.

 

“I know you want me to go with you, and I want to go too. But things aren’t as simple as that. I have responsibilities, Changmin, don’t you get it?” Yunho was tired. He couldn’t control his tone and his voice rose at Changmin.

 

That was the first time Yunho snapped at him. And it made Changmin realized, he had stepped on the line.

 

Yunho ran his fingers through his hair frustatedly and sighed. “I’m sorry. But I hope you understand-“

 

“Then why can’t you understand me?” Changmin asked back. “I don’t want your sorry. I just ask you for one day.”

 

There was a knock on his door.

 

The silence was deafening. Until the knock heard again. “Yunho, you have ten minutes,” Jaejoong voice could be heard.

 

Changmin stood up. “Sorry for wasting your time.”

 

The door seemed to be more far than before. He just walked faster, until his hand reached the door knob, twisted it, and got out. He could hear Yunho’s steps behind him, chasing him.

 

“Changmin-“

 

“It’s the rush hour. We’ll be late to the airport,” Changmin heard Jaejoong said. He quickly got in the elevator, pushing the button and wished to disappear quickly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my dear readers!  
> sorry i can't reply to ur comments, but i'm happy to receive them!  
> there are loads of school assignment i need to work on so i can't talk to u guys much lately -_-
> 
> & changmin enlisted too :(   
> hopefully this fic can reduce ur longing for him (not possible tho, i know :P)
> 
> anyway, hope u like this chapter :D thank u for reading :**


	15. Chapter 15

 

Changmin hated every bits of Yunho.

 

He busied himself with Junsu’s wedding preparation, but there was nothing much left to do anyway. Junsu knew that Changmin was annoyed, but didn’t bring up the topic. And what made Changmin more upset was; Yunho didn’t even try to contact him. But it didn’t mean his anger would go down if Yunho did.

 

Maybe Yunho was angry with him too.

 

And that thought switched Changmin’s anger with fear.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin wore a simple black blazer on top of his sky blue shirt. He didn’t want to go, but didn’t want to be rude. The exhibition was executed in one of the 5 stars hotel in the city. The ballroom was quite large. The photos were on display with wooden frame on display.

 

There were five photos on the stage, and Changmin’s were in the middle.

 

He just stopped and stared. Watching Yunho’s back facing him. Felt like that literally happened right then.

 

The auction started not long after. He sat on the left side of the stage, along with the other four photo owner for the auction.

 

His phone vibrated. It was Junsu, asking where he was. Changmin replied and sighed. He knew Junsu was with Yoochun. Junsu asked if he wanted a companion to the auction, but knowing he already set a date with Yoochun, Changmin refused.

 

Changmin could see the people crowded in front of the stage. He could hear the host talking. But he didn’t listen. His thoughts bothered him too much.

 

What if Yunho really angry with him? Yunho was always the patient one. He was always the mature and calm one. He always able to gain his composure no matter what kind of storm hit him. And Changmin changed that Yunho.

 

It was his mistake. How could he blame his mate after what he did?

 

“The title for this photo is, Sarang. It’s interesting. Does the photographer want to explain more about the title? And of course the object too.” The host gave a look to Changmin.

 

Changmin shook his head. There was nothing to explain. Yunho wasn’t there anyway. It didn’t matter what he said. His explanation would go in vain.

 

“No?” the host mouthed at him, and Changmin shook his head again. The host hummed, and continued to the auction.

 

Sarang. _Love._

That was what he wanted to tell Yunho. That was what he wanted to show to him. Sure, they were mate, destined for each other, and Changmin had seen those mates who were together but didn’t love each other. Maybe not yet.

 

But he has.

 

He has fallen in love with his mate.

 

And he wanted Yunho to know that.

 

Changmin didn’t know how long he had stared at the maroon carpet under his shoes. He didn’t know what was going on around him. From the top five, Changmin’s photo got the least money during the auction. He didn’t care. He didn’t even curious or remembered about the other photos.

 

He skipped the dinner and got out from the venue. He hailed a taxi and got in, then told the address to the driver.

 

He was in a mess. He was seeking something that could calm his heart.

 

 

*

 

 

“I’m sorry to bother you during your date,” Yunho said, shutting the door.

 

“It’s okay,” Yoochun smiled. He picked Yunho up at the airport. Yoochun was surprised to get a call from the man during dinner with Junsu, but Yunho had helped him a lot for the wedding. It was a small favor to do. “Where are we going?”

 

Yunho couldn’t answer. “Can you ask where Changmin is right now?” he looked at Junsu.

 

“Okay,” Junsu quickly texted Changmin, trying not to be too obvious. Luckily, the reply came not long after. “InterCon. Ah right, it must be the exhibition!”

 

“Exhibition?” Yunho asked.

 

“Yes! Wait… was it an auction? Well- anyway, Changmin had to go because his photo got chosen.” Junsu said.

 

Yunho’s mind went blank for a second. So… Changmin wanted him to go to see his photo in an exhibition?

 

“Then, that’s where we’re going?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Yoochun started to drive, seeing Yunho staring outside the window via the rearview mirror. “You’re done with your work?”

 

Yunho sighed. “Not really. I cancelled it.” His father would surely scold him later.

 

“Oh.”

 

Yunho looked at the street emptily. “Changmin was… weird. He was different. He used to be so understanding with all my work and he never complain if we couldn’t go for a date.”

 

Junsu and Yoochun exchanged a silent glance.

 

“But he wanted me to come. So badly. And I wonder why… why did he really want me this time? Is it really just a photo exhibition?” Yunho was talking to himself. Eyeing his reflection on the window as the car was unmoving, stuck in traffic.

 

Yunho felt extremely guilty. He didn’t remember what kind of highschoolers life he had back then, but dating was surely in it. Seeing Yoochun and Junsu, Yunho felt even worse. Changmin must be jealous of them. Jealous of Yoochun who was always there for Junsu. Who was taking care of his mate. Who was always there whenever he needed him.

 

“We’re here,” Yoochun drove through the gate and stopped near the door.

 

“Thank you. Sorry for interrupting your date.” Yunho patted Yoochun’s shoulder and smiled to Junsu.

 

“It’s nothing. Good luck.” Yoochun smiled.

 

Yunho got off and closed the door. Yoochun looked at Junsu.

 

“He must care a lot about him.” Junsu said. “I’m glad Yunho is coming back for Changmin.”

 

Yoochun gave Junsu a soft smile. If only his young mate knew that it was a big decision to make. If only Junsu knew that it meant more than just _care_ , to let go of everything and going back for someone. If only Changmin understood about that too. “Me too, baby.”

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho saw the exhibition poster and went to the first floor. Entering the ballroom, he could see more than a hundred photos on display, artistically decorated the empty large room. The photos were printed rather largely, and on the bottom of the photo, there was a title, and the name of the photographer.

 

Should he look for Changmin’s? And where was the boy?

 

Yunho looked around, eyes moving fast from a photo to another, trying to scan the entire room for Changmin’s name or face.

 

The boy was nowhere. And so did his photo.

 

“Yunho!”

 

Yunho turned around. “Siwon? What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here for Soojung, her-“

 

“What?!” Yunho cut. “How come you’re close with her?!” his inner overprotective oppa came out.

 

“Chill, man. Actually Jaejoong told me to come since he couldn’t accompany her here. It’s Jaejoong you should be suspicious of,” Siwon replied with a chuckle. “Wait. You’re here. So it means Jaejoong is back too? It’s sooner than I know?”

 

“No. Jae is still in Japan. Wait, wait. Why is Soojung’s here, by the way?” Yunho had a hard time following the conversation.

 

“You’re such a bad brother! She submitted her photo for an auction, but didn’t get selected. Her photo was right there, three rows away from the entrance…”

 

Yunho remembered Junsu said that Changmin’s photo got chosen for the auction. “What about the auction?”

 

“It was done about an hour ago, I guess? We just had dinner. Soojung already went home. She didn’t seem to please to find out that I came instead of Jaejoong,” he said with a big grin.

 

“Oh.” Yunho was late. “Did you see Changmin?”

 

“Changmin?” Siwon asked back.

 

Yunho took a deep breath. “That Shim Changmin, my trainee. Who is actually my mate.”

 

“Oh! That one- he’s your mate? Congratulations, Yunho!” Siwon pulled him to a hug and patted his back.

 

“Th- thanks,” Yunho didn’t expect the positive and sincere expression. Probably he should be going to church every Sunday too. “Yeah, did you see him?” he asked, letting go of the hug.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t. But I remembered his photo was in the auction.”

 

“Where is it, then?”

 

“The bidder already took it, I think. It was on the stage.”

 

Yunho’s eyes went to the stage. There were only three photos, and two empty displays. “…okay. Thank you.”

 

“Alright then. See you in the office,” Siwon waved as Yunho left.

 

On his way out, Yunho didn’t forget to search for Soojung’s photo. Smiling proudly, he took a photo of it.

 

He tried to call Changmin, but seemed like the younger’s phone was off. His call didn’t get through. Yunho massaged his forehead, went outside and hailed a taxi. Probably Changmin was already home.

 

As he arrived in front of the house, his guilt built up even more. Mr and Mrs Shim would see how unfit Yunho was for their son. He gulped and knocked.

 

It was almost 11. He felt worse for thinking how he disturbed their resting time.

 

He knocked again.

 

There was sound of steps and the door opened. Mr Shim looked at him in confusion.

 

“Good night, Mr Shim. I’m sorry of disturb you this late.” Yunho offered him a polite smile.

 

Mr Shim was already in his pajama, looked at Yunho in confusion. “Yes?”

 

“Is Changmin home?” he asked carefully.

 

“No. He went out and hasn’t returned. Have you tried to call him?”

 

“Yes, but he didn’t answer.” Yunho replied.

 

“Do you want to wait for him inside?” Mr Shim asked.

 

“No, thank you, Mr Shim. I think… I’ll try to find him first. I’ll be leaving, then. Sorry for disturbing your night, Mr Shim.” Yunho bowed to him.

 

“Okay. Good night, Yunho.” Mr Shim nodded and closed the door.

 

Yunho sighed. Luckily he told the taxi to wait. Where else should he go, then? He had go this far, but there was nothing for him. He went to the park in the neighborhood. But there was no one there. Did Yunho miss him in the ballroom? But he had searched to every corner.

 

Where was Changmin’s favorite place? He felt bad knowing this little about his mate. Should he call Junsu to ask again? But he had troubled them enough for the night.

 

“…sir? Sir, where are we going?”

 

Yunho blinked. They had drove around the neighborhood for some time.

 

“Sir?”

 

Yunho told him the address of his apartment.

 

He looked outside. It was almost midnight but the street got even more alive. People walking by, chatting, laughing,… the world even seemed to mock him right now.

 

He paid the taxi driver and went in. Went straight to his floor, and opened his door. It was dark. Just like his feeling inside.

 

Yunho took off his shoes and found another unknown pair beside his.

 

Who was it?

 

Did a robber really bother to take off his shoes?

 

Yunho stilled. Slowly walked inside and looked around. There was no one there. And to think of it, Yunho didn’t have many things in his apartment to rob, anyway.

 

His bedroom door was half opened and he quietly walked in. There was a familiar scent but Yunho wondered if he just imagining it.

 

He didn’t. He found Changmin there, sitting on the bed. The curtain was opened, revealing the big windows that showed him the dark sky, contrast to the bright citylights.

 

Changmin turned around and saw Yunho already staring. He didn’t seem to surprise. Maybe he had smelled Yunho’s scent too. Changmin slowly stood up, facing his mate.

 

“I was looking for you everywhere,” was what came out from Yunho’s mouth. “I was so damn worried. You’re not in the hotel. You’re not home. Why did you turn off your phone?”

 

“The battery ran out.” Changmin replied. “Sorry for letting myself in.”

 

Yunho couldn’t see Changmin’s face clearly, the room was too dark. He shook his head, refusing Changmin’s apology. “This is your home too if you want it.”

 

Changmin didn’t reply.

 

“I-“ Yunho stopped his words when he heard Changmin’s sob. Why did he cry?

 

“I’m sorry…” Changmin said, voice shaky.

 

Yunho took a step closer, and pulled Changmin in a tight hug. “No, I’m sorry…”

 

“I thought you’re angry at me. I was too selfish-“ Changmin’s voice was muffled.

 

Yunho shushed him. “It’s my fault too.”

 

Changmin hands weakly hugged back. He hid his face under Yunho’s chin, smelling his calming scent and let it invaded his mind.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin opened his eyes. The sunlight was annoying and almost hurt his eyes.

 

Yunho was already awake, leaning to the headboard. He was still wearing his yesterday’s clothes. Well, Changmin did too. The older had his laptop on his lap, busily typing something. “You awake?”

 

Changmin hummed and shifted closer to Yunho. Put his head beside the older’s waist. He looked up and saw Yunho’s messy hair, dark eyebags, and his stubble shadowed his face. “Did you sleep?”

 

“I did.” Yunho gave him a small smile, and combed his hair.

 

Changmin doubt that.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Not really.” Changmin was too content to move.

 

“I called your parents earlier. You better text them too.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin just hummed.

 

Yunho went to the bathroom, and Changmin’s phone rang. He quickly answered it. “Hello?”

 

“Yunho?”

 

Changmin froze.

 

It wasn’t his phone! How could he forgot, his phone was dead. And not only his phone. He was also dead. Yunho’s mother was calling. “I- I’m sorry. This is Changmin.”

 

“Oh. Changmin-sshi.”

 

Changmin gulped. “Yes, Mrs Jung?”

 

Yunho came out from the bathroom, but he went straight to the kitchen, didn’t see Changmin desperately calling him nonverbally.

 

“So you’re with Yunho, yes?”

 

“Yes, Mrs Jung.” Changmin got up from bed and went to the kitchen.

 

“Nice. Tell Yunho to go home for breakfast, Changmin-sshi. And you’re invited.”

 

“Yes, Mrs Jung.” Great. He had said three yesses and he wondered if he sounded dumb.

 

Yunho turned around from the refrigerator and eyed Changmin confusedly.

 

“Alright. See you in an hour, then.” Mrs Jung said before disconnecting the call.

 

Well, at least Changmin didn’t have to say another ‘yes, Mrs Jung’ again.

 

“Did my mother call you?” Yunho asked.

 

“No, she called you. I thought your phone is mine.” Changmin took a seat and put his head on the table. “Your mother asked you to come home for breakfast. With me. In an hour.”

 

“Okay. Let’s… get ready, then?”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin borrowed Yunho’s cardigan to cover his wrinkly shirt. He was more nervous than the first time meeting Yunho’s family.

 

The Jung’s house was fairly big. It really did look like those chaebol houses in the drama. Changmin really liked the garden. The flowers weren’t blossoming but he liked the big trees growing in line on the way to the house.

 

“Come on,” Yunho offered his hand after they got off the car.

 

Changmin took it, and breathed deeply.

 

They didn’t get in, because apparently, Sooae was outside. Sitting in one of the five chairs surrounding the round table in the garden. Soojung was also there.

 

“Good morning, Mother,” Yunho said, took a seat next to her, and pulled a seat next to him for Changmin, who was also saying his greeting to Mrs Jung.

 

“You didn’t answer my call earlier.” Sooae said to Yunho, didn’t look to any of them, still reading the magazine.

 

Changmin exchanged a silent smile to Soojung, hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he really was.

 

“I was in the bathroom. I told Changmin to answer it.” Yunho poured himself a cup of coffee, and another for Changmin. “Father’s not here?” he asked, munching a biscuit.

 

“He’s cleaning up your mess.” Sooae finally looked at Yunho. Glaring.

 

Yunho looked down.

 

Sooae drank her coffee. “Please help yourself with the food, Changmin-sshi. I heard you modeled for Sooyeon’s winter collection?”

 

“Yes, I did it with Soojung.” Changmin replied.

 

“I know. And oh, congratulations by the way, for your acceptance to Seoul National University.” Sooae added.

 

“Thank you, Mrs Jung.”

 

Yunho nudged him under the table and gave him two thumbs up silently.

 

“Oppa, you’re here? Oh, Changmin-sshi, hello,” Sooyeon came at that time. “Fabien hasn’t sent it all to me. There’s only some of it,” she gave her tablet to Sooae, and sat next to her.

 

Yunho shifted closer to his mother and a look at it curiously. “It’s your photoshoot,” Yunho said to his mate.

 

 _Shit_. Changmin wanted to see too, but he didn’t dare. He didn’t dare to see how bad he was and didn’t dare to steal a look from Mrs Jung.

 

“Not bad for a first timer,” Sooae commented.

 

“Thank you, Mrs Jung,” Changmin couldn’t help but grin. He was just extremely relieved. And from a cold woman like Jung Sooae, wasn’t that a kind of compliment?

 

“I didn’t say you’re good,” Sooae added swiping her long fingers on the tablet.

 

Changmin wondered if his grin looked stupid. Well. He didn’t care, though. He still felt happy, somehow, that he was a ‘not bad’ in Sooae’s book.

 

“Kris models better, though.” Sooae looked at Sooyeon.

 

“Yes, but he really needs to fix his attitude.” Sooyeon put a layer of peanut butter on her toast.

 

“I just don’t see a model in here.” Sooae put Sooyeon’s tablet on the table. Changmin’s photo on display.

 

Changmin wanted to cover it with something.

 

“Well, he might be bad at it, but Changmin’s photo got in an auction yesterday,” Yunho said to his mother.

 

Changmin blinked. So Yunho knew? Did he saw his photo too?

 

“Sorry I cannot come earlier to see it. But I’m happy for you,” Yunho caressed the back of Changmin’s neck. “Soojung’s photo was also in the same exhibition,” he smiled to his youngest sister.

 

“Really, Soojung?” Sooae looked at her daughter.

 

Soojung just nodded.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sooae asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter. None of you could come, anyway.” Soojung shrugged.

 

“I would love to come, Soojung. Can you show me your photo?”

 

“I have it!” Yunho grinned, and he showed the photo he took at the exhibition to his mother.

 

Sooae smiled widely. “You did a wonderful job,” her eyes were bright as she looked at Soojung.

 

“Yes. But Changmin Oppa’s photo got auctioned, though. I didn’t.” Soojung stated.

 

Changmin’s much went slower before he swallowed his toast. He slowly looked at Mrs Jung.

 

“Well, Changmin-sshi did a better job, then. You can learn from him.” Sooae said.

 

Changmin smiled to Soojung, thanking her inside his heart.

 

When Mrs Jung was away, calling her supplier, Yunho took Soojung’s toast before the younger was about to eat it.

 

“What?” Soojung glared was similar to her mother’s.

 

“How come you asked Jaejoong to accompany you to the exhibition but didn’t even tell me?” Yunho asked.

 

Soojung rolled her eyes. “You’re going to Japan anyway.”

 

“He’s my secretary.” Yunho stated. “He’s going with me.”

 

Soojung didn’t say anything but took back her toast from Yunho’s hand. Sooyeon just laughed.

 

“Do you know this?” Yunho looked at Sooyeon.

 

“We’re sisters.” Sooyeon stated.

 

“While we’re talking about it, Oppa, can you ask him why Siwon came instead?”

 

Yunho tsked but called Jaejoong anyway. “Fine.” He eyed his sisters. He put his phone on the table, speaker was on.

 

Jaejoong’s curse could be heard and Changmin thought it was fortunate Mrs Jung wasn’t around. “Did you see the fucking clock? I just got back and hadn’t slept even a blink-“

 

“Why do you pick Siwon to accompany Soojung?” Yunho asked straightly.

 

“He’s handsome. Soojung can show him off to her friends.”

 

Changmin couldn’t hold his laugh, and Sooyeon joined his. Soojung wasn’t pleased.

 

Yunho’s eyebrows furrowed. “What kind of logic is that?”

 

“That logic is owned by a senior secretary. Don’t you wonder what kind of boss he worked with?” Jaejoong replied, then disconnected the call.

 

Yunho hissed, drank his coffee and looked at Changmin, still laughing with his eyes closed. “Happy?”

 

Changmin nodded, brushed Yunho’s cheek to get rid of the crumble of the toast.

 

And that washed Yunho’s stress away.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

The black suits only belonged to the grooms, so Changmin wore blue, and Yunho’s was grey. The wedding was held in a hotel ballroom, not a soccer filed like Junsu imagined. There were many guests came, not as intimate as Yoochun wanted.

 

Yoochun played the piano and sang for his groom. Changmin would think that was extremely cheesy if he forgot that the couple was so in love.

 

“Don’t you want to get married?” Yunho asked as the couple shared a kiss.

 

“I think you’re just carried away.” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho let out an empty smile. “Maybe.”

 

Changmin looked at Yunho. “Do you ever think that... it doesn't matter if we're married or not, because we belong to each other anyway. The marriage only makes it written on the paper.”

 

Yunho brushed Changmin's hair softly. “You're right. Who cares anyway? We already have each other, why bother?”

 

Changmin's leaned to Yunho's hand.

 

“I used to think like that too. That it doesn't matter much. But as I get older, I want it. I want to marry. The hustle bustle worth it.”

 

Seeing the stars in Junsu’s and Yoochun’s eyes was a delight for him, but seeing Yunho was something else. He swore Yunho shed a tear when he thought no one was looking, and the man couldn’t stop smiling. Changmin bet his lips would have cramps any time soon.

 

“Thank you for everything,” Yoochun hugged Yunho firmly, patting his back, while Changmin and Junsu were already swaying in each other’s embrace.

 

“What about honeymoon?” Changmin asked.

 

Junsu pinched his butt.

 

“Just mate already!” Changmin said through clenched teeth.

 

Yoochun chuckled. “Jeju for starter,” he winked and pulled Changmin to a hug too. “Thank you, Changmin.”

 

“I’m happy for you,” Changmin said.

 

“Yunho loves you.” Yoochun whispered.

 

Only Changmin could hear that. He froze momentarily.

 

“You need to know that,” Yoochun added, let go of the hug and put his hand on Changmin’s shoulder.

 

Changmin could only nod and smile. He wondered if he really knew, and if it was really true.

 

 

*

 

 

On Monday, Changmin asked Yunho for lunch together. The older said yes, and Changmin went to his office.

 

“Hello,” Changmin greeted Jaejoong. “Is Yunho-“

 

“He’s still in the meeting room. He told you to wait outside.” Jaejoong replied, glanced to the sofa where Yunho’s guests waited for him.

 

Changmin usually allowed, _always_ allowed to get inside. Even without permission.

 

“Nobody’s in his room.” Jaejoong reassured him. “But probably he prepared a surprise for you.” He added with a wink. “Or maybe his mom is in there.”

 

Changmin almost flinched in shock at that thought. “Okay.” He nodded, and took a seat on the sofa. He leaned back and felt bored immediately. There were just business magazines on the table and newspapers. He eyed Jaejoong’s computer screen from behind. The secretary was arranging Mr Jung’s agenda.

 

“About last week,” Changmin started. “Did Yunho skip his meeting in Japan… for me?”

 

Jaejoong stopped typing, turned around in his seat to face Changmin. “Do you have to ask?”

 

Changmin gulped. “I wondered if the meeting was already done… or cancelled…”

 

“It did. Yunho cancelled it.” Jaejoong’s expression was unreadable. “For you.”

 

Changmin bit his lip, avoided Jaejoong’s stare.

 

“Mr Jung Yanghoon was not pleased, however. Because Yunho didn’t tell him the reason why. I think his father would understand, but Yunho didn’t say he wanted to see you. I wonder if he didn’t want his father blame you for that.” Jaejoong said. “But I’m glad he took a leap. It’s time for a robot like him did something out of his boring life.”

 

Changmin lifted his head slowly and saw Jaejoong gave him a smile.

 

The elevator dinged, and a man came out, stomping his way to Jaejoong.

 

Changmin thought he had seen this man before.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the meeting?” the man asked, veins on his temple visible as he glared to Jaejoong.

 

“That’s not my duty, Mr Kim. I’m not your secretary.” Jaejoong answered calmly.

 

Mr Kim scoffed. “The meeting should not be executed! Mr Jung Yanghoon should be present and so do I!”

 

Jaejoong took a deep breath, eyes met with the man’s. “The meeting has already begun, and Jung Yunho conducted it, as Mr Jung Yanghoon instructed.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell everybody, that little boy knows nothing about this company! That bratty incompetent useless thing… he should know his place!” Mr Kim hit Jaejoong’s table, the sound was loud in the silence.

 

Changmin remembered right then. It was the man who yelled at Yunho before they got in the elevator together.

 

“Mr Kim,” Changmin stood up. He couldn’t stand this anymore. “Jung Yunho knows exactly his place.”

 

Mr Kim just looked at him confusedly, though anger was still visible in his eyes. Jaejoong just watched him.

 

“Do you not know how often Mr Jung Yanghoon went overseas for business, who do you think run the company when he wasn't here? It's Yunho.” Changmin’s hands balled to a fist. He couldn’t accept how this idiot bastard talked like that to Yunho. _His_ Yunho.

 

Changmin took a deep breath, ready for another attack. “He's doing the job by himself and you still saying that he's useless and incompetence? If he's that stupid, this company would already be ruined 5 years ago! He's doing extremely good at his job, and knowing the imbeciles he has to work and put up with, I said he's beyond outstanding!”

 

His voice rose, but he couldn’t help it. His head felt hot, he could feel blood rushed in his ears, his heart beat fast.

 

Steps could be heard, heels on marble floor.

 

“Mrs Jung, what a surprise to see you here!” Mr Kim quickly gave a bow to someone behind Changmin.

 

Jaejoong got up and gave her a bow.

 

Changmin wondered if he should die just then.

 

Sooae took another step and she was right beside Changmin, and the boy was the last who bowed to her. She wore simple black dress and black legging, her style was completed with pearl necklace. Her plaid grey coat covered her knees, and she covered her hands with black leather gloves.

 

“I didn’t expect it would be so crowded in here.” Sooae said, touching her hair slightly.

 

“Yes, Mrs Jung. It’s is unexpected to see an unknown boy with such a low attitude in here,” Mr Kim smirked, glanced to Changmin.

 

“This boy you just insulted, is my future son in law, Mr Kim.” Sooae said, eyes piercing through the man.

 

Changmin didn’t know how long he held his breath. But he was breathing again.

 

“And the man this boy spoke up for, is my son.” Sooae added. “I will talk about your position in this company with my husband, Kim Kangin-sshi.”

 

Kangin gasped. “B- but- Mrs Jung, I-“

 

“I want you to leave.” Sooae folded her arms.

 

Kangin didn’t dare to speak further. He took his leave.

 

Changmin was helpless. Did Mrs Jung stand up for him? “Mrs Jung, about earlier… I-“

 

“No need to explain, Changmin-sshi. I heard everything.” Sooae said. She continued to walk to Yunho’s room. Changmin didn’t dare to follow her, so he just let himself fell to the sofa.

 

Jaejoong might tell Changmin not to enter it, but he couldn’t say anything as Sooae got in.

 

The elevator dinged again, and Yunho came into view. “Jae, do you already have the reply from our rep in US? I told our client we will present it for the next meeting, and- Changmin! You’re already here?” he didn’t realize Changmin was there.

 

Changmin didn’t move, just looked at Yunho nervously.

 

“Why? What happened?” Yunho asked concernedly, sat next to him and held his hands.

 

“Your mother’s inside,” Changmin could only say that.

 

“Did she say something to you?”

 

Changmin shook his head. “No. I said something-“

 

“Yunho.” Sooae’s voice wasn’t loud but clear.

 

Yunho squeezed Changmin’s hands before left him for his mother.

 

Changmin couldn’t figure out their conversation, only faint mumblings from the opened door.

 

High heels on marble floor. Mrs Jung’s steps could be heard. “Jaejoong, please tell my husband I’m waiting for him in the restaurant for lunch.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jaejoong did that immediately.

 

“See you, Changmin,” Sooae looked at Changmin.

 

Changmin only bowed in reply, waited until Sooae disappeared behind the elevator, and sighed.

 

“It’s okay,” Jaejoong said after calling Yanghoon’s assistant. “She called you her future son in law,” he chuckled.

 

Changmin didn’t think it was funny, but Yunho heard that. “She called Changmin what?”

 

“You should’ve arrived earlier, Yunho,” Jaejoong said. “Darn, I should’ve recorded it. Do you think it’s all in the CCTV?”

 

Yunho’s brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?” he put his hands on his hips.

 

“I think Mrs Jung favors Changmin.” Jaejoong grinned. “I’ll be out for lunch, then. Enjoy your time.”

 

“What did your mother said to you?” Changmin asked.

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?” Yunho asked back.

 

Changmin shrugged. “Yes, but-“

 

His eyes caught something as he entered Yunho’s room. How could he not see it? The photo was about 2 meters, and was in the center of the room. Jung Yunho’s firm backside, with his arms extended on either side of his body, holding onto the railings in the balcony. His silhouette was god-like in the fading sunlight.

 

And written on the bottom;

 

_Sarang_

_Taken by Shim Changmin_

Changmin blinked. “You… you… how?” how did Yunho got this photo? He remembered clearly the one who got his photo in the auction wasn’t him. It was a woman, and Changmin wondered if she bought the photo because she liked Yunho.

 

“I can misuse my authority once in a while, right?” Yunho smiled seeing Changmin’s eyes went three times bigger. “I asked Siwon to track your photo, and luckily it wasn’t that hard for him.”

 

Changmin wanted to cry. It was so stupid but so perfect and the emotions were too overwhelming.

 

Yunho leaned closer, seeing the color of Changmin’s face turned redder in seconds as their eyes met. His breath on Changmin’s face made the younger flustered. He blew Changmin’s face.

 

Changmin looked at him in confusion.

 

“Because you blush so hard. I need to cool it.” Yunho brushed a strand of hair on Changmin’s forehead.

 

Changmin pushed Yunho, but the older didn’t budge and put his strong arms around the boy. Changmin shot Yunho a glare.

 

As their eyes met again, and Yunho fell again for those big innocent eyes, feeling like they were staring right through his soul. “Let’s get married.”

 

Changmin looked down. “Why… suddenly…”

 

“Because I think, you wanted to show this photo to confess your feeling for me. Am I wrong?”

 

Changmin didn’t reply, but fumbled with Yunho’s suit lapel. He sensed Yunho’s disappointment as he didn’t admit anything.

 

“ _Yunho loves you.”_ He remembered Yoochun said.

 

Yunho older slowly let go of his hold.

Changmin quickly pulled at Yunho’s suit, crashed their mouth together, kissing the older’s lips. He hummed approvingly as Yunho put his arms back around him, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper.

 

“You know it already. Why still ask?” he whispered to Yunho’s lips.

 

“So I can say it back to you.” Yunho replied.

 

Changmin’s lips formed to a smile as Yunho’s lips attached to his again.

 

 

*

 

 

There were too many guests and family came during the wedding, so Changmin and Yunho couldn’t stay long to chat with the newlywed. So, Yoochun and Junsu invited them for a dinner. It was a little celebration after the wedding, only for close friends. It was more like a thank-you dinner. Changmin met the Lee couple there. Hyori, who was in charge for the wedding catering, and Chunhee, who was making the souvenirs for the guests. They were thrilled to see Changmin, exclaimed how happy they were that Yunho found him.

 

Changmin sat side by side with Yunho, listening to the newlywed speech.

 

“People say that it’s okay, there’ll be mistakes and unplanned things happen. There’s no perfect wedding.” Junsu looked at Yoochun. “But I have Yoochun, and that’s perfect enough for me.”

 

Yunho said nothing either as his mate let a tear fell from his eyes.

 

But Yunho looked at him, deeply, and in love, just like Yoochun and Junsu, watching Changmin’s eyes got glassy again. “It’s okay.”

 

Changmin chuckled because Yunho’s words didn’t make sense at all.

 

“I love you. Just like how Yoochun loves Junsu. Like how Junsu loves Yoochun. And you don’t have to say it because I already know.” Yunho brushed his hair. “It’s okay. We will be like them, even better, I promise.”

 

Another tear fell. Changmin didn’t know why Yunho knew him that well. He put his head on Yunho’s shoulder, and the older caressed his neck and back. And he felt protected. Safe. _Loved_. “Yunho-sshi,” he called. Yunho’s scent was overwhelming.

 

Yunho hummed, kissed the top of Changmin’s head.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Yunho wondered if he heard wrong. Changmin’s voice was muffled to his chest, so he didn’t know if really heard the words right.

 

Changmin’s head popped up and smiled to him, brightly, eyes mismatched, just like a little boy, young and so beautiful. “Aren’t you gonna say yes?”

 

Yunho’s cheek might hurt from smiling too wide. “Yes!” and he laughed.

 

The voice was a little too loud and the people near them turned around to look.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yunho bowed a little. He caught Junsu and Yoochun’s stare.” It’s just… Changmin just proposed to me.”

 

Changmin laughed in embarrassment, sitting upright and looked down to his lap, wishing to disappear momentarily.

 

Junsu’s squeal could be heard, then a round of applause for them. Changmin just nodded and smiled bashfully. His hands held Yunho’s tight under the table.

 

 

*

 

 

“I haven’t told my mother, so… this Friday? Sooyeon and my mother are going back to Paris next week. Are your parents free?” Yunho asked, marinated the ribs evenly. They were cooking together for dinner in Yunho’s apartment. _Their_ apartment, Yunho corrected him.

 

Changmin’s looked at him.

 

“I wanna tell them all at once.” He looked back to him.

 

Changmin gulped slowly. “Well… if you think that way…” he poured the kimchi he just sliced to the pot.

 

“I’m nervous too,” Yunho said, gave a peck on the younger’s cheek on his way to the oven.

 

“Should we wait, then?” Changmin asked, biting his lower lip. “Or not.” He read Yunho’s frown. “I- I just… don’t know. I mean, we’ll tell them we’re getting married. Then, what? What else?”

 

“Okay,” Yunho leaned to the counter after he put the ribs inside the oven. “Tell them the plan.”

 

“We don’t have any plan,” Changmin replied flatly.

 

“We’re making it now.” Yunho said. “Starts from when. Next month? During winter? Or spring?”

 

“Spring is lovely.”

 

Yunho grinned as he saw Changmin’s smile came back. “Spring it is.” He slid behind Changmin’s back, sprinkled some salt to the kimchi jjigae.

 

“Autumn is beautiful too. When the leaves are falling…” Changmin said, letting Yunho using his hand to stir the jjigae.

 

“Mm hmm,” Yunho nodded, leaned closer as his chest was in contact with Changmin’s back. “Food?”

 

“Can’t you cook?” Changmin laughed as Yunho was still using his hand to try the soup.

 

“I can’t cook on my own wedding, can’t I?” Yunho replied, held Changmin’s hand and directed it to turn off the stove.

 

Changmin turned around to face his mate, and they were closer than he thought. Yunho’s face was just inches away from his, and the older’s arms went around his hips. “Where, then?”

 

“Garden party it is.” Yunho’s nose bumped Changmin’s.

 

“What about Jung Corp?”

 

Yunho was taken aback. “You want to get married in my office?”

 

“The balcony. Where I first saw you.”

 

Yunho smiled softly to him. “I don’t know you’re this romantic, Changmin.”

 

Changmin smiled back, and closed the distance between them to kiss his lover.

 

_The first time I saw you in your building… you already claimed me then._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading this far my dear readers ;) sorry i can't reply to ur comments, but i'm so grateful u left them :DD  
> it will be more like an epilogue for the last chapter. i plan to make this story to a series, since there are still many things i want to tell in this fic. hope u'll like it :D


	17. Chapter 17

 

The Jung and Shim family met for the first time. Yunho booked a private room in his favorite restaurant, well, Changmin’s too. It was the first restaurant they went for a date to. The Jungs were there first, before Changmin’s family came. Yunho welcomed them and said that Mrs Shim was very pretty that day. He introduced his family to Mr and Mrs Shim.

 

“Your sisters are very beautiful, Yunho,” Mrs Shim said after Soojung and Sooyeon greeted them.

 

“Well… they took after my mother,” Yunho replied with a little awkward laugh.

 

The two mothers greeted each other and Changmin was relieved to find that they seemed to click quite okay.

 

“I find it amazing for woman who have successful career and able to take care of her family too,” Mrs Shim took a seat beside Mrs Jung.

 

“Oh, no, Chayeong-sshi,” Sooae shook her head lightly. “I don’t take care of the family. Yunho does. He raises his sisters and take care of his father too,”

 

Yunho didn’t expect her mother would talk that highly of him, and pretended not to hear that and ordered the wine. Changmin just glanced at his mate.

 

“We used to be colleagues, my wife was a lecturer too. How did you meet your wife, Yanghoon-sshi?” Shim Ingeun asked.

 

“That’s a funny story, actually,” Mr Jung reached for his wife’s hand on the table. Sooae rolled her eyes but let him held her hand. “I was so poor and didn’t have any money to rent a suit, moreover to buy it,” he added a little chuckle. “Then I met this young beautiful tailor who just opened her little boutique. I think she pitied me and gave me one of the suit.”

 

“Boring,” Changmin heard Soojung whispered to Sooyeon. “I’m hungry.”

 

Yunho cleared his throat to Soojung with a warning look. Not only Changmin who heard her apparently, Yunho did too.

 

“Just tell them Oppa, so we can order the food,” Soojung said.

 

Yunho widened his eyes to his youngest sister, but the parents were already staring at him. “Okay,” he said to himself.

 

Changmin watched him expectantly.

 

“I would like to ask Changmin’s hand in marriage, Mr Shim, Mrs Shim,” Yunho said with serious face, eyes to Changmin’s parents. “We are going to have our wedding next year.”

 

It was quiet for a moment.

 

“Have you proposed to Changmin himself, Son?” Mr Jung asked.

 

“I have, but he rejected me, twice-“

 

“I didn’t reject-“ Changmin cut Yunho. He cleared his throat.

 

Sooyeon snorted and Yunho head a faint ‘Oppa got rejected,’.

 

“Then how come you’re getting married without Changmin’s consent?” Mr Jung asked again.

 

“Yeah… well- Changmin proposed me.” Yunho stole a look to Changmin, who was biting his lip and eyes to the white linen covering the table.

 

“And you said yes,” Mrs Jung stated, sipped her wine.

 

“Of course,” Yunho blushed slightly. “Yes, Oppa is that cheap,” he added quietly to his laughing sisters.

 

“Well, Changmin… he’s an Alpha indeed,” Mr Jung grinned.

 

“Yes. My Alpha,” Yunho smiled to Changmin.

 

And Changmin finally looked back at him.

 

Mr Shim laughed. “Changmin proposed to you but you’re the one asking for my permission,”

 

Changmin froze and he could feel eyes pierced to him from all directions. He met Sooae’s eyes. Changmin gulped and spoke up, “Mr Jung, Mrs Jung… I… I know I’m still lacking. Just graduated highschool and all… but… I um…”

 

“You’re not lacking, you’re just a highschoolers. There are lots of thing you haven’t do, but you are going to. And there is nothing wrong with that, Changmin. I can call you Changmin, right?” Mr Jung smiled to him.

 

“Yes, of course Mr Jung,” Changmin wanted to cry and called him father. “Well… yes, I know. But… Yunho is… he’s a successful man with a very positive attitude and maybe you expect someone better than me to be his mate.” He took a breath. “And I will. I will be that person who is compatible for your son and deserve to be with him.”

 

Yunho squeezed his thigh under the table and Changmin exhaled, before breathing in Yunho’s scent again.

 

“Yunho,” Mr Shim called. “Is it okay for you to not have any child in the future?”

 

“I should ask you too, Mr Shim,” Yunho asked politely. “Is it okay if you are not going to have any grandchild in the future? Is Changmin okay with that?” he looked at Changmin. “Changmin said that he’s still lacking, but I also wonder if you’re waiting for a beautiful, young Omega who will be Changmin’s mate and bear his children. Unfortunately an old man like me came out as his mate.”

 

Changmin looked at Yunho. “Don’t say that,” he whispered.

 

Yunho had an urge to kiss him right then. “We are each other’s mate, and happy together. We… we are in love too.” He smiled to their family. “That’s why we decided to get married.”

 

“I don’t see any reason to object this marriage, then.” Mrs Jung smiled to Yunho and Changmin.

 

Changmin let out a relieved laugh and Mrs Shim came over to hug Yunho. Sooae saw him across the table and nodded to him with that genuine smile Changmin only seen when she smiled to her children. He smiled back and his eyes felt hot.

 

“Food?”

 

“Alright, gosh, Soojung you can order first,” Mr Jung tsked and Soojung happily called the waiter.

 

Yunho took Changmin’s hand and kissed his knuckles when he thought nobody saw them. “I love you.”

 

 

*

 

 

“What time is the departure?” Yunho asked. He was driving his mother and sister to the airport.

 

“9.” Sooyeon replied as she rechecking their belongings and travel documents.

 

Yunho looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was only 6.30 pm. They arrived and Yunho helped them with the baggage.

 

“Coffee?” he asked after they got in the airport, he pointed to a café.

 

“I’m trying to sleep so hot chocolate for me please,” Sooyeon said.

 

“I’m coming with you,” Sooae said, walked first to the café and Yunho followed from behind.

 

Two Americanos for Yunho and Sooae, and hot chocolate for Sooyeon. Mrs Jung closed Yunho’s wallet when they were in the cashier, waiting for their drinks. “I’m paying,”

 

“It’s okay, Mother-“

 

“Let me buy you something, will you?” Sooae looked at him.

 

And even though Yunho was taller, bigger, and a grownup man, he would always be intimidated with his mother. He looked down and put back his wallet to his pocket.

 

“I have a thought last night.” Sooae said suddenly.

 

Yunho looked at her.

 

“And I think… you are my only child, Yunho. I remember raising you. Breastfeeding you. Teaching you how to talk and walk. I remember your first kindergarten class. That yellow hat and pants. I remember buying you lunchboxes because I suck at cooking and always will be. Maybe you took all that cooking talent from me,”

 

He just watched her staring emptily at the pastries display.

 

“I wonder if I should just have you only. Just a son. Raise you well like Shim Chaeyong does. Your sister will be mad at me but it’s true. I shouldn’t have them at all knowing I won’t be able to do much for them. I never think that I am their mother. I wonder if Sooyeon think of me just like a mentor. And Soojung… oh, Soojung. I didn’t even watch her grow up. And it’s… painful, Yunho.”

 

Hearing it was painful too. Yunho put his hand on his mother’s shoulder.

 

Sooae breathed out. “But they are also my angels and I never regret having them. And I want to thank you, Son. For being a mother for them. For being me in the ways I cannot. For being my son. Thank you, Yunho.” She looked at Yunho with teary eyes.

 

Yunho hugged her. And Sooae would never let her children saw her crying, so she hid her face on Yunho’s chest. Yunho could feel her hot tears, but said nothing, and hugged her tighter.

 

“…sir?” the cashier called. “Your coffee,”

 

Yunho startled. “Ah, yes,”

 

Sooae looked away to fix her face and hair and gave her card to Yunho.

 

“Yeah, my mother’s paying,” Yunho grinned. “Can I have that chocolate chips cookie, please?”

 

“You’re not buying cookies, Yunho.” Sooae said. Voice still cold as ever. “The almond croissant. Two, please.”

 

Yunho wanted to frown. But Sooae bought that croissant for him and his sister, so he wasn’t complaining.

 

They went out from the café but couldn’t see Sooyeon anywhere. Their baggage were still there, though.

 

“Maybe she went to the bathroom,” Yunho said after tried calling her.

 

Sooae took a seat and Yunho sat next to her. “I can’t believe you let Shim Changmin proposed you,” she crossed her legs and sipped his coffee.

 

“I proposed, Mother, but-“

 

Sooae sighed and shut him with a look. “Do you even know how to propose right? I bet you just asked without any preparation.”

 

“It happened randomly, I admit…” Yunho said quietly.

 

Sooae huffed and let out a dark blue velvet box, decorated with glittering silver stars. She gave it to Yunho.

 

Yunho accepted it confusedly.

 

“You at least have to give something to him.” Sooae said.

 

Yunho opened it, and there were two rings in it. It was just simple, white gold bands, peppered with dark violet gemstones. “What is this?”

 

“Amethyst. Your birthstones. He’s also born in February, right?”

 

The fact that Sooae knew Changmin’s birthday shocked Yunho. “So… it’s a present for us?”

 

“I was going to wait until the wedding day but next year is a long time,” Sooae said.

 

“Thank you, Mother!” Yunho pulled Sooae in a hug.

 

Sooae was surprised but luckily had a good reflex to put away her coffee when Yunho wrapped his arms around her shoulder. “You are welcome, Son.” She patted Yunho’s back. “My little boy is getting married…” she sighed.

 

Yunho grinned widely, just like that little boy Sooae remembered when he showed up his taekwondo trophy. He put that box securely inside his pocket.

 

“Mother,” Sooyeon came.

 

Not alone.

 

“Mother, Oppa, I found him.”

 

Yunho looked up. Sooyeon was standing in front of them, holding hands with a man. And he looked familiar…

 

“…your mate?” Sooae eyes widened. She could smell it in the air too.

 

“Yeah. I just went to the bathroom and bumped into him…” Sooyeon was blushing.

 

“Yoohwan-sshi?” Yunho recognized him as the bestman in Yoochun’s wedding just before he introduced himself to them.

 

“Oh, Yunho-sshi,” Yoohwan greeted him. “Hello.” He bowed to him. “Hello, Mrs Jung, I’m Park Yoohwan.”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Well, I’m going back to New York for school. Yoochun Hyung drove me here.”

 

“You’re still a student?” Sooae asked.

 

“Yes, Mrs Jung. I’m continuing my studies in Columbia. Still not smart enough to work in my father’s company, apparently.” Yoohwan added an awkward laugh.

 

“How do you know each other?” Sooyeon asked Yunho.

 

“He’s… Yoochun’s brother, he’s a friend of mine. I met Yoohwan during Yoochun’s wedding, with Junsu, which is Changmin’s friend.” Yunho tried to explain. “Where’s your brother by the way?”

 

“He already went home. My flight is delayed for two hours. Luckily,” he looked at Sooyeon.

 

Sooae sighed. “Now only Soojung’s left, then…” she said quietly so only Yunho could hear and gulped her coffee.

 

Yunho put his hand on top of hers and held it.

 

 

*

 

 

“I don’t understand why that Kim Kangin still works here.” Changmin said when he was visiting Yunho at work.

 

“Do you want me to fire him?” Yunho asked, looked up from the paper he just signed.

 

“Do you need him?” Changmin asked back.

 

“Instead of that shitty attitude, he’s doing a good job.” Yunho closed the file.

 

Changmin sighed. “Then don’t. I like to see that hatred in his eyes everytime he seeing you succeeds.”

 

Yunho scoffed. “That’s my boy,” he went over and rubbed Changmin’s head. “Up for lunch now? Should I call my father and Soojung to join us?”

 

“Alright. Wait, Soojung’s here?”

 

“Yeah. She came often during school holidays. Has some interest in business,” Yunho picked up the telephone.

 

“And Jaejoong too,” Changmin added.

 

Yunho glared but his father answered the call. Saying that they were still busy and told them to eat first. “See?”

 

“It’s just us then.” Changmin held Yunho’s arm, leading him out the room.

 

“By the way, we’re going to be… um… related, to Junsu and Yoochun.” Yunho said as they walked.

 

“How?”

 

“So yesterday I found out Sooyeon’s mate is Yoohwan.” Yunho pushed the elevator button.

  
“What?!” Changmin’s jaw hung opened.

 

“Yeah. We’re in the airport. My mother and Sooyeon were going to Paris and Yoohwan was going back to New York. They- Jae? What did you- sushi?”

 

Jaejoong came out from the elevator with two bags of sushi lunchboxes.

 

“That’s a lot. And you don’t even like sushi.” Yunho eyed him suspiciously.

 

“I can buy a non-sushi dish in a sushi restaurant, can’t I?” Jaejoong talked back.

 

Yunho was still staring at him.

 

“It’s for Soojung.” Jaejoong finally said.

 

“Are you romancing my sister?”

 

“I’m not romancing her, I’m buying her lunch!”

 

“Let’s eat!” Changmin pulled Yunho’s arm to enter the elevator.

 

“I’ll talk to you later!” Yunho said to Jaejoong’s back.

 

“Of course, don’t we work together?” Jaejoong’s voice could be heard before the doors closed.

 

“Just let them be,” Changmin said to Yunho.

 

“Jaejoong and Soojungie…” Yunho muttered and pushed the elevator button. “Really something…”

 

“We’re also something.” Changmin nudged Yunho’s side.

 

“Are we?”

 

“Aren’t we?” Changmin leaned closer and pecked his lips.

 

Yunho’s smile came out unknowingly. “You really know how to wash my anger, don’t you?” his eyes were closed.

 

Changmin hummed, and let Yunho pulled his waist, put a hand on the back of his head to kiss him properly. He kissed back aggressively, opened his mouth and sucked Yunho’s plump lower lip, earning a low groan from the older. Changmin accidentally bit his lip and Yunho squeezed his ass.

 

The elevator door dinged opened.

 

Kim Kangin was there, waiting for the elevator impatiently.

 

They were still have hands on each other when they saw the man who was even more shocked than them.

 

Knowing it was him, Changmin kissed Yunho again, with a little tongue showing, just to piss him off.

 

“Yunho-sshi!” Kangin was impatient.

 

Yunho couldn’t hold his laugh, and finally let go of Changmin’s hold. “Let’s go,” he held Changmin’s hand.

 

“You shameless thing… you’re fucking lucky your father own this shit…” Kangin said through clenched teeth.

 

“Yes, I’m lucky because my father owns this company. So suit yourself. Or, why don’t you just resign and work in your father’s company?” Yunho asked, before walking hand in hand with his mate.

 

Changmin laughed proudly to his mate before he realized that they weren’t on the first floor. “Oh? We’re not going down?” It was the 11th.

 

Yunho hummed, led the way to the green space outside. Changmin remembered that place. The place where he first saw his mate.

 

“I want to do this properly,” Yunho said.

 

Changmin bit his lip. God, did he know what was coming?

 

Yunho stopped in front of the railings, with all the tall buildings as the background, with the cloudy sky and cold winter weather. He smiled to him softly, took a velvet box from his suit and opened it. Changmin could see a couple of rings in it. He looked at Yunho in disbelief.

 

“Shim Changmin, I cannot promise that I can always be there for you. I’m not perfect. I’m selfish and stubborn. My life is boring and unadventurous. I cannot give you child. And in twenty years I’ll be… more than 50,”

 

Changmin scoffed but his eyes were teary.

 

Yunho breathed a small laugh too. “But will you stay with me? Will you love me forever?”

 

There was something different in the air. Yunho’s scent was somehow become similar to his, or so Changmin thought. It was a little alcoholic but also sweet, intoxicating but made sense at the same time. Changmin opened his mouth to say yes, but he was choked with emotion and a sob came out instead.

 

Yunho’s warm thumb wiped a single tear that fell from his eye.

 

Changmin nodded. “I would say yes a thousand times,”

 

Yunho’s smile was bright, just like a sun, shining on Changmin’s cloudy sky, leading him the way when his path was too dark and he didn’t know what to do. The older put a ring on his left middle finger.

 

Changmin looked at the other ring. “Should I propose you again?”

 

“You don’t have to. I will die from happiness.” Yunho smiled widely and his apple cheeks were flushed.

 

Changmin giggled and put Yunho’s ring on the man’s finger before the older chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger’s body. “I haven’t said that I love you,” Changmin tucked his face under Yunho’s jaw.

 

“I already know. I have always known.”

 

Changmin tightened his hold around his mate. His imperfect mate and his imperfect self are perfect. And he couldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to say thank u so much for reading & keeping up with me this far! thank u for all of ur support & kind words to me. it really means a lot :D  
> i'm making this to a series like i promised & there will be more about them!  
> however~ i'm writing a christmas fic & it'll come soon! sooner than u think~ :P


End file.
